Una oportunidad para cambiar
by Dknight27
Summary: Natsumi, una niña que perdió a sus padres, y unos extraños enmascarados aparecen en el camino tras una misión del equipo 7. Lo extraño de ella es que tiene un gran parecido con Sakura y Naruto, y un extraño poder dentro de ella. Time Travel NaruSaku.
1. Viaje al Pasado

_Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de Naruto ni de los demás personajes, todos pertenecen al genio de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los nuevos personajes de la historia y la trama son mías._

Una oportunidad para cambiar

Capítulo 1: Viaje al pasado

Era una mañana tranquila de verano en Konoha, los niños salían a jugar, las tiendas abrían sus puertas y el sol brillaba sobre los 6 rostros del monte Hokages, todo reflejaba un ambiente de paz, tranquilidad y felicidad. Pero, para una niña de casi 8 años quien se preparaba para salir no era nada más que otro triste y oscuro día.

Natsumi antes de salir de su cuarto, se miro en el espejo y en su reflejo aún podía ver algo de sus padres en ella. Sus tías y tíos, bueno no eran sus tíos y tías, ya que sus padres no tenían hermanos pero ellos eran sus mejores amigos desde la Academia incluso lucharon juntos en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, siempre le decían a ella que era la viva imagen de su madre, salvo su cabello corto que era del mismo color que el de su padre.

Eso le trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza que recorría su ser porque sabía que se acercaba el aniversario del día en que la alegría abandonó su mundo y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Al salir de su recámara la tía con la que vivía la llamó:

-Natsumi-chan, ven quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Quieres algo especial para tu cumpleaños? Bueno ya está cerca y todos queremos que lo disfrutes y pases un buen día. Sé que los últimos años no han sido fáciles, pero no mereces estar así, tus padres no les gustaría verte así- Natsumi, con una mirada casi sin brillo le dijo a su tía:

-No quiero nada, ese día lo odio con todo mi corazón y no quiero celebrarlo nada. Haré lo de siempre tía, iré al bosque, entrenaré un poco y esperaré al día acabe. Voy a estar hoy en los montes Hokages, me llevaré mi libro y volveré al mediodía- Su tía se preocupo por la actitud de la niña, su infancia se perdió desde ese fatídico día entonces se acerco a ella y se puso a su altura y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Natsumi, deja de actuar así. Sabes que nadie sospechaba de un ataque así, nos sorprendieron, desconocíamos sus habilidades, pero ahora…

-Tía, disculpa por interrumpirte pero estamos en combate con ellos todavía, quedan pocos, pero son los más poderosos. Sólo espero que quien mató a mis padres, siga vivo porque vengaré a mis padres. Perdóname, y dile a Lynn que la veré después.

Natsumi, a pesar de tener 7 años, era muy lista e inteligente, a su vez que era muy seria, mostrando una actitud de una persona mucho mayor a su edad. Entonces giró agarró un libro de color rojo por el frente y naranja por el otro, cuyos bordes tenía un sello que sólo se activaba con una cantidad exacta de chakra para evitar que fisgones vieran su contenido. Lo más llamativo del libro era su lomo, el cual tenía dos círculos con un borde blanco, dentro del cual había una espiral roja, similar a la que se ven los trajes de chunnin y jounin en la espalda, en la parte superior e inferior del lomo. Ese libro era el último recuerdo de sus padres, por lo que significaba el mundo para Natsumi; los amigos de los padres de Natsumi eran los únicos que habían visto algunas páginas del libro y su contenido.

La niña metió el libro en su mochila y salió de la casa pasando por la puerta de la tienda que estaba adjunta a la casa. Entonces otra niña con cabello rubio plateado y unos ojos oscuros bajaba las escaleras, con una libreta y una pluma de tinta en las manos y se acerco y le dijo:

-Buenos días mamá, ¿Natsumi ya se fue?

-Sí, cariño. Fue al monte de Hokage por si la quieres alcanzar, pero ya sabes cómo se pone en estas fechas.

-Tienes razón, anoche la escuché con un leve llanto mientras dormía. Seguro piensa en ese día. Mamá, tenemos que pensar en una idea de cómo alegrarla.

-Lynn, que bueno que te preocupas por tu mejor amiga, pero creo que necesita un poco de espacio. Haremos esto, llama a tus tíos y tías para que vengan en una hora, mientras que tal si hacemos un pastel para ver si levantamos el ánimo a Natsumi y recibir a tu papá cuando llegue hoy de su misión.

-Perfecto, probaré el jutsu que papá me enseño para enviarles el mensaje y comencemos a cocinar.

Entonces dibujo en su libreta un par de canarios y concentró su chakra para hacer su jutsu. Entonces las aves que había dibujado se comenzaron a levantarse del papel, para alegría de la rubia, y empezaron a volaron hacia las casas de sus destinatarios.

-La estrategia parece estar funcionando- Dijo una persona que estaba cubierta por el velo de las sombras que proporcionaban los árboles que rodean a la aldea de Konoha. Al comenzar a hablar varias personas comienzan a acercarse.

-Sí, ellos piensan que nos tienen acorralados y sin ningún movimiento, pero este concierto no ha acabado. Aun tenemos tiempo para un solo y con eso será suficiente para hundir a Konoha y a las demás naciones shinobi- Dijo una de las sombras mientras sacaba un violín de un estuche que cargaba en su espalda

-Sí, con ese general vagabundo y perezoso que tienen a cargo pensaron que derrotarían a esta poderosa alianza de ninjas renegados. De ese general, la única amenaza real es su esposa, pero se encarga de amenazarlo más a él que a nosotros, jajaja- Dijo otra sombra de gran tamaño, con unas especies de rubíes en sus manos.

-Basta de bromas, Rashield. Un día si no dejas de hablar así, provocaras a quienes se encargarán de borrarte esa sonrisa para siempre- Dijo la sombra que hablo al inicio, quien ahora estaba rodeado de otros ocho individuos, incluidos los ya mencionados

-Lo dice, el maestro del tiempo, que miedo. Tú no puedes ir más allá de 1 minuto al pasado o al futuro sin perder una gran cantidad de chakra.

-No necesito más de 5 segundos para acabarte, no tengo que recortarte porque soy el líder de este grupo y uno de los más temidos shinobis después de la Cuarta Guerra. Soy casi tan poderoso como los legendarios Uchihas, Sasuke y Madara, además mis habilidades son tan temidas como los seis caminos de Pain. Así que si quieres burlándote de mí y perder mi tiempo, continua que no sabrás CUANDO te aniquilaré.

Ante la frialdad de su voz, el hombre que respondía al nombre de Rashield se quedó callado y miró a todos quienes se agacharon en posición de respeto y esperando órdenes, las cuales no tardo en dar:

-Mis fieles aliados, nosotros la Garra de las sombras, somos la unión de lo peor que este mundo puede ofrecer. Después de la caída de Akatsuki, no ha habido ningún poder que se nos asemeje en más de 15 años. Ahora, los ninjas de la hoja y la arena piensan que ubicaron nuestra base y con varias oleadas de ataque lograran pasar nuestras defensas, pero no saben que sólo están allí nuestras tropas más débiles. La mano del fin y tres de nuestros mejores shinobis están aquí conmigo, Kaito Shishio, para tomar el arma de nuestra victoria. Hace cuatro años dimos un golpe que demostró nuestro poder aunque nuestra misión no logro alcanzo su objetivo principal por culpa de Lord Hokage. Pero hoy, el blanco está sólo, usted ya lo saben "Cuando la soledad reina, el miedo y el dolor yacen en el corazón del hombre, la garra de las sombras ataca"- Termino diciendo con una risa malévola y moviéndose en dirección a los montes Hokage que están no muy lejos de su posición.

…

-Mami, ¿ya está listo el pastel?-preguntaba Lynn con una curiosidad inocente característica de los niños de esa edad.

-Sí, mamá, ya quiero probarlo y Lynn quiero hacer jutsius con los dibujos como tú y papá, me enseñas. Dijo el hermano de Lynn, Shin. Un niño que era similar a su hermana salvo, que su cabello no era rubio, sino negro. Su mamá decía que aparte de su padre, le recordaba a cierto niño que conoció en su infancia.

-Calmados los dos, esperamos a que llegue los demás y su padre. Además en la noche debo ir al hospital a revisar a unos pacientes, hoy me toca el turno nocturno.

-Lástima, quería verte esta noche con la luz de la luna después de tanto tiempo, preciosa. A lo cual, la mujer se dio vuelta y vio a su esposo entrar por la ventana, él era un ninja de cabello oscuro, rostro pálido que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa inocente, que a veces la usaba para salir de problemas, táctica que sus hijos habían heredado.

-Papá- Ambos niños salieron corriendo a abrazarlo, por lo que se agachó y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y luego un beso a su esposa quien no veía en más de tres semanas.

-Ya pueden dejar de besuquearse, es un fastidio tener que perder mi tiempo con estas boba… ¡Auch! Temari, qué fue lo que dije-Dijo el respetado general Shikamaru, cuando fue golpeado por una de las pocas mujeres a las que les temía, su esposa Temari.

-Cuidado con lo que dices amigo, recuerda que Temari asusta más que tu mamá- Dijo otro shinobi de "huesos grandes" mientras venía de tras de él otros amigos ingresando a la casa.

-Ino-san, puedes decirnos porque nos llamaste tan preocupada, ¿pasó algo malo con ya sabes quién?-Dijo Lady Hinata mientras entraba con Akamaru a su lado y su esposo estaba detrás de ella

-No está Natsumi en la casa, ella salió como siempre. Los llame porque en verdad me preocupa ella. Este año está peor que nunca; pensamos que entrenándola su actitud mejoraría, incluso con la Academia se abriría un poco, pero incluso en casa está aislada y nada le importa.

-Pero sabemos que ella ha sido así siempre, bueno, desde aquello. Dijo el maestro del taijutsu Rock Lee con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos al recordar el incidente de hace 4 años.

-Sí, pero incluso ahora cuando duerme se oye sus llantos y lamentos-entonces se fija en la hora- _En un rato va a venir a comer ya casi es mediodía_-Pensaba Ino mientras venía el reloj

-Tenía en mente hacerle una fiesta para levantarle el ánimo, aunque ella me dijo que no quería porque odiaba ese día, con un tono con tanto odio, pero me asusta que llegue a ser como…- Se detuvo no quería decir su nombre, todos los presentes sabían quien era y al mismo tiempo tenían el presentimiento de que si no hacían algo para evitarlo, seguiría un camino que la alejaría para siempre de la niña que alguna vez conocieron.

Entonces Neji se aproxima más a ellos y les dice:

-Conocemos a Natsumi a la perfección, ella sólo tiene en mente dos cosas: la tristeza y el dolor que ha arrastrado por años. Si no fuera por su libro y su "amigo", la hubiésemos perdido hace tiempo. Si aprendí algo es que el destino tú lo escribes, así que cada uno hablará con ella en estos días. Procuren no llevarla a recordar tiempos difíciles y manténganla a salvo- Eso último lo recalco Neji como si hubiera algo que amenazará a Natsumi.

-Neji, tienes algo que decirnos sobre la lucha con la garra de las sombras- Habló Kiba inquieto, sabiendo que Neji es una de las personas al mando de la operación y que no diría algo así, si no tuviera una razón.

-Neji, yo se los explicaré-llegó Kakashi, tarde como siempre y sosteniendo todavía su libro de Icha Icha Paradise- parece que el enemigo dejo a sus hombres más débiles en la base para hacernos perder tiempo y huir al oeste, en busca de refuerzos. Los estamos rastreando, pero creo que quieren atacar Konoha, o bien, Suna.

Viendo la preocupación en la mirada de todos, Kakashi, figuro algo para calmarlos:-No es de preocuparse, tenemos a los mejores rastreadores ANBU siguiéndolos y tal parece que no van en ruta a ninguna aldea. Y volviendo con Natsumi (cambiando de tema para no tener que revelar más información) que es el motivo de nuestra visita, creo que es un buen plan el de Neji. Yo hablaré con ella primero, además yo sé cómo tratar con ella. Recuerden, actualmente ella llega ser la representación de lo como solía ser el Equipo 7.

…

Natsumi estaba sentada en la cima de los rostros Hokage, tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras pasaba las páginas de su libro. Allí podía ver allí la historia de su familia y los recuerdos que ella atesoraba en su alma. Ella tenía un exterior frío como el hielo, pero en su interior era una niña triste con un corazón partido en pedacitos que apenas se estaba recuperando y ahora que estaba sola podía dejar todo salir.

-Mami, papi, no saben cuánto los extraño, murmuraba mientras brotaban más lágrimas de sus ojos, dejándola ver vulnerable por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-_**Natsumi no te pongas así de triste, recuerda que aún tienes a una familia y bueno a mí.**_ Dijo una voz algo siniestra, que en vez de asustar a Natsumi, la tranquilizaba.

-**ARRIBA,** **Vamos Natsumi, no puedes dejarte vencer así de fácil, él tiene razón, no estás sola, cha. **Decía otra voz en su interior similar a la de ella, la cual ella notaba en su mente desde hace varios años.

-_Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá de vuelta, no a mis tíos. Y si puedo aniquilar a quien les hizo eso... _Pensaba la niña mientras varios individuos se acercaban sigilosamente hasta que uno se puso muy cerca de ella.

-Vaya que has crecido, Natsumi Namikaze. Espero que me recuerdes, porque no he olvidado lo que tienes dentro de ti.

Al volver a ver de dónde venía la voz, se quedó fría como si su alma se hubiese escapado de su cuerpo. Allí vestido con una capa negra y una ropa de combate negra y blanca estaba un individuo de cabello largo negro y portaba una máscara, la cual cubría por completo su rostro. La máscara tenía forma de rostro con una línea larga negra que parecía una sola ceja y los ojos de la máscara eran también eran negros pero de un tono más oscuro. Natsumi sabía quién era ese individuo, el hombre que se encargo de aniquilar su mundo.

-Tuuuuu…-Decía con un tono de pavor en su voz la niña, mientras ella lentamente se levantaba y daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose cuando noto que más gente portando esa misma máscara y túnicas oscuras salían de los árboles.

-**Qué esperas ¡corre!**

No necesito pensarlo dos veces, giro la mochila que tenía en la espalda al frente, metió su libro y saco tres pequeñas bombas de humo y la estalló. Aprovechando su talento natural para controlar su chakra, lo canalizó a sus pies para correr más rápido en busca de ayuda usando la pantalla de humo como escudo.

La bomba de humo fue una gran sorpresa para todos, en especial a Kaito, quien no creía que la niña fuera tan talentosa a esa edad. Conforme se despejaba el humo, veía como su presa se alejaba rápidamente en dirección a la aldea. No tenía mucho tiempo y usar sus jutsus ahora era una pérdida de energía, por lo que corrió por los árboles para alcanzar a la pequeña. A pesar de que la niña les llevaba ventaja, no era competencia para un shinobi altamente calificado como lo era Kaito Shishio y sus seguidores que estaban justo detrás de él.

Natsumi, se volvió para ver si los había perdido, se asustó al ver que ellos estaba a un par de metros de ella y para empeorar la situación aunque su chakra la hizo correr más rápido que nunca se estaba quedando cansando y sin darse cuenta tropezó. Kaito redujo su velocidad, camino para donde estaba la niñita y le dijo:

-Pequeña, viene por lo que tienes dentro de ti. Tu padre me detuvo hace 4 años, pero no hay nadie que te salve ahora.

Entonces, para su desgracio, vio que varios ninjas de Konoha se acercaban a donde ellos estaban. Debían irse de allí pronto para evitar que su plan volviese a fallar, sin embargo vio como rápidamente Natsumi reaccionó y se preparaba para correr otra vez, por lo que uso uno de sus jutsus, específicamente él de traslado tiempo-espacio, enfocándose en su concentración en más el espacio que el tiempo para evitar que se debilitará mucho y alejarse suficiente de la aldea.

Al ver las posiciones de mano, la niña pensó en sola una cosa, mientras se preparaba para hacer un último esfuerzo para escapar:

-_Mamá,_ _papá, alguien por favor haga algo, él no puede ganar tan fácil_

Antes de que el último sello de manos se hiciera, una poderosa ola de chakra rojo salió del cuerpo de Natsumi en forma de una cola y fue directo hacia Kaito, quien sin ver el chakra rojo que se aproximaba hizo la última posición de manos. Entonces apareció una esfera azul que los envolvía a todos, pero para sorpresa de los enmascarados esa de los enmascarados y en especial para Kaito Shishio, quien vio que la cola de chakra rojo era absorbida por la esfera y la energía propia del jutsu se incrementó volviendo la técnica mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una fuerte luz azul surgió y los transportó en lo que parecieron un par de segundos a los enmascarados y a la niña, de los montes Hokage a lo que parecía un camino en el bosque.

Todos comenzaron abrirlos ojos lentamente, algo enceguecidos por el resplandor de hace unos segundo y vieron que la niña estaba inconsciente a unos metros de distancia, pero cerca de allí venía un grupo de 8 ninjas, y al frente de ellos iban un ninja de Konoha de cabello rubio como el de la niña con un atuendo negro y naranja y a su lado una kunoichi de cabello rosado con unos ojos verdes similares también a los de la niña que perseguían. Tal vez los líderes de la garra de las sombras no sabían dónde estaban, pero si cuando, ellos y su blanco estaban en el pasado.

…...

Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia. Espero que les agrade, me esforcé para detallar lo mejor posible esta historia, ya que las historias de viaje en el tiempo son mis favoritas-Ya en el siguiente capítulo aclararé varios aspectos y verán más del pasado de Natsumi y del contenido de su libro (el libro será muy importante en la historia). Por favor manden sus reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias, y apoyen mis proyectos. Hasta la próxima.


	2. El Presente vs el Futuro

**Capitulo 2: El Presente contra el Futuro**

El equipo de Naruto volvía a la aldea tras una misión categoría B. Esta consistía en encargarse de unos bandidos ninja que atormentaban una pequeña aldea. El equipo era el usual (Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y él), pero por el rango de la misión Tsunade le agrego al equipo dos integrantes más, Rock Lee y Kiba Inuzuka, para asegurar un absoluto éxito. Naruto y Sakura se adelantaron un poco, enseguida Naruto hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que los escucharan los que estaban atrás:

-Ahh, ¡Qué misión más aburrida! No ocupábamos tantos refuerzos. Yo mismo derroté a esos bandidos con mi Rasengan.

-Por favor Naruto, todos nosotros derrotamos a varios enemigos, incluso Akamaru y yo derrotamos más que tú-le gritó Kiba desde atrás, comentario que apoyo su fiel amigo con un ladrido.

-Naruto, Kiba tiene razón, en parte (Sakura enfatizo en esa palabra, ella sabía que Naruto y Kiba tenían cierta rivalidad desde aquella batalla en los exámenes chunin, y no quería ir en contra de su compañero). Además, yo misma tuve que curarte varias heridas por tu imprudencias, así que el crédito no es sólo tuyo, es de todos-le dijo la pelirrosa con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Ahh, no le recuerdes esas cosas. Bueno, Sakura-chan me preguntaba si una vez en la aldea ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo en a comer ramen a Ichiraku?

Sakura sabía que Naruto sentía algo por ella, y la había invitado en múltiples ocasiones. La mayoría de las veces le dijo que no, sin embargo desde que regreso a la aldea comenzó a aceptar sus invitaciones un par de veces, claro el pagando las cuentas. Sin embargo el rubio ya ocupaba un sitio importante en su corazón, aunque no sabía cuál era ese lugar. Por su parte todos los que estaban allí esperan oír la respuesta.

-Naruto, yo…

Antes de responder, ella vio algo que le llamó bastante la atención y detuvo cualquier otro pensamiento. Era una niñita, ella estaba en el medio del camino cerca de donde estaba el grupo. Sabía que era una niña por el vestido rojo con una camiseta blanca y unos shorts negros por debajo del vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, adicionalmente tenía una diadema roja con una flor, la cual lucía como una especie de espiral. Ella tenía el cabello rubio, corto, algo desordenado similar al de ella y cargaba una mochila en su espalda. La pequeña rubia estaba desmayada y no había ninguna señal de otra persona en los alrededores.

A Sakura, la chica le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía descifrarlo ahora, sólo sabía que era una niña desprotegida y por sus propios principios debía ayudarla. Cuando se disponía a ir a auxiliarla una mano se puso sobre su hombro deteniéndola.

-Sakura, espera puede ser una trampa. Una niña pequeña en medio de un camino desolado, es un truco muy barato-dijo Kakashi quien aceleró su pasó sabiendo cómo iba a actuar su alumna ante eso. Pero al ninja que copia se le olvidó cierto cabeza hueca que tenía una actitud parecida a la de Sakura en lo referente a ayudar a los extraños.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-preguntó Kakashi, siendo respondido por Sai quien apuntaba con su dedo en la dirección donde se hallaba la pequeña y observo una mancha naranja ir en esa dirección. Tal hecho llevo al jounin a preguntarse si algún día Naruto aprendería a esperar y ver la situación, aunque fue interrumpido por Kiba quien para su asombro aceleraba para alcanzar a Rock Lee, Sai y Sakura, la cual ignoro a su sensei, quien también iban se dirigían a donde estaba Naruto.

-No es una trampa, Kakashi-sensei. El aroma que proviene de ella concuerda con el de una niña, además si fuera genjutsu no nos hubiera afectado a todos tan rápido y tan lejos.

Kakashi se sorprendió por el razonamiento de Kiba y asintió con la cabeza ante su conclusión y lo siguió. Les tomo pocos segundos a Naruto y los otros estar cerca de la pequeña, pero a unos centímetros de ella, de la nada fueron atacados por una sorpresiva ráfaga de shurikens y kunais proveniente del bosque que los hizo retroceder.

-No permitiré que un montón de incompetentes y patéticos ninjas de Konoha detengan a la Garra de la Sombras de tener el blanco que cazamos por años- Escucharon los shinobis a unos encapuchados que llegaba del otro lado del bosque y del camino decirlo con una fuerte voz

-Rashield, eres un tonto ya les dijiste quienes somos, ahora tendremos que luchar con ellos para atrapar a la niña y Kaito-sama no está en condiciones de luchar, bueno al mal paso darle prisa-dijo uno de ellos que se quito la capucha que tenía mostrándose a los demás, idea que decidieron hacer las otras sombras que estaban a su lado, revelando un grupo de 5 ninjas armados y preparados para atacar.

-Bien, Kiba tal parece que podremos arreglar nuestras diferencias viendo quién derrota más enemigos que dices.

-De acuerdo, Naruto y no vengas a pedir mi ayuda cuando estés perdido porque estos tipos no se ven difíciles-respondió Kiba a Naruto con un tono relajado pensando que estos sujetos que buscaban a la niña eran simplemente unos secuestradores comunes y corrientes. Idea que causo gracia en uno de sus enemigos

-Jajajajaja, piensan que un grupo de 5 niños grandecitos y Kakashi Hatake pueden derrotar a la Mano de la Garra de las Sombras, nosotros hemos luchado contra los mejores ninjas de toda la Alianza Shinobi por casi 4 años y los hemos derrotado. Ahora unos chunins o genins creen que ustedes pueden, bueno ¡Vengan y luchen con el gran Rashield! -eso lo dijo con un tono burlesco un sujeto alto, de cabezo rojizo.

Él tenía puesto una chaqueta similar a la usada en artes marciales de un tono vino sin mangas con unos pantalones del mismo color. En sus brazos tenía una serie de cintas negras, las cuales se cruzaban entre sí desde las muñecas hasta los codos y portaba unos guantes metálicos dorados que tenían incrustados un diamante rojo en cada mano.

-¿Alianza Shinobi, luchando por casi 4 años? Nunca hemos oído nada de eso, deben estar bromeando-Respondió Kakashi quien estaba al frente de Naruto con una kunai en lista para bloquear cualquier ataque, mientras que los otros ninjas ya estaban en formación de combate.

-Interesante, que no sepan de la Alianza, en especial un ninja de tan alto grado, creo que esa onda extraña, potenció mucho el jutsu que usamos para escapar y creo que estábamos siendo afectados por sus efectos-dijo meditando sus palabras una mujer joven con un largo cabello celeste casi blanco, con dos broches a cada lado dejando que el pelo se cayera en sus hombros, además de que tenía unos ojos azul oscuro que reflejaban una frialdad. Ella portaba un kimono azul adaptado para luchar el cual tenía en la cintura una delgada faja blanca, además tenía de unos shorts del mismo color.

-Oyuky, deja de pensar tanto y actúa, tanto pensar no es buena idea en combate, por eso no eres miembro de la mano-le respondió un hombre con un largo cabello castaño y asemejándose su pelo la melena de un león.

Ese hombre portaba una especie de armadura con la cabeza de un lobo en el hombro derecho y la de un oso pardo al otro lado, un protector en cada brazo, cada uno diferente, el de la derecha con un murciélago, mientras que en la otras alas de halcón. Adicionalmente la una pechera poseía un pequeño emblema de un león.

-Makiura, Oyuky, paren de hablar y comencemos a luchar, dijo un ninja que estaba saliendo del bosque con una chaqueta roja similar a la de Sai solo que con las mangas largas, una camiseta negro por debajo y un pantalón ninja negro. En eso, el extraño individuo salto en dirección del equipo Kakashi, comenzó varias posiciones de mano y dijo una frase que sorprendió a todos los shinobis de Konoha, en especial a los miembros originales del equipo 7:

-Estilo de fuego Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego.

Los ninjas de la hoja quedaron sorprendidos nadie fuera del clan Uchiha usaba ese jutsu y juzgando por el tamaño de la flama, su poder se comparaba con los integrantes de ese legendario clan casi extinto.

-Rápido-gritó Kakashi a los otros que estaban detrás de él quienes apenas lograron escapar del fuego, lo que no se dio cuenta que las flamas estuvieron muy cerca de la niña que buscaban

- Pyracus, idiota no te fijaste que Natsumi estaba cerca, recuerda ella debe estar intacta y llevársela a Kaito-sama, derroten a estos sujetos rápidos. Lord Shishio nos espera con Milos y Akumu -le gritó un hombre con una camisa de mangas largas verde oscuro y una máscara que cubría su boca.

-Entonces Vartel, distrae a uno de ellos mientras que uno de nosotros captura a la rubia-grito Makiura quien está muy inquieto mostrando sus colmillos. Makiura era conocido como la Bestia del Combate por su estilo agresivo y sus técnicas del estilo salvaje. Vartel no respondió, se limito a mover la cabeza aceptando el plan de Makiura, y fue directo a donde estaba Natsumi.

-No tengo idea que planean con la niña, pero sé que no es nada bueno. Jutsu clones de sombra- dijo Naruto que estaba a la derecha de donde la bola de fuego había impactado.

Cinco clones de Naruto más el original se lanzaron contra Vartel, quien ni se inmuto simplemente enfoco su chakra en su brazo derecho y cuando lo estiro parecía que este fuera de goma porque se extendió por lo menos dos metros, lo suficiente para impactar a cuatro clones de Naruto, desapareciéndolos. Y cuando iba a continuar el ataque a los otros clones, una patada salvadora desde lo alto detuvo el brazo y una ráfaga verde se apareció frente al rubio.

-Naruto-kun, yo me encargo de este oponente. Su estilo de combate es basa en taijutsu a larga distancia así que lucharé con él mientras que rescatas a la pequeña.

-Gracias Cejotas, encárgate de él.

Entonces Naruto y su clon se desviaron hacia donde estaba Natsumi, mientras que detrás de él Vartel y Lee comenzaron su batalla. Vartel estiro ambos brazos intentando golpear a Lee desde lejos con uno de ellos y rematar con el otro. Sin embargo la velocidad de Lee los esquivó con facilidad.

-No será suficiente ese ataque a larga distancia, te demostraré el poder de la juventud en su máximo esplendor ¡Entrada Dinámica!

Lee se lanzó con una patada potente contra Vartel quien sorprendió por la velocidad del cejotas e impacto directo en su pecho mandándolo hacia atrás con fuerza, sin embargo para disminuir el impacto uso sus manos para aferrarse al suelo. Vartel no se daba por vencido, hacia un tiempo que no tenía una buena batalla, por lo que uso sus brazos como resortera y se mando contra su oponente. Rock Lee estaba esperándolo para recibirlo con su huracán de la hoja, pero no se espero que su enemigo usará su chakra para modificar la forma de su pierna para convertirla en una especie de navaja. Vartel conecto la patada pero sólo alcanzo a realizar un rasguño en la chaqueta de la bestia verde. Lee giro y continúo sus ataques contra Vartel en una batalla intensa de taijutsu.

Mientras esa batalla se efectuaba, Naruto y el clon aprovecharon para llegar donde estaba Natsumi, quien seguía inconsciente. Al verla sintió una extraña sensación dentro de sí como si ya la conociera de algún sitio, no sabía por qué razón le recordaba a Sakura, sin embargo no podía distraerse en ese momento. Volvió a la realidad, cuando recordó la batalla en la que estaban envueltos y que tenía poco tiempo para sacar a la pequeña de allí. Mientras el clon cargaba a la rubia en sus brazos, dos enemigos llegaron a máxima velocidad para interceptarlo: Rashield y Makiura.

Makiura se adelanto para embestir a Naruto con una de sus técnicas: estilo salvaje estampida, pero cuando hacia las posiciones de mano Kiba y Akamaru usaron el colmillo sobre colmillo para atacarlo y derribarlo. Rashield no tuvo problemas en esquivar el ataque ya que el ataque siguió recto para retroceder más a la bestia que era su compañero, y lanzar un fuerte puñetazo contra el jinchūriki. Naruto estaba tan cerca que no tuvo otra alternativa que sacar el kunai que tenía en su manga para intentar resistir el impacto pero la fuerza era descomunal, no era tan fuerte como Sakura o Tsunade aunque estaba muy cerca. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Rashield habló:

-Vamos, un clon para interferir con el poderoso Rashield, deberías saber que en el país del rayo era una gran amenaza que incluso tuvieron que mandar al Raikage para detenerme y si no fuera por Shisho, no tendría esta oportunidad. Así que eliminaré este clon e iré por ese demonio-Con la mano libre le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Naruto que lo hizo encogerse del dolor, pero Rashield se sorprendió de que no desapareció, ya que pensó que era el clon.

-No te han dicho que hablas DEMASIADO, dattebayo-Le gritó el rubio quien se levantó adolorido, pero con la voluntad de seguir luchando en eso hizo su jutsu de clones de sombra apareciendo 5 Narutos adicionales y ponía a Natsumi detrás de ellos. Cuando se preparaba para atacar Kakashi y Sai se pusieron al frente:

-Naruto, tu ayuda a Sakura que está luchando contra la chica de hielo y el de flamas, nosotros nos encargaremos de Rashield y creo que Kiba y Akamaru se la pueden jugar con ese sujeto, sus habilidades parecen similares.

Naruto desvió su mirada al bosque donde Kiba y Makiura estaban combatiendo. Kiba ya había usado el mimetismo animal con Akamaru y estaban atacando con golpes consecutivos. Por su parte Makiura sólo los esquivaba hasta un segundo cuando dio un salto inmenso hacia atrás, comenzó a hacer unas posiciones de manos que de una extraña manera reaccionaron con los ojos de lobo del hombro izquierdo, estos comenzaron a brillar con un tono amarillo.

-Estilo Salvaje, Furia de Lobo-

Los ojos de Makiura tenían una mirada más de bestia que de hombre, entonces atacó con un torbellino similar al colmillo sobre colmillo pero más rápido y, según lo que veían Naruto y Sai, más fuerte. Kiba decidió combatir fuego con fuego, él y Akamaru usaron su taijutsu pero apenas hicieron contacto ambos cayeron al piso y el hombre bestia se mantenía en pie con varios rasguños en sus túnicas.

-No tenía una batalla como esta en un buen tiempo, pero debo terminar contigo, Estilo Salvaje, Impacto de águila-

El antebrazo con las alas de águila comenzó a brillar en una pequeña parte y en eso se lanzo con su palma abierta en forma de lanza. El viento alrededor de su mano se aceleraba; la velocidad y la potencia era la suficiente para atravesar a Kiba o Akamaru. Cuando el final se venía inminente, el ninjato de Sai llegó providencialmente para proteger a los del ataque.

-Kiba-san, levántate y ayúdame a luchar con este individuo-ahora mirando a Naruto quien no sabía qué hacer por los diferentes campos de batalla en un área tan cercana.

-Naruto-kun ayuda a Sakura-san, Kakashi está manejando bien su lucha con Rashield, Kiba y yo podemos con Makiura, no pierdas el tiempo y ve con ella- Apenas terminó de hablar, Naruto fue directo con la kunoichi de cabellos rosados ya que sabía que aunque ella era fuerte, estos individuos que aparecieron de la nada poseían un poder semejante al de Akatsuki.

Sakura Haruno tenía el peor escenario de todos, por un lado Oyuky lanzaba ataques con agujas senbon de hielo, mientras que Pyracus usaba kunais envueltas en llamas. Lo más que ella podía hacer era esquivarlas, ya que si se acercaba podían usar sus habilidades elementales, derrotándola fácilmente.

-_Rayos, no puedo golpearlos y sólo están jugando conmigo- _Pensaba Sakura quien se estaba cansando de esquivar y si no llegaba un refuerzo rápido no saldría de esta

-Oyuky, terminémosla de una vez, ella carece de habilidades especiales y me está aburriendo.

-Cállate Pyracus.-Grito Oyuky, desesperada porque desde que su compañero fue ascendido como miembro de la Mano, paso de molesto a un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pero en eso tenía razón, no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo y antes de lanzar su jutsu, una voz la distrajo.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Sakura se volvió y vio a Naruto quien se dirigía hacia ella. Apenas estuvo a su lado se coloco contra su espalda con su kunai listo para atacar.

-Naruto, gracias por llegar, quiero que me oigas bien. Estos dos no se llevan para nada, son en cierta manera como nosotros cuando nos conocimos, así que apenas ataquen, agáchate, confías en mí- le susurró la pelirrosa al rubio su plan pensando que así saldrían de este predicamento.

-Por supuesto que sí, Sakura-chan, yo confío en ti con mi vida-le dijo Naruto con su sonrisa tradicional a su compañera de equipo.

-Bueno mucho hablar, ya parecen Oyuky, calentemos esto y vamos por el premio, Estilo de fuego cadena de llamas-Dijo Pyracus lanzando una espiral de fuego hacia los shinobis de Konoha.

-¡Ahhh! Eres insufrible, Estilo de hielo, impacto de la ventisca- Gritó Oyuky quien la había sacado de su calma habitual, lanzando una gran ráfaga de hielo hacia el mismo blanco que su compañero pelirrojo, Pyracus.

-¡AHORA!-dijo Sakura, mientras ambos se tiraban al suelo y Naruto usaba su brazo izquierdo para proteger a Sakura. Los ataques se cruzaron atravesando la ventisca por el centro de la cadena, afectando el frío a Pyracus y el golpe de fuego a Oyuky.

-Patético, verdad mi señor Milos. Yo puedo atrapar a la pequeña, después de todo soy el herrero de las armas de su ejército -dijo un hombre quien se escondía en las sombras al lado de otro quien tenía un traje completo. Este era un pantalón largo negro, botas negras, una camisa blanca floja que tenía por encima un chaleco sin mangas negro con bordes rojos y un corbatón blanco, dándole una apariencia muy formal, pareciendo una especie de director de orquesta. Además él tenía el cabello largo de color oscuro que le llegaba hasta la base del cuello y portaba una máscara que cubría parcialmente su rostro (piensen en la del Fantasma de la Ópera).

-Won tienes razón, en la música los tiempos son esenciales para la armonía de la pieza, en este instante el tiempo de este combate está en nuestra contra y necesitaré actuar porque el panorama no nos favorece. Tú, ve rápido y captura a Natsumi aún sigue inconsciente por la pérdida de chakra, Oyuky y Pyracus irán detrás de ti en cuanto puedan. Ahora ve-terminó de decir el tercero al mando de la Mano de la Sombras, el General Milos, quien fue donde Naruto y Sakura para evitar que interfieran en su plan.

-Sakura-chan eres brillante, tu plan fue genial. No lo vieron venir-Dijo Naruto muy emocionado levantándose y ayudando a Sakura a pararse.

-No es el momento, Naruto mira se están recuperando muy rápido tal parece que no los afecto tanto el ataque, prepárate para luchar-dijo Sakura quien se ponía los guantes para atacar cuando un hombre recostado en un árbol dijo:

-Oyuky, Pyracus vayan tras Natsumi, Won ya casi llega y no quiero que alguien lo interrumpe. Saben que si esa niña despierta nos complicará la existencia. Mientras yo me encargo de estos dos- En eso los dos ninjas aún heridos, desaparecieron y fueron a apoyar a su compañero, entonces Milos sacó de su espalda una lira azul oscuro y comenzó a tocar

-No nos subestimes, ya viste que pudimos hacer con tus amigos y haremos lo mismo contigo, dattebayo- le dijo Naruto atacando con varios clones de sombra mientras Sakura iba de detrás de él para asegurarse de que nada malo le pasará.

-Inútil ataque, espera el legendario Rasengan, pero me conformó con esto. Bueno, arte ninja, Sonido de las sombras- En eso tocó rápidamente su lira y una energía oscuro envolvió las cuerdas, entonces con su mano dirigió esa energía en una onda de sonido que evaporó los clones de Naruto y mando por los aires a ambos shinobis. Entonces se acercó y los miro mientras caían diciéndoles:

-No sé preocupen, no tengo intenciones de acabar su existencia, por ahora. Pero para que no sigan interrumpiendo. Cuerdas de las sombras.

Entonces pasó sus dedos a tocar las delgadas cuerdas de su lira, después cerró el puño y, apuntando a la misma dirección donde iban a caer Naruto y Sakura, la abrió soltando cientos de delgados hilos que como flechas fueron hacia sus blancos. Naruto y Sakura no pudieron reaccionar debido a la cercanía e increíble velocidad a la que iban los hilos, que al verlos detalladamente se dieron cuenta que eran los mismos que estaban en la lira de Milos.

No pudieron hacer mucho, la cuerda les envolvió las piernas juntas y los brazos contra el cuerpo, quedando prácticamente inmóviles ambos ninjas. Naruto intento, desesperado como siempre, mover para intentar zafarse, pero no sólo se lastimaba por la cuerda mientras que Sakura intenta usar un jutsu de escape, a lo que Milos les dijo:

-Ni lo intestes, Sakura Haruno esa cuerda tiene el chakra del estilo de las sombras que impide cualquier jutsu por parte del usuario. Sólo rompiendo mi lira, pueden escapar de esas cuerdas en mi presencia, pero eso es imposible-concluyo con una risa sarcástica que molesto a Naruto.

-Demonios, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya. Yo mismo destruiré tu lira.

-Jaja, bueno lo que dicen de ti Naruto Uzumaki es cierto, un tonto que no sabe modular sus palabras, muy impulsivo y con sueños imposibles de lograr.-

Sakura estaba sorprendida que el hombre que los mantenía atados, los conociera tan bien. Nunca lo habían visto u oído de él o bien de sus compañeros, y enemigos con estas habilidades no podían pasar tan desapercibidos para cualquier libro Bingo. En eso dio una rápida mirada al campo de batalla, Lee esquivaba los brazos expandibles de Vartel con dificultad, Sai y Kiba estaban sobreviviendo a los embates de Makiura, Kakashi-sensei le daba buena batalla a Rashield aunque sus ninjutsus eran bloqueados por una extraña barrera roja carmesí que salía de sus manos. Mientras que, afortunadamente, la niña empezaba a despertarse, sin embargo una duda le surgió a la pelirrosa ¿Dónde estaban Oyuky y Pyracus? Milos le respondió la duda a Sakura sin darse cuenta:

-Wu, sal y atrápala ahora ya que están descuidados. Pyracus, Oyuky cubran su espalda.

En eso un hombre con varias armas en su espalda saltó desde las copas de los árboles por encima del campo de batalla con los dos shinobis con los que lucharon Sakura y Naruto detrás de él. Mientras saltaba hacia ella, vio que la niña comenzaba a moverse y abrir sus ojos, entonces aprovecho para decirle algo:

-Vamos Natsumi, despierta que llegó el herrero de las sombras Wu. Sabes algo, tal vez no lo sabes, pero yo conocía mucho acerca de tus padres gracias a Kaito-sama, quien me dio las recomendaciones para el arma que se encargó de ellos, para que veas mi talento, no pongas resistencia y te rindas fácilmente.

Natsumi escuchó claramente las palabras de Wu, ¡Él era uno de los que mató a sus padres! Algo dentro de ella, como una voz estaba muy furiosa y la otra se encargó de liberar esa furia para hacer pagar a ese sujeto por su crimen.

Entonces un silencio aterrador recorrió el campo de batalla, el aire se notaba que era diferente, más pesado y una extraña energía comenzaba a sentirse, la cual erizaba los cabellos de incluso quienes seguían luchando. La extraña energía era una gran cantidad de chakra que provenía de la rubia quien se levantó sin mirar a Wu, el cual estaba empezaba a asustarse. En eso, Natsumi estaba cubierta de chakra rojo, el cual creó un gran halo rojo en el piso; entonces una extraña figura surgió encima de ella. Nada más era la cabeza de la criatura, pero bastaba eso para describirla. Sin duda era la imagen de un animal hecha de chakra rojo con blancos colmillos filosos, largas orejas y unos ojos furiosos como de demonio. En eso la rubia miró a los ojos a Wu, quien reconoció que en vez de sus normales ojos verdes, conocidos por los miembros de la Garra de la Sombra por la descripción que tenían de ella, estaban unos rojos como la sangre con una línea delgada vertical en medio.

Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cabeza del animal desapareció originando en su lugar una gran explosión, de la cual se desprendieron nueve colas de chakra que se dirigieron a Wu, quien nada más pudo sacar dos espadas para intentar bloquear el impacto. Su intento no funcionó y cinco colas rojas lo impactaron en su torso empujándolo hacia donde estaban Oyuky y Pyracus. Ellos al ver el ataque decidieron mejor usar su técnica para proteger sus vidas:

-Estilo de fuego, Muro de fuego

-Estilo de hielo, Barrera de cristal.

Las otras cuatro colas que no estaban atacando a Wu, se separaron para ir contra los otros dos ninjas. Al ser dos, los escudos resistieron por más tiempo del esperado, sin embargo explotaron mandándolos contra los árboles noqueándolos.

El herrero orgulloso estaba una situación dolorosa, el chakra le estaba quemando la piel como si fueran llama y sentía como su energía abandonaba su cuerpo. Duró unos segundos más hasta que las colas lo envolvieron haciendo que desapareciera como polvo en el viento. No dejó ningún rastro, era como si el ataque lo hubiera desaparecido o transportado a otro sitio.

Milos veía la escena desde lejos muy preocupado:

-_No espere eso de la niña. Lo que le pasó a él creó que sé la razón y no me gusta. Como usamos ese chakra puro para viajar a esta época, si somos impactados directamente sin ninguna protección como Wu por esa misma energía, seremos devueltos al futuro o peor._

-Es muy peligroso, retirada. Vartel, Rashield carguen a los otros dos y llévenlos con Lord Shishio y Akumu. Makiura después arreglarás cuentas con ellos, si quieren vivir vengan. Nos veremos después ninjas de Konoha.

Los miembros de la Garra de la Sombra le hicieron caso a Milos sin cuestionar, en especial tras semejante demostración de poder y el daño que le hizo a uno de sus hombres. Desaparecieron unos tras una nube de humo y otros como una sombra que se alejaba rápidamente. Por su parte el chakra rojo desapareció y volvió a la rubia, la cual se mantuvo en pie por unos segundos antes de volver al suelo por el cansancio, había sido un largo y cansado día para ella.

Los shinobis de la hoja, en especial Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, estaban incrédulos ante lo que sus ojos habían visto. Una pequeña, de no más de 8 años, había derrotado a 3 enemigos que por lo visto eran más fuertes que varios guerreros ANBU y lo que llamó más la atención era el chakra que se había liberado, era idéntico al de un demonio con cola y por el ataque usado sólo había uno que calzaba con la descripción, pero no podía ser posible.

Después de ver que sus atacantes se habían retirado, Naruto se soltó de sus ataduras y fue ayudar a Sakura a liberarse de las suya. Kakashi fue con Lee para ver si estaba bien, quien salvo por varios cortes en sus ropas estaba intacto. Sai ayudaba a Kiba a caminar, él y Akamaru estaban exhaustos y casi sin energías tras su combate. Los 6 se acercaron y tras una breve revisión por parte de la pelirrosa del grupo fueron donde estaba la pequeña:

-Kakashi-sensei, ese poder de esa niña no era…

-Creo que sí, es Sakura. Por el momento llevémosla a la aldea, para ver que este bien y comprobar nuestras sospechas con Lady Tsunade, pero no creo que sea posible. Es imposible- Dijo Kakashi, con un tono de incredulidad en su voz.

En eso Naruto fue donde Natsumi y le paso la mano por las mejilla y el cabello para ver primero si era seguro y segundo verificar que estuviera bien. Tras ver que estaba bien, les dijo a su sensei:

-Kakashi-sensei, la mochila tiene el símbolo de la aldea, así que creo que ellla es de Konoha. Además no podemos abandonarla aquí y esperar que esos tipos vuelvan por ella-en eso la sube a su espalda para cargarla- Yo la llevaré, ya que ustedes están lucharon más que yo.

-Naruto, tiene toda la razón-dijo Sakura con un tono de seguridad en voz-no podemos dejarla aquí, es nuestro deber protegerla hasta encontrar a sus padres o bien alguien que la conozca.

_-Bueno, era de esperarse que esos dos actuarán así. Naruto y Sakura son más parecidos de lo que ellos creen en su forma de ser; y sabía que ellos nos harían llevar a la niña a Konoha._

-Ok, nos acompañará a la aldea. Naruto, Sakura, ustedes se encargaran de cuidarla hasta que asegurarnos de que este segura-respondió Kakashi y entonces comenzaron el viaje de vuelta.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Puedes revisar si esta herida?. Yo sólo la vi y como tú eres tan increíble ninja médico verías si tiene algo malo-preguntó Naruto mientras saltaba por los árboles.

-Claro, Naruto nada más ve más lento para revisarla-dijo con un leve sonrojo por el cumplido que le hicieron. Tras revisar con su jutsu médico a la pequeña le dijo al rubio

-Esta perfecta, sólo que su cuerpo no aguanto tanto esfuerzo. Naruto, no recuerdas como la llamaron ellos, sé que Milos dijo su nombre y me siento algo incómodo decirle niña o pequeña.

-Te entiendo, Sakura-chan. Creo que era Nat algo, Natruri, Natmuni.

- Naruto no seas tan Baka, esos ni son nombres- y tras unos segundos lo recordó- ¡Natsumi! Su nombre es Natsumi.

-Genial, Sakura-chan eres brillante. Entonces procuremos que Natsumi-chan llegue sana y salva con la Abuela Tsunade- a lo cual asintió la kunoichi quien no podía quitarle los ojos a la pequeña rubia que estaba en la espalda de Naruto-

-_No entiendo porqué me siento así de apegada a Natsumi. No entiendo este sentimiento, es un cariño muy extraño._

_-__**También tú lo sientes. Bueno no es el único sentimiento extraño en estos días. Como por ejemplo, ya te aclaraste la cabeza con tus emociones hacia Naruto. **_

_-No es momento de eso_- lerespondió Sakura a la Inner Sakura sonrojada.

Tras unos minutos de viaje, Natsumi comenzaba a reaccionar, pero el agotamiento sólo le permitía mantener los ojos apenas abiertos en ese momento, dando la impresión de que seguía dormido para los que estaban a su alrededor. Cuando pudo dar un vistazo a su alrededor y distinguir las figuras que estaban a su lado, sintió una tranquilidad inmensa como si eso fuera un sueño. Al recordar lo que le había hecho a los miembros de la Garra de la Sombra, entonces dijo con una voz tan suave que ni Naruto o Sakura pudieran oírla:

-Muchas Gracias por todo, Kyuubi-san.

…

**Bueno este es el capitulo dos. En este caso, me enfoque en describir a los miembros de la Garra de la Sombra, tanto su apariencia como su personalidad, además de poner algo de acción de batalla. Para los que quieran ver como luce Natsumi, use como inspiración esta: http:/ xdragon10. deviantart. com/favourites/ ?offset=96#/d259eyf**

**Esta semana tengo mis últimos dos exámenes finales así que no podre actualizar mis historias hasta el otro fin de semana. Apenas pueda escribiré los nuevos capítulos para mis dos historias. Espero que les haya gustado y manden reviews con sus comentarios, nos vemos.**


	3. Los secretos de Natsumi

Capítulo 3: Los secretos de Natsumi

El equipo fue lo más rápido que podía de regreso a la aldea, previendo que en las cercanías estaban más enemigos de la Garra de la Sombras. Los ninjas de Konoha, aún lastimados de su reciente batalla, mantenían una formación mediante la cual buscaban proteger a la extraña niña que los había sorprendido con sus poderes. Al frente iba Kiba y Akamaru, quienes con su olfato trataban de detectar alguna amenaza, en la retaguardia iba Rock Lee, a la derecha Sai y a la izquierda Kakashi, mientras que Naruto y Sakura cuidaban a Natsumi en el centro.

Para la suerte de todos, Konoha estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban y en 10 minutos estaban en la puerta donde Izumu y Kotetsu, quienes al verlos con rastros de una feroz batalla no dudaron en preguntar:

-Kakashi, ¿Qué demonios les pasó, por sus heridas, parece que se enfrentaron a un ejército de ninjas?

-No estás tan lejos, Izumu. Dime la Hokage dónde está tenemos una verdadera emergencia entre manos y alguien que necesitamos identificar- indicando con la cabeza a la rubia que estaba en los hombros de Naruto.

-En este instante, debe estar en la torre Hokage. Deberían ir primero al hospital para atender sus heridas- le dijo Kotetsu al grupo.

-No hay tiempo para eso, dattebayo-dijo Naruto, sabiendo del riesgo que ponían esta nueva organización si se atacaban ahora la aldea.

-Naruto, espera un segundo. Kakashi-sensei, tú y yo iremos con Lady Tsunade con Natsumi, pero Kiba, Sai, Lee ustedes mejor vayan al hospital. Los tres batallaron más que todos nosotros y recibieron más daño.-dijo Sakura examinando la situación y las lesiones productos de sus combates con Makiura y Vertel.

-De acuerdo, Sakura-san, vamos todos. Después nos dicen como les fue con Natsumi-chan en el hospital- Respondió Rock Lee. Entonces los tres siendo Kiba ayudado por Sai desaparecieron.

Por su parte Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi se dirigieron a la gran torre que estaba en el centro de la aldea. Naruto, quien cargaba con mucho cuidado a la niña, se hacía varias preguntas con respecto a ella. ¿Acaso ella era un jinchūriki? Se sentía parecido al chakra del zorro, pero era imposible y no conocía otro bijuu que estuviera en el país del fuego. También sentía ese extraño y fuerte sentimiento de protección, el cual sólo lo sentía por cierta chica de cabellos rosados.

Sakura notaba la preocupación y duda en el rostro de Naruto. Desde que volvió de su entrenamiento comenzó a verlo diferente, en especial después del rescate de Gaara, cuando comprendió más la realidad que enfrentaba su amigo. Aunque no tuvo tanto tiempo para preocuparse por el rubio, ya que sin darse cuenta Kakashi ya estaba tocando en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Pasen adelante-dijo la actual líder de la hoja, Lady Tsunade quien estaba sentada en su oficina con su asistente Shizune pasándole documentos para sellar.

Cuando alzó la vista y vio al equipo Kakashi, se sorprendió de ver a una niña de unos siete años en los hombros de Naruto. La pequeña tenía algo de suciedad y raspones, sin embargo a la Hokage le llamo más la atención que ella tenía cierto parecido con los dos ninjas que acaban de entrar

-¿Y quién es la niña que traen?

-Lady Tsunade, a ella la encontramos cuando veníamos de regreso de nuestra misión, no sabemos nada más que su nombre, Natsumi, pensamos que vive en Konoha por su mochila-respondió Sakura

-Mmm… no creo haberla visto nunca. ¿Qué dices Shizune?

-No milady y eso que hace un par de días fuimos a la Academia a ver a los nuevos alumnos.

-Sí, pero Abuela ese no es el verdadero problema, dattebayo. Si no eran los sujetos que la perseguían eran muy fuertes, incluso su fuerza era como los sujetos de Akatsuki.

Eso fue una verdadera noticia que impactó a Tsunade, unos individuos que tuvieran una fuerza comparable con la de los Akatsuki eran de tener cuidado. En eso se dio cuenta de que Naruto dijo que perseguían a quien carga en su espalda. Ese detalle la extraño y decidió indagar.

-¿Y saben por qué buscaban a la niña?-preguntó la Hokage mientras ponía un gesto de inquietud poniendo sus manos frente a su rostro, lo cual preocupo a su asistente. Esta vez fue Kakashi quien respondió.

-Durante la batalla hablaban de capturarla, pero sin herirla. Además de que querían algo que ella poseía dentro de…-en eso fue interrumpido por cierto ninja cabeza hueca.

-¡AHH! Kakashi-sensei olvidas el extraño chakra rojo que libero Natsumi-chan que hizo desaparecer a uno de ellos como polvo-en eso Naruto sintió cierto aura de peligro detrás de él y al voltear vio a Sakura con los ojos cerrados y el puño listo.

-Naruto, Baka. Agradece que Natsumi está todavía en tus hombros, porque sino…-eso fue suficiente para que Naruto tragará en seco sabiendo del golpe que se había salvado de recibir por parte de su kunoichi favorita. Él aunque recibiera golpes por las tonterías que hacía, sabía que sin eso Sakura no sería la chica que él quería.

-UN SEGUNDO, chakra rojo. Estamos hablando del mismo color de chakra que Naruto-kun tiene o uno parecido-dijo Shizune bastante estupefacta por la noticia, entonces todos dirigieron su mirada a Naruto quien asintió con la cabeza y agregó.

-No sólo era del mismo color, se sentía casi igual al mío.

-Bueno, tendré que averiguar más sobre ella. Sakura, viste porque nuestra visitante sigue dormida, genjutsu, cansancio, lastimada.

-No, Tsunade-sama ninguna de las anteriores. Natsumi-chan agotó por completo su chakra y está casi en cero, con sólo dormir unas horas más estará como nueva y nos podrá ayudar a ubicar a sus familiares.

_-Interesante como tanto Naruto y Sakura se encariñaron con ella tan rápido para que le digan Natsumi-chan y no le quiten los ojos de encima. Bueno ambos suelen tener esa conexión con las personas- _pensaba la Hokage mientras veía como Naruto acomodaba a Natsumi en un sofá que estaba en la oficina y ayudaba a Sakura a revisar el nivel de chakra de la niña y limpiarle los raspones que tenía en las rodillas, lo cual le pareció una escena muy dulce y familiar.

-Haremos lo siguiente, hasta nuevo aviso Natsumi se quedará en Konoha. Si una nueva organización está persiguiendo a nuestra pequeña amiga necesitamos conocer sus objetivos y sus planes. Enviaré de inmediato un ANBU para que localice a Jiraiya, él debe de saber tener alguna información sobre ellos. Traeré a alguien para ver si localizamos a los familiares de Natsumi. Antes de irse tienen algo más que agregar Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi.

-Sí, hubo algunas cosas que ellos dijeron que me extrañaron. Algunas ni tenían sentido.

-¿Cómo cuáles Kakashi?

-Una Alianza Shinobi, en la cual supongo que Konoha está incluida porque dijeron que yo era un ninja de alto grado en ella. Además que ellos habían amenazado el mundo shinobi por casi 4 años.

-Muy raro, en especial eso último. Ahora todos retírense y ustedes dos –refiriéndose al rubio y a la pelirrosa- no se preocupen yo cuidaré bien de ella, está en buenas manos- Eso sacó un gran respiro de alivio por parte de ambos, quienes dejaron a la Hokage sola con la misteriosa niña

…

Tsunade convocó a tres ninjas de la división de inteligencia para que usaran el jutsu de lectura de mente en Natsumi con el objetivo de conocer algo, aunque fuera mínimo de ella. Dejó a cargo de la operación a Inoichi Yamanaka, el padre de Ino, mientras ella iba al orfanato y la Academia para ver si alguien la conocía o daba alguna pista sobre la misteriosa infanta.

Una hora después, la Hokage volvió a su oficina para encontrar a un agotado Inoichi sentado en una silla, Natsumi dormida en el sillón con varias gotas de sudor en su rostro, eso hizo que Tsunade se preocupará bastante:

-Inoichi ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, donde están los otros dos ninjas? Los atacaron, dime.

Entonces tomando un segundo aire, se levanto con algo de dificultad y dijo:

–Lady Tsunade, esta niña es un verdadero rompecabezas. Cuando el primero de nosotros intento analizar su mente, en 5 segundos fue repelido. Al preguntarle que pudo ver nos dijo solamente colmillos y garras. Tomamos varias rondas y nuestro mejor intento fue hace poco cuando los tres lo intentamos como equipo permaneciendo dentro 2 minutos. Y lo que vimos nos impresiono.

El ninja hizo una pausa para volver a tomar aire mientras la Hokage se sentaba en su escritorio sorprendida por lo oía. Una niña, aún dormida, pudo repeler a 3 miembros de la división de inteligencia. La inquietud de Tsunade se reflejaba en su rostro y le preguntó qué habían visto y dónde estaban los otros

-La vimos a ella-señalando a Natsumi-pero su vestido era negro y blanco, uno de nosotros decidió seguirla para ver si conducía al sitio donde se hallaban sus recuerdos, mientras que mi otro compañero y yo recorrimos el sitio. Al estar dentro, percibíamos una presencia que vigilaba cada paso uno de nuestros movimientos. Tras unos segundos escuchamos un grito y después una cola nos pisaba los talones para sacarnos de allí. Ese chakra, aún me causa unos escalofríos, sólo lo había sentido una vez. Hace 16 años cuando atacó el Kyubbi.

-Comprendo, Inoichi. Concluyo que los otros dos se retiraron por la fatiga y el impacto de ser expulsados tan bruscamente de una mente. Te agradecería sí que te quedaras.

Antes de que el shinobi respondiera, un par de golpes a la puerta los interrumpieron y seguido entro una hermosa kunoichi de cabello rubio plateado, la hija de Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino.

-Hola papá, Lady Hokage.

-Ino, ¿qué haces aquí, cariño?

-Es que encontré a Sambu mientras venía para acá y estaba muy exhausto. Al preguntarle por ti, me respondió que te encontraría aquí haciendo un trabajo específico de Tsunade-sama y estabas casi igual que él.

-Bueno, cariño si estoy algo cansado, sin embargo dime porque me buscabas.

-Mamá me pidió que fueras a casa para que revisarás unos asuntos de la tienda, pero creo que mejor me retiro ya que estas con Lady Tsunade.

-No, más bien quédate Ino- esta vez fue la Hokage quien habló- tu padre ya me ayudó lo suficiente y creo que es mejor descanse tras su "misión" en casa, además quiero intentar un experimento y creo que tú eres la persona indicada para ser mi ayudante.

-¿Yo?

Mientras Ino se acercaba al escritorio de la Hokage para conocer su idea, su padre salió por la ventana con rumbo a la floristería. Entonces Tsunade dirigió su mirada a la kunoichi frente a ella

-Sí, estuve revisando los reportes de tus misiones y note que tienes excelentes cualidades con las técnicas de lectura de mentes, y aquí entre nos, mejores que las de tu padre, por lo que necesitaré tu ayuda con esta pequeña de aquí- Indicándole con la cabeza a Natsumi- Ella llegó hoy y no sabemos nada más que su nombre y su mochila, la cual no tiene nada útil.

-¿Cómo es eso, Lady Hokage?

-Sólo tenía dentro equipos ninja básicos de práctica y un libro- Tsunade sacó de una de las gabatas de su escritorio un libro rojo por un lado y naranja por el otro- Pero no se abre de ninguna forma, debe tener un sello muy poderoso, para proteger su contenido.

-¿Piensa que es una espía, por eso? Es muy joven para ser una shinobi.

-Por eso te necesito. Inoichi, Sambu y Jinzen trataron de entrar en su mente para averiguar algo, pero la pequeña logro repelerlos fácilmente, su mejor intento fue cuando lo hicieron los 3 juntos. A pesar de su agotamiento, duraron un minuto en su mente así que esta vez iré yo, para obtener la información de la fuente directa.

-Y quiere que yo le ayude a entrar. No hay ningún problema Tsunade-sama, incluso estuve mejorando el jutsu de lectura conjunta de mente. Entonces que esperamos.

-Perfecto Ino. Veamos que nos esconde Natsumi.

Al preparar el jutsu para entrar en la mente de la pequeña, la rubia noto que esa niñita, salvo por el color de su cabello, tenía el mismo rostro de su mejor amiga cuando la conoció y le regalo el listón rojo que ahora usaba como su banda de Konoha. Volvió a la realidad, cuando Tsunade puso su mano en su hombro enfocando su chakra para ayudarla con la técnica. Hizo las posiciones de mano, cerró los ojos y lanzó su jutsu "Lectura de mente conjunta".

…

Al abrirlos, ella y la Hokage se hallaban en una especie de alcantarilla, donde se veían muchos tubos unidos a las paredes del sitio. La atmósfera no era para nada placentera, en especial cuando Tsunade percibió el chakra demoniaco acercándose detrás de ellas dos y comenzaba a rodearlas. Y para mejorar la situación, al frente de ellas se hallaba la misteriosa Natsumi, sin embargo a diferencia de cómo se la describieron, sus ropas eran las mismas que tenía cuando la trajeron a su despacho. La mirada de Natsumi era de incredulidad, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, seguido agitó su cabeza a los lados como si estuviera diciéndole "No" a ellas.

De inmediato como una especie de respuesta a sus acciones, la presencia del chakra demoniaco comenzó a disiparse y la chica huyó tomando un camino a la derecha del dúo. Ino recuperando el aliento del susto preguntó:

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Esa presencia que nos rodeaba tenía toda la intención de atacarnos y sacarnos de aquí.

-Sí, pero no lo hizo. Pienso que Natsumi controla ese poder y le ordenó que no nos atacará-una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la Hokage- Parece que le agradamos a la mocosa y creo que tenemos que seguirla, vamos.

Ino, preguntándose en su cabeza si Tsunade se había vuelto loca, asintió con la cabeza y avanzó aunque manteniendo una distancia razonable por si había que huir. Después de unos minutos, se toparon con una especie de celda de inmensas proporciones. Las puertas de la celda estaban unidas por una especie de papel que decía sello, sin embargo estaba muy desgastado y se podía remover con facilidad. Tsunade al acercarse a ver quién o qué estaba encerrado allí escuchó un grito muy molesto de una niña, con un tono algo arrogante, detrás de ella:

-Abuela Tsunade, Tía Ino ¿Qué hacen dentro de mi mente? Pensé que acordamos "Nada de entrar en mi mente para NADA, en especial si era con ese asunto".

Con una velocidad similar a la de un rayo, ambas kunoichis se volvieran para ver a Natsumi con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados mientras uno de sus dedos demostraba algo de impaciencia al estar moviéndose de arriba abajo contra uno de sus brazos. Esa pose sabía que la conocían, era idéntica a la que Sakura ponía después de que Naruto o alguien más decía algo estúpido. Entonces Ino, algo confundida, se dirigió a la niña:

- ¿Tía? Primero que todo, yo no tengo ninguna sobrina y lo de llamar a Tsunade, "abuela" no es para nada original, ya te ganaron con ese apodo un amigo mío.

Antes de que Natsumi respondiera, al lado de la celda estaba, para una gran asombro de Ino y Tsunade, otra Natsumi. Esta si calzaba con la descripción dada por Inoichi, mismo vestido negro con blanco, una diadema negra con una flor espiral blanca, sandalias estilo ninja negras, y en su frente una especie de marca que rápidamente desapareció de su nívea piel.

-_Natsumi, perdóname Kyubbi-san y yo nos encargamos de los intrusos anteriores no pensamos que la tía Ino y la abuela Tsunade vendrían. Aunque la Tía Ino se ve algo extraña, más joven de lo que recuerdo- _respondió la otra Natsumi

-**Es porque no es exactamente su tía, Natsumi-chan.**

De la celda unos ojos rojos y colmillos empezaron a salir a la luz, seguida de un pelaje naranja, garras filosas y varias colas. Tsunade supo qué era lo que estaba dentro y su respuesta casi gritada asustó a Ino

-El Kyubbi… ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?

-_Eso yo lo puedo explicar_-respondió la Natsumi de blanco y negro.

-¡NO! Nadie va a decir nada, en este instante los dos-señalando a la otra Natsumi y al Kyubbi- no les dirán ni una palabra sin mi permiso pueden ser una trampa y no olviden que la Garra haría lo que fuera por atraparnos. Y en cuanto a ustedes, no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero retírense ahora si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias.

-**Natsumi, ellas son en verdad Ino y Tsunade, pero de otro momento en la historia. Y con la Garra de la Sombra yo me encargue de ellos y parece que otros shinobis de Konoha terminaron el trabajo de alejarlos. Ahora estamos en la aldea y en la oficina de la Hokage. **

-_¡Wao! Increíble viajamos al pasado y si le pateamos el trasero a la Garra. Vamos eso es para alegrarse Natsumi, no te pongas Uchiha ahora._

_-_Oye, no me compares con ese clan. Bueno, encárguense de ellas, nada más no lo arruinen más de cómo esta.

-_Natsumi, espera-_ le dijo la otra Natsumi a la original, quien respondió con un clásico del libro de Sasuke Uchiha, antes de desaparecer de la vista de los presente

–Hmp- seguido de movimiento de cabeza para ignorarlos.

-Podría uno de ustedes como una persona puede tener más de una identidad o alma dentro de sí. Yo he entrado a varias mentes y nunca me he topado con dos personas iguales y con actitudes opuestas- dijo una muy confundida Ino.

-_Vaya tía, parece que no lo recuerdas bien ese combate que tuviste en los exámenes chunnin.-_al oírlo Ino y Tsunade se miraron extrañadas de que supiera tanto de la rubia platino_- Bueno, algunas personas de mi familia, específicamente las mujeres, tiene una especie de personalidad interna, que demuestra su verdaderos sentimientos o una opinión personal. También sirve para repeler ataques o transferencias de mentes de extraños. Esa soy yo, pueden decirme Inner Natsumi para que no se confundan y la que acaba de irse es la original Natsumi. ¿Ahora lo recuerdas, tía Ino?_

_-_Ino, ¿a qué se refiere esta enana?, preguntó la Hokage muy interesada en esta extraña habilidad que acababa de conocer

-Tengo una idea de que hablan. Cuando hice los exámenes la primera vez, en mi combate con Sakura, use mi jutsu de transferencia de mente. Pero después de que Naruto gritó llamándola, intentando despertarla, una Sakura en blanco y negro me sacó de su mente- Ino notó como la Inner Natsumi asentía con la cabeza, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su boca cuando menciono a Naruto y Sakura, lo que la llevo a una conclusión- Y si ella tiene razón, ella era la personalidad interna de Sakura, una especie de Inner Sakura.

Seguida de varios aplausos y una risa, Inner Natsumi le dijo: -_Perfecto, esa era Inner Sakura y, dándoles una pista de mí, podría decirse que estoy MUY relacionada con ella._

Eso le aclaro una de sus dudas a la Hokage, también lo último le hizo preguntarse por esa relación entre la Inner Natsumi y la Inner Sakura, y si lo mismo podía aplicar para las verdaderas. Aunque lo que en verdad asombraba era ver al Kyubbi tan calmado y colaborador.

-¿Cómo el Kyubbi completo y domado está dentro de ti? Porque hasta donde sé, tú estás dentro de Naruto por el sello del cuarto Hokage- preguntó Tsunade al zorro de las nueve colas

-_**Recuerda, Lady Tsunade. Venimos del futuro.**_

-_Yo me encargo de esta también, jiji. Perdóname Kyubbi-san. _

_-__**No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a ti. Sólo desearía que Natsumi fuera más seguido como tú. Ahora voy a descansar si necesitas mi chakra nada más úsalo como siempre- **__Seguidamente, el zorro desapareció aunque su presencia aún se sentía._

-Ok, eso fue muy raro. En la Academia nos explicaron que el Kyubbi era un demonio furioso que destruyo la aldea, pero este era muy amable.

-_Eso fue porque el cambio con los años y estaba siendo controlado en ese momento, así me lo explico él. Y un consejo, no le digas amable o dulce no es buena idea. Ahora síganme_

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Ino mientras respiraba más tranquila y caminaba con la Hokage detrás de la rubia.

-_Y Abuela Tsunade, la razón por la que él está aquí es muy sencilla. Nosotras, Natsumi y yo, somos el cuarto jinchūriki del Kyubbi_.

-¡Tú eres su jinchūriki! ¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?- La pregunta hizo que la alegre niña se entristeciera y agachando la cabeza respondió:

-_Prefiero no hablar yo con ustedes de eso. Natsumi se los explicará a ti y tal vez a la tía Ino, ya que es con quién más nos llevamos_- En eso la Inner se detuvo señalando a una rara puerta metálica.

-_Aquí hallarán varias respuestas a sus preguntas, en especial porque las llamó abuela Tsunade y tía Ino. Esto las llevará a un recuerdo y apenas este termine, estarán fuera de nuestra mente y podrán hablar con Natsumi. Buena suerte, quiero pedirle algo. No se sorprendan si ella es diferente a mí, recuerden yo soy sus sentimientos internos, pero no necesariamente son que salen en público y ustedes ven_.

Tsunade e Ino, aún extrañadas por ese último comentario, cruzaron la puerta alejándose de la Inner Natsumi. Apenas la puerta se cerró un fuerte flash de luz las impactó y sentían que se estaban cayendo.

…

La Hokage sentía como si se hubiera levantado después de una fuerte reseca. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas y sus piernas eran casi como gelatina. Nunca pensó que la mente de una niña de siete años, aún siendo la portadora del Kyubbi, fuera tan dolorosa. En eso se dio cuenta de que estaba en la aldea y a su lado estaba Ino.

-Ino, despierta tienes que ver donde estamos.

La Hokage sacudió a la kunoichi para intentar levantarla y empezó a abrir los ojos unos segundos después. Ino estaba igual de mareada que Tsunade, pero pudo levantarse y reconoció de inmediato el lugar.

-¿Konoha? Bueno eso nos dice que Natsumi si es de nuestra aldea, aunque los edificios se ven diferentes ¡Lady Tsunade vea el monte!, dijo Ino señalando al monte Hokage.

Lo que vieron les dejo claro una cosa, era el futuro porque al lado del rostro de Tsunade estaba una cabeza con el cabello en puntas y marcas como de zorro en las mejillas. Era Naruto, un sentimiento de satisfacción y orgullo llenó a la Hokage al ver que el sueño de no sólo él, sino el de su hermano y Dan se había cumplido

-Entonces Naruto logró su sueño, me alegro por él.

-Bueno, eso lo vuelve más interesante. Quién diría que el peor ninja de mi generación llegaría tan alto.

Pararon de contemplar el monte y comenzaron a recorrer las calles. Ino tenía razón, muchos de los edificios eran diferentes a los actuales. Eso preocupo a Tsunade, en algún momento del futuro una gran destrucción afectará a la aldea, pero sentía tranquilidad de que de esas cenizas se levantarían. Además notaron que las personas las ignoraban, como si fueran fantasmas así que no tenían ningún problema. Dieron vuelta en una de las calles y se encontraron con varias banderas con abanicos rojos y blancos, estaban en el nuevo sector Uchiha.

Al recorrerlo se dieron cuenta que habían varias familias viviendo allí y la ilusión de que Sasuke había vuelto comenzaba a hacerse realidad hasta que notaron que nadie llevaba una camiseta o emblema de ese clan en sus ropas. Antes de salir de regreso a la calle principal, vieron algo que les hizo pellizcarse para ver si no estaban en una pesadilla, sueño o realidad alterna.

Era una estatua hecha con piedra negra de un shinobi alto, de cabello largo, portaba el uniforme ANBU y las marcas a cada lado de su nariz estaban muy destacabas al igual que sus ojos, los cuales tenían una especie de triple hélice. Tsunade sabía que si esto era cierto, necesitaría mínimo 5 botellas de sake para superarlo.

-¡Una estatua de ITACHI UCHIHA en el centro de Konoha! El futuro esta al revés o Akatsuki conquisto el mundo-gritó Tsunade mientras veía lo que pensó que nunca pasaría, ahora que seguía un monumento a Orochimaru y Kabuto. Por su parte, Ino leía la inscripción en la base de la estatua.

-Milady, mejor lea la inscripción. Si pensaba que el futuro estaba mal, no me imagino cómo será la aldea que nos espera- dijo Ino con incredulidad y no era para menos cuando leyó la placa la actual Hokage

"_En honor a un gran y verdadero ninja de la Konoha. Quien siempre busco proteger a su familia y a la aldea hasta el final, incluso más allá de la muerte. Un ejemplo de lealtad, quien sin importar las consecuencias busco el bien común más allá del personal. Capitán ANBU Itachi Uchiha"_

La boca de Tsunade estuvo a punto de caerse y sus ojos se querían salir de su cara cuando termino de leer. ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Itachi que mató a todo su clan, traiciono la aldea y se unió a una organización criminal? Era oficial, la gente de Konoha estaba muy loca.

Ambas kunoichis siguieron su camino ahora con rumbo a la torre Hokage, quería ver si allí encontrarían las pistas que la Inner Natsumi les menciono antes de entrar. Entonces vieron que había un nuevo parque para niños muy cerca de la torre. Decidieron ir a ver jugar a los niños del mañana para alegrarse y pensar que no todo estaba tan mal. Al llegar oyeron una voz algo familiar:

-Ven Lynn, juguemos escondite con Konohamaru-san.

-De acuerdo Natsumi.

Dos niñas comenzaron a reírse y fueron a los columpios donde vieron al nieto del tercer Hokage, aún con su bufanda, sentado a la sombra de gran árbol. Tsunade e Ino al verlas reconocieron rápidamente a una, era Natsumi. Podía tener unos 3 años al igual que su amiga. Su personalidad, a lo que podían ver, era casi idéntica a la de la Inner Natsumi y no de la niña molesta que conocieron.

-Parece que ésta si es la verdadera Natsumi que nos hablaron- respondió Ino quien le agradaba lo tierna y dulce de la risa de las dos rubias.

-Sí, aunque no sé por qué razón la tal Lynn se parece a ti.

-¿En serio? Acerquémonos y veamos más de cerca.

Conforme Tsunade e Ino se acercaron notaron que el cabello de Lynn era del mismo tono de rubio que la Yamanaka, y lo tenía acomodado en una pequeña cola de cabello. Pero al ponerse al verla claramente de frente vieron que era una copia casi idéntica de la joven ninja, salvo por los ojos que eran oscuros. Konohamaru se levantó y se puso a su altura, y justo en ese instante ambas niñas lo jalaron de los brazos y la bufanda, provocando que se cayeran.

-Auch, cuidarlas a ustedes dos es algo una actividad peligrosa. Natsumi, Lynn siento pena de Iruka-sensei cuando les enseñe en la Academia.

-¿Que más podías esperar de mi hija, Konohamaru?

En eso Tsunade e Ino vieron a un ninja salir de la copa de los arboles. Portaba una camisa negra manga larga, un chaleco azul oscuro y unos pantalones ninja negros. A Ino le pareció sexy el ninja, mientras que Tsunade lo reconoció debido a los informes que tenía, en especial porque ella aprobó que se uniera al Equipo Kakashi.

- ¿Sai?- dijo la Hokage extrañada de ver a un Sai más maduro.

-¡Papá! Llegaste, ¿Mami está bien?- grito la pequeña Lynn quien corrió a los brazos de su padre.

-Hola Sai ¿Cómo siguió Ino? Todavía no nace el hermano de Lynn o ya te llevas a la mini-Ino con su mamá.

-Sí, la llevo para allá. Aún no nace, pero Sakura y Tsunade no quieren una sorpresa como pasó con Lynn, así que ya está en el hospital. Vamos Lynn-chan, despídete de Natsumi.

-Adiós Natsumi, Konohamaru. Nos vemos después- De inmediato Sai subió a su hija su espalda y desaparecieron.

-Señorita Natsumi, debo ir a la torre Hokage a reportarme, ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme?

-Por supuesto.

Conforme se alejaban los dos, Ino comenzaba a asimilar la imagen de su nueva familia.

-¿Lynn es mi hija y me case con Sai?

-Ino, recuerda que es un posible futuro. Pero antes debo preguntarte, esperabas algo diferente.

-Siendo honesta, nunca me imagine estar con Sai. Aunque tengo que admitir que él tiene algo especial y cuando lo conocí me atrajo bastante, no solo por su parecido con Sasuke sino por su personalidad tímida pero agradable y que me llamo "preciosa"-respondió Ino, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar al ninja de la tinta.

-Bueno, tal parece que tu hija y Natsumi son buenas amigas. Tal vez eso explica la tía Ino, pero apresuremos Konohamaru y Natsumi deben estar en mi oficina en este instante-

Conforme avanzaban por el corto trayecto al gran edificio, Ino pensaba en cómo sería su vida con Sai, Lynn y el bebé que estaban esperando. Subieron por las paredes de la torre hasta la oficina y vieron a Konohamaru entrar sólo y ser recibido por el sexto, el Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Apenas lo vio, Tsunade pensó que era su padre el Yodaime, Minato Namikaze. Pero el tono de piel, el rostro más maduro y la capa roja con flamas negras abajo marcaban la diferencia. Ino veía muy sorprendida los favorables cambios que el tiempo había hecho con su amigo, mientras pensaba:

-_Sakura, Sakura más te vale que escojas a Naruto porque si no te lamentarás toda tu vida._

En eso alguien muy pequeño agarró al Hokage por la espalda como si fuera un ataque, ambas shinobis del pasado no vieron quien era por la silla. Personalmente, Tsunade se sorprendió que ningún ANBU reaccionará para protegerlo. En eso Naruto agarró a la persona y con un giro la colocó al frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Tsunade e Ino entraron para ver quién era y se calmaron al ver a la pequeña Natsumi riendo. Entonces le dijo con mucho cariño el Rokudaime mientras la sentaba en su escritorio.

-Vaya parece que eres una pequeña ninja, mi pequeña.

-Por supuesto, Lord Baka.

Todos los presentes, incluidas Ino y Tsunade se rieron a más no poder por el apodo que la pequeña rubia le puso a Naruto y la naturalidad como lo dijo. El Hokage quien en vez de molestarse agachó la cabeza en señal de pena.

-Natsumi-chan, ¿Quién te enseño ese apodo para molestar al honorable e increíble sexto Hokage de Konoha?-respondió con su usual tono infantil Naruto, lo cual contentó a Tsunade debido a que aún siendo un adulto la alegría del niño que conoció seguía dentro.

-Algún problema con eso, honorable e increíble, Lord Baka- dijo una mujer muy bella de cabello rosado y ojos verdes quien acababa de ingresar a la habitación. Ella portaba un uniforme del cuerpo médico y su cabello llegaba a la base del cuello.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto levantándose de la silla cargando a Natsumi en sus manos quien exclamó de inmediato al ver a Sakura, estirando sus brazos como si buscará que le regalará un abrazo:

-¡MAMI!

-¿¡Mami!- eso fue la reacción de incredulidad de Tsunade e Ino, quienes estaban paralizadas al saber que Sakura Haruno era la mamá de Natsumi, pero las sorpresas no se detuvieron allí.

La cara de Ino y Tsunade no podían creer lo que observaban cuando Naruto le dio un beso en los labios a Sakura y le dijo:

-Cariño, tenías que enseñarle ese apodo a nuestra hija, Lord Baka. Vamos yo no soy tan tonto como era antes.

- ¡_Natsumi es la hija de Naruto y Sakura!_

-Lord Naruto, me retiro. Nos vemos después Lady Sakura, Natsumi- despidiéndose Konohamaru del actual Hokage y su familia.

Tsunade había visto suficiente y salió de la habitación seguida de Ino quien dio un vistazo a como Sakura y Naruto comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas a su hija. Ya abajo Ino hablo con Tsunade para terminar de aclarar lo que había observado.

-¿Quién lo diría? Naruto y Sakura acabaron juntos y tendrían una hija. Bueno eso explica porque la Inner Natsumi dijo estar muy relacionada con la Inner Sakura, si prácticamente son madre e hija. ¿Lady Tsunade, está llorando?- se sorprendió Ino al ver a la Hokage.

De los ojos de Tsunade brotaban lágrimas de alegría, porque ambos eran como hijos para ella y, por cómo se veían, los dos eran en verdad muy felices, y eso era suficiente para ella. Limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara le respondió:

-Sí, ahora tenemos que hablar con ella y más que todo protegerla. No permitiré que nadie le haga nada a Natsumi.

-Cuente conmigo, Tsunade-sama. No permitiremos que nadie le haga nada a la hija de Naruto y mi mejor amiga- agregó Ino segura de sus palabras, mientras eran envueltas por una fuerte luz que indicaba que el recuerdo había terminado.

….

**Este es el tercer capítulo de la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. En el próximo capítulo veremos el plan de Kaito ahora estando en el pasado y como Tsunade, Ino y una tercera persona, que aparecerá pronto, lidian con la identidad de Natsumi. Nos vemos pronto y manden reviews con sus opiniones del capítulo, aunque sean cortos, se agradecen mucho.**


	4. El sabio, la garra y la niña zorro

Capítulo 4: El sabio, la garra y la niña zorro.

Ino y Tsunade despertaron al mismo tiempo de su inspección por la mente de su pequeña visitante, quien se convirtió en un tesoro que debía protegerse hasta el final. Al levantarse las dos kunoichis vieron como Natsumi comenzaba a abrir sus párpados revelando dos bellos ojos color esmeralda idénticos a los de su madre. La cuarta jinchūriki del Kyubbi empezaba a moverse soltando un bostezo, con la mirada aún cansada, noto que no estaba en su cuarto sino en la oficina de la Hokage.

La verdadera Natsumi aún no creía que estaba en el pasado, necesita una prueba fehaciente de que no había tenido un sueño increíble. Su padre llevándola en la espalda con su mamá a su lado, como en los buenos tiempos. La Garra huyendo derrotado y ella sin tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de la familia. En ese instante noto como su abuela Tsunade y tía Ino, quien se veía mucho más joven la mirada detenidamente. Entonces preguntó con un tono frío y monótono.

-Tía Ino, no crees que eres muy joven para ocultar tu edad como Lady Tsunade.

-¡Eh! Tengo 16 años para usar esa técnica, Natsumi-chan. ¿Crees que quiero verme de 8 años? Vamos nos viste en tu mente, incluso tu Inner nos ayudó con ese recuerdo de tus padres haciéndote cosquillas- respondió Ino agregando una risa que pareció no alegrar para nada a la niña de los ojos esmeralda.

-Les dije dentro que no investigarán tanto. Esos recuerdos son absolutamente míos, junto con mi libro que debería estar- se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que no tenía su mochila- ¡Qué lo hicieron, ese es mi algo muy valioso y personal! Nadie fuera de mi familia puede leerlo.

Tsunade entendió por completo la advertencia de la Inner Natsumi. Ella tenía toda la razón, esa pequeña podía tener la cara y los ojos de Sakura, el cabello y algunos gestos de Naruto, pero por personalidad nunca dirías que era hija de ellos. La Hokage se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió uno de los gabinetes y sacó el libro que no había sido capaz de abrir. Al verlo, Natsumi mostro algo de vida y se lanzó sobre él, mientras abrazaba al libro, dijo aliviada:

-Pensé que lo había perdido, este es el último recuerdo de ellos.

-Trata de abrirlo, Lady Tsunade me menciono que era imposible abrirlo-siendo Ino la que respondió ignorando la última frase de Natsumi.

-Sí, salvo que pertenezcas a mi familia sanguínea o te lo muestren, el contenido de este libro es secreto. Un poco de chakra y listo.

El texto se abrió a un suave tacto de chakra de Natsumi y para probarles porque el libro era tan valioso abrió una página donde estaban dos bandas shinobis de Konoha azules y una fotografía muy familiar.

-Esa no es… ¿la foto del equipo 7?-pregunto Tsunade al verla la foto del equipo original de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi. Natsumi solo asintió con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada del libro. Entonces de un solo golpe cerró las hojas y un sello se activo en las espirales de este.

-Este libro es muy valioso para mi familia y tiene información del futuro que no necesitan saber por las consecuencias que puede acarrear. Disculpen, pero lo más importante es que NADIE usa este libro, es mi asunto y no necesito que intervengan. Sólo ayúdenme a volver y listo- Dijo con un tono autoritario que ya estaba comenzando a molestar a Tsunade.

Antes de que la Hokage respondiera una sombra apareció en la ventana, tenía un chaleco rojo con unas prendas verdes. Sin embargo su rasgo más distintivo era su cabello blanco, picudo y acomodado en una larga cola de caballo. No era más que el Gran Sabio de los Sapos, Jiraiya.

-Tsunade, un ANBU dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda con una información, así que… el increíble Jiraiya está aquí para ayudarte-entró el viejo Jiraiya con un dango en una de sus manos, entonces Jiraiya escucho una voz infantil en la habitación.

-Ok, es oficial estoy en el pasado. Esto acaso puede ponerse peor- era Natsumi, quien con un tono pesimista, se levantó del sillón, dejo el libro allí y comenzó a caminar por la oficina.

-Tsunade, no sabía que ahora era responsabilidad del Hokage ser la niñera oficial de Konoha, jajaja

El sabio pervertido miró a Tsunade, quien tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro diciendo "si sabes lo que te conviene, mejor te callas". El ninja de cabello blanco trago fuerte y decidió acercarse a la niña para echarle un vistazo, evitando decir cualquier chiste que afectara el temperamento de la Hokage. Mientras la veía, sintió un chakra familiar y le preguntó a su amiga:

-Tsunade, ¿Ella tiene relación con la información que necesitabas?

-En parte sí. Ya sabemos quién, pero son las personas que la persiguen la verdadera amenaza que quiero enfrentar ahora. Según Kakashi, esos individuos tienen un nivel parecido al de Akatsuki y si no hacemos algo tendremos una lucha en dos frentes.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Qué relación tiene él con esta niña?

-Su equipo junto con Rock Lee y Kiba la hallaron. También lucharon contra esos sujetos y si no fuera por la intervención de ella –indicando con la cabeza a Natsumi- esa batalla hubiera sido peor para nuestros shinobis.

Jiraiya estaba en parte sorprendido por las palabras de su antigua compañera de equipo. Una enana capaz de ayudar a Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sai, no era algo que se viera todos los días. Pero tenía sentido si la presencia que sentía era la de un ser familiar a quien lo había dejado al borde de la muerte una vez. Entonces con la voz que uno le habla a los bebés y se acercó a Natsumi:

-Bueno, pequeña ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

-Según aprendí, es costumbre dar tu nombre antes que preguntárselo a un extraño.

Ino al oírla tuvo un recuerdo algo distante de los primeros exámenes chunnin, de cuanto Neji y Sasuke se encontraron. Natsumi, sin darse cuenta, prácticamente estaba parafraseando al Uchiha incluso su personalidad era muy parecida a la de él. Jiraiya se levantó, se preparó y levantado su melena blanca, se presentó de manera tradicional:

-Bueno, me agrada que preguntes. Soy el ermitaño del Monte Myobokuzan, el espíritu sabio e inmortal, el sabio de la montaña del sapo, el increíble, maravilloso, perseguido por las mujeres, el grandioso Jiraiya.

Sólo Ino se rió de la presentación ridícula aunque cómica del sannin, por su parte Natsumi y Tsunade sólo levantaron la ceja incrédulas de esa actitud por parte de un ninja tan respetado. En eso Natsumi respondió al sannin:

-Ahh ya sé quién eres. Jiraiya, mejor conocido como el Sabio pervertido o Ero-sennin.

-¡OYE! Cómo te atreve a llamar a si a un hombre tan respetado como yo- mientras decía eso Tsunade comenzaba a reírse entre dientes- Muy bien te dije mi nombre, ahora ¿Tú eres?

-¿Corto o Largo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quieres mi nombre corto o el largo y completo. No lo uso mucho el segundo porque todos lo saben, pero en tu caso aplica.

-Chiquita molesta, dime el largo es mejor saberlo todo para ver rápido lo que quería saber Tsunade- diciéndole de mala gana mientras se comió una de las bolas del dango .

Ino y Tsunade también pusieron atención, ya que a pesar de tener una idea del nombre completo gracias a la Inner Natsumi, les gustaría oírlo de los propios labios de la hija de Naruto y Sakura. Entonces la pequeña rubia tomo aire y habló:

-Mi nombre completo es Natsumi Kushina Namikaze Haruno, pero mejor díganme nada más Natsumi Namikaze.

Las caras de los presentes demostraban sus diferentes reacciones a la noticia. Ino era la única que estaba confundida ante la noticia esto porque el apellido de Naruto era Uzumaki, no Namikaze y ¿Por qué su mejor amiga le pondría ese segundo nombre a su hija? Por su parte a Tsunade la sorprendió que Natsumi usará dos apellidos y el cambio del apellido aunque la Hokage si conocía el origen del Namikaze. Él que se quedo perplejo fue Jiraiya.

El sabio pervertido no se espero esa noticia, casi se ahoga con el dango. Después de tragarlo con dificultad se quedo boquiabierta al oírla y no era para menos, hacia casi 16 años sin escuchar el nombre Kushina o conocer a alguien que fuera de la familia Namikaze.

Eso hizo que Jiraiya recordará los últimos momentos que paso con su alumno Minato y su esposa Kushina, la felicidad de ambos por el hijo que esperaban y el momento en que lo nombraron el padrino de la criatura que nacería. En eso sintió un jalón en su manga que lo hizo volver a la realidad, había sido la pequeña rubia. Jiraiya se recostó contra el escritorio de Tsunade, y dijo:

-No pude ser, simplemente es imposible. ¿Cómo tienes ese apellido? El último Namikaze fue mi alumno y sé que tuvo un hijo no una hija. Además eres muy chica para poder serlo. Tsunade debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?-terminó de decirlo con algo duda en sus palabras.

-No, Jiraiya no es una broma. Salvo que esta niña no es la hija de Minato como tú piensas o es que no notaste su segundo apellido.

-_Segundo apellido,_ ¿Haruno? Pero no conozco a nadie con ese apellido- Jiraiya comenzó a pensar mientras Natsumi se limito a cruzar los brazos e ignorar al ninja que era el padrino de su padre, el cual debía tener una pésima memoria para no recordar a la chica con que Naruto soñaba esos dos años de viaje.

-No se me ocurre nadie salvo tu aprendiz, pero eso no tiene lógica.

-Abuela Tsunade, permíteme- ahora fue Natsumi quien decidió explicar la situación a Jiraiya- No tiene lógica si lo piensas que yo ya nací-lo cual confundió a un más al sabio pervertido -La verdad es que yo no he nacido todavía, pero por unas personas que quieren conquistar el mundo, viajamos al pasado. Y si te preguntas porque tengo dos apellidos se debe a mi papá. Él decidió tener ambos en honor a sus padres y que nadie dudara del legado y el amor que sentía por ellos.

-¿Y sabes de dónde proviene el Kushina?-esta vez fue Tsunade quien estaba comenzando a conectar los puntos de la historia y quería comprobar sus hipótesis.

En eso una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la fría niña antes de contestar, demostrando que algo de la pequeña alegre y sonriente que vieron en ese recuerdo aún existía tras esa coraza de hielo.

–Por mi abuela. Ella fue una gran persona y le debo mucho. Por lo que, tanto mi mamá como mi papá pensaron que era digno que la nieta de esa gran mujer, heredara algo de ese legado aunque sólo fuera su nombre.

Tsunade sonrió porque comprendió dos cosas. La primera, Naruto sabía quiénes eran sus padres y lo más importante, Natsumi cuando pensaba en su familia, mostraba que aún tenía emociones.

Por su parte Jiraiya entendió con ese último detalle la relación de Natsumi con Kushina. Respondió rascándose como si tuviera vergüenza de no haberse dado cuenta de algunos aspectos:

-¿Entonces eres la nieta, Kushina Uzumaki?

Natsumi sólo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, mientras que Ino comenzaba a entender de que estaban hablando, lo más probable es que esta Kushina y Minato eran los misteriosos padres de Naruto. Antes de que Jiraiya siguiera su conversación, Tsunade decidió levantarse de su asiento y sacándola de la habitación y habló con Ino afuera.

-Ino, quiero pedirte que te retires por unos momentos.

-Pero Lady Tsunade ¿Por qué?

-Necesitamos hablar una información confidencial con Natsumi, además necesito que llames a una persona en específico. Creo que es más que obvia esta advertencia, no menciones este asunto a nadie, en especial a Naruto y Sakura, sobre la verdad de Natsumi. Yo misma me encargaré de explicarles lo del viaje en el tiempo a su equipo, pero no deben saber que ella es su hija.

-Ellos deben saberlo, si fuera Lynn en vez de Natsumi me gustaría saber que mi hija del futuro me necesita, más ahora que la persiguen esos sujetos

Tsunade vio que, a pesar de no conocer a la mejor amiga de Natsumi, Ino se encariñó con de la chica. En eso puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ino y le dijo francamente:

-Ino, tengo miedo de que conocer su futuro los perjudique. Además hay algo extraño en la conducta de ella, más cuando mencionamos a su familia siendo que algo muy malo sucedió. No duraremos mucho sólo infórmale a ella que la necesito en mi oficina en una hora y vuelve, siento que ella te necesita.

-Comprendo Tsunade-sama. Pero ¿A quién quiere que busque?

…

Al mismo tiempo que estos eventos ocurrían en Konoha, a varios kilómetros de distancia en una cueva oculta en el bosque varias sombras se recuperaban de su batalla reciente contra los ninjas de la hoja. Siete se acomodaron alrededor de una especie de trono donde se hallaba, un ya recuperado, Kaito Shishio. Él se levantó y les dijo a sus subordinados:

-Parece que Natsumi tiene más control sobre el Kyubbi del que esperábamos.

-Kaito, no vengas ahora con esos comentarios ridículos. No me esperaba tener que enfrentarnos a shinobis y en especial ver al Rokudaime Hokage otra vez. Dinos ¿Qué demonios ocurrió cuando estábamos en la aldea?- Siendo Rashield quien muy molesto le reclamó a su líder por la batalla reciente.

-Calma. Parece que el chakra de su bijuu respondió a las emociones de la Namikaze y Wu no ayudó mucho con lo que dijo. Tengan cuidado, en especial tú Rashield, si la provocan despertaran el poder de las 9 colas del Kyubbi.

Hubo un silencio dentro de la cueva donde los presentes se limitaron a mover la cabeza aceptando las órdenes de su líder. Seguido Milos y Akumu se puso de pie y caminaron hacia su jefe, el músico de las sombras habló:

-Comprendemos Kaito-sama. Ahora ¿Cuál es la estrategia? Si cometemos un error aquí, los planes pueden fallar, podríamos luchar contra ninjas que están muertos en nuestra época y lo más preocupantes es que Konoha posee dos Kyubbi para derrotarnos y dos Hokages. Si me permite es una melodía difícil de tocar.

-Milos, tú y Akumu han sido mis generales durante esta cruzada contra la Alianza Shinobi y admito que es un riesgo que estemos en el pasado, pero más bien esto nos ayudará con nuestros objetivos. Les diré un secreto que nadie sabía hasta este momento, el origen de mis habilidades. Las técnicas que poseo las conseguí cuando logre robar parte de uno de los pergaminos de la Torre del Destino. El precio por mis acciones fue la pérdida de gran parte de mi chakra, ya que a la Muerte, el Tiempo y el Destino nunca se les puede engañar. Dure varios años para dominar esos jutsus prohibidos y al final el sacrificio valió la pena como se habrán dado cuenta.

-Kaito-sama, perdóneme por interrumpirlo, pero ¿Cómo logro ubicar la Torre? No era que su ubicación estaba perdida y para ingresar se necesitan las dos llaves de la puerta- esta vez fue su segundo general Akumu.

-Debería aprovechar mi presencia en este tiempo para agradecerles a Kabuto y Madara que mostraran su ubicación, ya que por las técnicas que usaron con su ejército, la torre se reveló y abrió sus puertas por unos momentos. Aproveche esa oportunidad para ingresar y subir por sus pisos, llegue a la sala principal y apenas toque uno de los tres pergaminos se activo una especie de trampa y sólo pude arrancar un trozo del pergamino. Por eso, aprovecharemos lo que sabemos del futuro para ingresar a la torre, conseguir un poder más allá de nuestra imaginación y reescribir la historia.

Todos sus ninjas se levantaron y aplaudieron la decisión de su líder, la mejor forma de derrotar a su enemigo era atacarlo antes de que se volviera una amenaza para ellos. Kaito Shishio veía por su máscara como su ilusión de dominación tomaba más fuerza, entonces sacó un mapa señalando los dos lugares donde las llaves se hallaban y agregó:

-Mientras cazamos esas llaves, veremos cómo extraerle el Kyubbi a Natsumi, necesitaremos ese poder en el futuro, por último debemos hallar a mi yo de este tiempo para él domine los secretos de la torre y así los dos seamos los artífices de la caída del mundo ninja como lo conocemos tanto en el pasado como en el futuro.

…

Tsunade volvió a entrar a la oficina sólo para encontrar a Natsumi y Jiraiya frente a frente sin mover ni un músculo. El sabio de los sapos estaba en el escritorio con un gesto que reflejaba algo más de incredulidad que duda mientras observaba a la niña. Por su parte la rubia estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo a un ninja del cual oyó hablar varias veces. La Hokage se acerco a Jiraiya y decidió explicarle toda la situación a su viejo compañero:

-Jiraiya, ya que se fue Ino por unos momentos podemos hablar sin restricciones de la situación. Antes dime, ¿Ya sabes quiénes son los padres de Natsumi?

-Sí, eso último me lo termino de aclarar, al saber que era la nieta de Kushina y mi alumno Minato; aunque debo de decir que me alegra y asombra que ese chiquillo haya logrado conquistar el corazón de Sakura, seguro que fueron mis consejos los que le ayudaron ¡AUCH!- Eso último le valió un golpe de la legendaria perdedora por salirse tanto del tema.

-Jiraiya, enfócate. Natsumi sabemos quiénes son tus abuelos y tu legado ahora necesitamos conocer más acerca de los que te persiguen. Y por favor no nos digas nada de las consecuencias o que esto es asunto tuyo ya que la situación nos afectará a nosotros también-Dijo la Hokage siendo lo más explícita posible con la niña que por su rostro podía decirse que ese tema le incomodaba bastante.

-_**Natsumi, tenemos que decírselo. Es la abuela Tsunade y el padrino de papá confía en ellos. Necesitamos su ayuda porque sino la Garra puede afectar mucho la historia.**_

_**-**__Lo sé, lo sé. Pero y ¿Si me preguntan por ese día?_

_-_**Sólo dile lo básico, no necesitan saber esos detalle AÚN-**esta vez fue el Kyubbi quien decidió aclarar la discusión que se daba dentro la mente de la pequeña Namikaze.

-Ok, les diré. Me busca la Garra de la Sombras, es una organización de criminales ninja de mi época que puede verse como un nuevo Akatsuki. La diferencia es que ellos unieron a todos los criminales, ninjas rebeldes, traidores, ladrones y algunos prisioneros que escaparon de las cárceles dentro de su ejército. Ero-sennin no creo que los pueda localizar u obtener información ya que muchos de sus líderes apenas son gennins o no son ninjas aún. Hasta donde sé quieren derrocar a los kages y que todas las aldeas escondidas estén a sus órdenes.

-¿Y dónde entras tú en sus planes?-preguntó Jiraiya quien se llevaría una sorpresa por las palabra de la chica del futuro.

-Quieren usar el poder del Kyubbi que yo tengo para derrotar a la Alianza Shinobi. Y si obtienen mi bijuu no tendrán dificultades con los otros.

Jiraiya quedo pasmado al oír que Naruto no tenía el Kyubbi sino su hija, sólo podía haber una explicación, la cual deseaba con toda su alma estuviera errónea. Así que sacando algo de valor, hablo:

-Dime Natsumi, ¿Por qué Naruto no tiene el Kyubbi? ¿Algo le paso a él?

Las palabras de Jiraiya sacaron de concentración a la niña, quien bajo su cabeza, fijando su mirada en el suelo. Su respiración era irregular y era obvio que las palabras trataban de salir de su boca, aunque algo se lo impedía. La actitud de Natsumi asustó mucho a los dos sannin quienes esperaban lo peor.

-No…los he visto… en casi de 4 años ni… a mamá ni a papá-

La voz de la niña estaba quebrada, se sentía el dolor y podía sentirse que las lágrimas deseaban salir de sus ojos. Tsunade no lo creía, no deseaba saber eso, aún era completamente necesario, debía saber si la historia de Minato y Kushina se había vuelto a repetir:

-¿Ellos los están secuestrados o algo así?

La esperanza de Tsunade se desvaneció cuando su "nieta" no reaccionó. Tanto Jiraiya como la Hokage sintieron que el corazón se les había roto en miles de pedazos, sus aprendices a los que les tomaron afecto no verían a su hija crecer. En eso Natsumi pasó su brazo por su rostro y dijo molesta:

-No es justo, simplemente no lo es. ¿Por qué la maldición familiar siempre nos persigue, es que nunca podemos tener un final relativamente bueno?- Jiraiya volvió a la realidad más rápido que Tsunade y le dijo:

-Natsumi, ¿cuál maldición es esa?

-Los cuatro jinchūrikis del Kyubbi pertenecemos a la misma familia y siempre hemos tenido una vida difícil. Además siempre los cuatro perdimos a nuestros padres por culpa del Kyubbi. No se confundan, yo no lo culpo de esto, más bien lo aprecio mucho a Kyubbi-san. Los responsables son los que persiguen la fuerza del Kyubbi, ya que siempre están tratando de dañarnos y como pueden ver es un ciclo que no se ha detenido.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de esa relación entre los cuatro portadores del Kyubbi, incluso la Hokage cuya abuela había sido la primera jinchūriki del zorro. Ninguno de los dos pudo responderle o aliviar el dolor que le hicieron recordar a la niña debido a que Ino entro a la habitación.

-Tsunade-sama, ya hable con ella. Vendrá antes de lo planeado y no se preocupe ni una palabra salió de mi boca. Eh ¿Qué pasó? –Ino respondió al ver el pesimismo en los rostros de los presentes y que Natsumi le temblaban un poco las piernas.

-Ya sabemos que sucedió en el futuro. No podremos obtener mucha información al respeto. Natsumi, quieres retirarte con Ino o tienes algo que decirnos-esta vez fue Tsunade con una tono cabizbajo se dirigió a la niña.

-Sí…por favor cuando luchen con alguien de la Garra, en especial con Kaito déjenlo vivo-eso extraño a todos los presentes-porque yo misma me encargaré de matarlos a cada uno para vengar a mis padres por lo que esos infelices me hicieron.

Las palabras de Natsumi eran tétricas. Como era posible que alguien tan joven pudiera tener ese sentimiento de venganza y odio por una persona. Ino, quien se había perdido parte de la historia de la niña, agarró de los hombros a la niña, se agachó y le dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y reproche:

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡No, si conozco algo de Naruto y Sakura es que ellos jamás dirían algo como eso, y menos seguirían el camino de la venganza!- Hizo una pausa para recuperarse y continuó- ¡Ellos saben muy bien, lo que ese camino le hace a las personas! Sasuke huyó por el odio y el poder para llevar a cabo su venganza, y todos no soportaríamos que otro se pierda en ese camino.

Las palabras de Ino no tenían mucho efecto en niña Namikaze aún así no se rindió, debía hacerla reaccionar. Entonces ya llorando le dijo:

-No creo que si Sakura y Naruto hubieran…muerto…desearían que su hija arruinará su futuro por venganza, más bien los decepcionaría. Puedes parecerte a ellos físicamente, pero no actúas como su hija, más bien diría…que eres más como Sasuke Uchiha.

La Hokage y Jiraiya notaron el efecto que tuvo esa última frase en Natsumi. La niña parpadeo por la sorpresa, miro a la que consideraba su tía favorita con una mirada de tristeza y un poco de pena demostrando que la comparación si le había afectado y con algo de suerte la ayudaría a cambiar su actitud. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y dijo:

-No eres la primera que hace esa comparación, aunque si la primera que me lo dice de frente. Varias personas mayores en Konoha, salvo los amigos de mis padres, se refieren a mí como siete. Eso por se debe a que soy la representación del equipo 7 original, me veo igual a Sakura salvo en el cabello y otros rasgos propios de Naruto, y tener la actitud de Sasuke. Perdóname tía, pero tengo que derrotarlos por lo que hicieron ese día, si lo supieras me entenderías-hizo una pausa para decirle con un mirada algo más agradable y dio una pequeña sonrisa- Parece que mi mamá no se equivocó al elegir a mi madrina.

Ino se alegro y en parte no se sorprendió, ella y Sakura eran amigas desde pequeñas, y pese a su rivalidad por el Uchiha, una estuvo al tanto de la otra. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, sólo dos personas podrían sacar a Natsumi de esa peligrosa ruta que su ahijada tomaría.

-Bueno, Ino puedes hacerme un favor. Llévatela la azotea, hablen y apenas llegue esa persona deja que Natsumi se quede en la puerta hasta que yo le diga que puede ingresar- dijo la Hokage a la kunoichi quien con un simple sí se llevó a la niña.

-Esto es muy confuso, Tsunade. Te confieso que esta situación no me la esperaba y si esos sujetos son tan poderosos, ahora deben de planear cambiar la historia.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero eso también nosotros podemos usar su jutsu a nuestro favor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tenemos una oportunidad única para cambiar el destino de Konoha, en especial el de Natsumi. Sé de los riesgos que conlleva cambiar la historia, pero si los derrotamos ahora, la batalla que tienen contra la Alianza se acabará y tal vez podamos evitar ese final para Naruto y Sakura.

-Entiendo Tsunade, después de todo eres la Hokage. Intentaré ver si encuentro información de ese Kaito que menciono y volveré en unos días. Y deberías intentar que hable con Naruto o Sakura, Ino está haciendo un buen trabajo para ayudarla, pero esos dos son la clave para evitar que se pierda como Sasuke hizo- concluyó Jiraiya antes dejar a la líder de Konoha sola con sus pensamientos

…

Habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que el sabio de los sapos se retiro de la oficina. Tsunade estaba pensando en todo lo que había aprendido hoy del futuro, e sabía que debía hacer algo lo más pronto posible o tendría dos organizaciones criminales muy poderosa con el poder de destruir la aldea. En eso unos golpes en la puerta, la hicieron volver su silla para ver una mujer alta de piel blanca como la nieve, de cabello rosado que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

-Disculpe que llegará antes Lady Tsunade, pero cuando me llamó Ino pensé que algo le pasó a Sakura.

-No es de tu hija de quien necesito hablar Akina. Pasa y toma asiento.

…

**Bueno, en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron reviews para el capítulo pasado. Ese ha sido el capitulo con más comentarios hasta el momento y por ese apoyo a la historia decidí adelantar el capítulo 4, como un regalo para ustedes. Ahora ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Manden sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencia, críticas del capítulo. Y por último, aprovecho la oportunidad, para desearles a todos una feliz Navidad y un feliz Año Nuevo. Los veré en el 2012 con nuevos capítulos y un par de nuevos historias. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Encuentros y sueños

Capítulo 5: Encuentros y sueños

Era una inusual tarde en Konoha y eso se debía a la visitante que había arribado a la aldea. Se encontraba con Ino en la azotea de la Torre Hokage mirando la relativa paz reinante en esa época. Sabía que grandes cambios, pérdidas dolorosas y una inmensa destrucción se aproximaban a las vidas de los aldeanos y shinobis, pero lo más doloroso para la niña era que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Ino había conducido a Natsumi a la parte más alta del edificio por órdenes de Tsunade y trataba aprovechar esa oportunidad con ella. Durante los últimos minutos, intento sacarle más información del futuro a la pequeña rubia, sin embargo parecía que le hablaba a una pared porque ella no quitaba sus ojos verdes de Natsumi de la ciudad como si estuviera buscando a algo o alguien.

-Natsumi-chan ¿Busca algo en específico? Recuerda que tu aldea es diferente a la nuestra en algunos detalles-al notar que no se inmuto ante la pregunta, tenía una sospecha de lo que su futura ahijada trataba de hallar.

-Si buscas a Naruto y Sakura, pueden encontrarse en Ichiraku o lo más seguro en el hospital con Kiba, Lee y Sai. Puedo llevarte a que los veas después de que hables con Lady Tsunade.

Ino sacó una sonrisa siniestra al notar que Natsumi la volteó a ver con un ligero interés oculto tras su frío rostro. La rubia platino notó algo que se le había escapado desde que trajo a la niña a la azotea, el libro. La niña no lo había soltado en todo el rato y menos alejarlo de ella, parecía que estaba pegado a su lado derecho. Su contenido debía ser muy valioso para la pequeña rubia ya que cuando lo noto que no lo tenía en la oficina estaba bastante molesta.

-Te propongo un trato, te acompaño al hospital apenas termines con la Hokage. A cambio me respondes unas preguntas.

-Trato, tienes tres, nada más. Sólo espero que no sean como esas tontas preguntas de hace un rato. Puedo decirte algunas cosas pero nada que altere el futuro y menos quien se casa con quien. He vivido contigo lo suficiente para saber que eres "algo" chismosa o me equivoco-respondió Natsumi agregando algo de sarcasmo al final.

-¿Con qué vives conmigo? Bueno tanto presionarte logro sacar algo de información, no crees- Sacándole un poco la lengua y cerrándole el ojo izquierdo en forma cómica.

-_Rayos, ¡Cómo pude decirle eso!_

_-__**La tía Ino es muy buena aún ahora. No es por nada que formó parte por un tiempo de la División de inteligencia de Ibiki Morino. Ahora cálmate y no seas tan molesta. Vamos, por favor a veces me apena estar contigo aquí dentro-**_ dijo la Inner Natsumi fingiendo estar avergonzada de estar allí y agregando una risa la final, que no le importo mucho a la Natsumi real.

-Eres mi madrina. Después de aquel…-hizo una pausa sintiéndose un ligero pesar dentro de ella, evito el contacto visual por unos momentos y tras eso, comenzó a hablar con la seriedad de siempre como si nada hubiera pasado- Comencé a vivir contigo y tu familia, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir al respecto.

-Natsumi, perdóname no quise incomodarte al hablar de eso-dijo agachándose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la niña quien no se movió, se quedo callada y con los labios sellados, hasta que volvió a hablar con una voz monótona:

-Siguiente pregunta-Ino le sorprendió que tan seria podía ser la pequeña Namikaze. Desde que la conoció sólo una vez la vio mostrar alguna emoción y fue al hablar de su abuela.

-Si yo soy tu madrina ¿Quién es tu padrino o no me lo vas a decir tampoco?

-Es algo complicado de explicar.-Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña rubia cuando continuo hablando-Mis papás querían protegerme lo mejor posible por eso decidieron confiarme a dos personas más a parte de mis padrinos por si algo les llegaba a pasar. Tú eres mi madrina y mi padrino es el mejor amigo de mi papá tras unos años, Sai. Las otras dos personas fueron Hinata, porque mi papá sabía que él podía confiarle su hija a una de sus mejores amigas, mientras que mi mamá escogió a una de las personas más cercanas y confiables que conocía, Shikamaru Nara. Es algo enredado, pero si preguntas, fue idea de mi papá-agregó la pequeña rubia un poco más relajada.

-Sí, ese plan tiene escrito Naruto por todas partes. La última pregunta antes de bajar y que Tsunade-sama me regañe por retrasarnos ¿Puedes mostrarme algo de tu libro?

Natsumi cambio su semblante. Sus ojos mostraban una intensidad y molestia al mismo tiempo, a su vez que el brillo de sus ojos verdes heredados de Sakura parecía desvanecerse un poco. Ella no dejaba a nadie, salvo en ocasiones muy especiales, ver algo de su libro porque su contenido era muy importante tanto para su familia como la aldea.

-Siéntate-le respondió la niña con lo que parecía ser una orden incómoda a Ino, quien detestaba ver esa actitud arrogante en la niña. Antes de que la kunoichi le respondiera con todo el enojo por ser mandada por una niña de ocho años vio como Natsumi se sentaba tranquilamente en el suelo, cerró los ojos y le decía mientras pasaba su mano por el sello del libro para abrirlo:

-Te dejaré verlo, pero solo una página. Escucha tía Ino no quiero sonar mandona e insoportable, pero el tiempo no está a nuestro favor- termino de decir lo anterior tratando de sonar lo más amable posible y agregó con lo que Ino pensó era una sonrisa - ¿Puedes?

Ino decidió mejor contenerse su enojo por un rato, agacharse y ver que le mostraría la niña. Al pasar las páginas, aunque fuera algo rápido, notaba como el contenido de cada una era muy diferente. Algunas páginas parecían tener información similar a los pergaminos de ninjutsu, otras fotografías y unas tenían unos textos cortos escritos a mano. Una de las letras no la conocía, pero la otra era claramente la de Sakura, lo sabía por haber leído las notas de su amiga cuando estudiaba diferentes técnicas médicas. La pequeña rubia se detuvo en la misma página que le mostro antes a ella y a la Hokage para comprobarles la importancia del libro:

-Ehh, Natsumi-chan ¿Esa no es la misma página de antes?

-Sí, las bandas de gennin de mis padres y la foto de su equipo. Yo te dije "una sola página" nunca hable de cuál pagina verías-dijo mostrando un poco de ego en sus gestos.

-¡Pequeña Tramposa! No es justo, yo deseaba ver otra cosa. La foto la he visto varias veces y las bandas también.-Ino le reclamaba a la pequeña rubia, quien parecía no importarle lo que Ino le decía.

-¿Ahora quien es la niña? Ahora, si me disculpas la Hokage me necesita-respondió con algo presuntuosa por haber sido más astuta que su tía y comenzó a alejarse de allí. Pero en su mente alguien ya comenzaba a reclamarle a ella.

-_** ¡Natsumi Namikaze no seas así de mala!**_

_-Vaya, pensé que cómo te avergonzaba estar conmigo no te oiría por un rato. Sabes que conocer información de este libro es peligroso. Tú y Kyubbi-san lo saben mejor que nadie._

_-__**A veces pienso que el apodo de siete de queda a la medida. Si lo quieres ver de forma razonable, la cual creo que es la única forma en que te entre en esa frentezota tuya, no te conviene verte así de insufrible en la aldea, mejor dile algo que no afecte el futuro. No seas tan desagradecida.**_

Ino vio extrañada como la arrogante Natsumi se detenía y daba un suspiro de resignación como si alguien la hubiera derrotado o recibido un regaño. Dio vuelta, abrió velozmente el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas como si buscará algo en especial. Se detuvo en una página que tenía varias frases, la tinta mostraba que cada una de las parte no había sido escrito al mismo tiempo. Una ligera suavidad y alegría se notaba en la cara de la niña e Ino le preguntó:

-¿No tenías prisa en ver a la Hokage o que no me mostraría nada más?- preguntó la rubia con una mirada curiosa sabiendo que tal vez había recibido una ligera "ayuda interna".

-Te prometí ver una página del libro. La que viste, tenía un problema, un pequeño espacio vacío al final, así que no era una página completa y… yo no rompo una promesa-le respondió la Namikaze, quien al inicio parecía no estar convencida de lo que hacía aunque eso cambio al relucir una determinación cuando dijo la parte de la "promesa".

-Muy bien, Natsumi-chan. ¿Qué me vas a mostrar?-Natsumi se limitó a señalar unas dos líneas escritas en la parte superior de la hoja. Parecían viejas en comparación con el resto, además la letra era descuidada y confusa pero se podía leer bien:

"_Su sonrisa es lo más bello que he visto, no había ninguna explicación. Y antes de que yo me diera cuenta, ya estaba enamorada de ella_."

Ino leyó varias veces esa pequeña frase, a pesar de ser corta y simple, mostraba un gran afecto por alguien, además era tierna y romántica. En eso oyó la voz de Natsumi a su lado:

-Decidí mostrarte algo que no afectará el futuro-la voz no era la de la niña arrogante y presumida, sino una más suave- Acabas de leer la razón por la cual mi papá se enamoró de mi mamá.

-¿¡Naruto lo escribió! Él no parecer ser de los que dicen cosas así, menos escribirlas.

-Veras, él era algo tímido en lo que respecta a sus emociones y sentimientos, más si ella estaba cerca, pero lo que él piensa de Sakura es exactamente lo que leíste. No puedo decirte nada más salvo que por dicha, en un instante tuvo el valor para declarársele y con algo tiempo logró conquistar su corazón.

Ino no respondió nada más le dio el libro a su futura ahijada y se dirigieron con la Hokage quien ya debía estar hablando con la mamá de Sakura. En su mente sólo había un pensamiento "Tenemos que cambiar el destino de Sakura, Naruto y en especial el de Natsumi"

…

La madre de Sakura estaba sentada en la oficina de la Hokage. Cuando Ino fue a su casa para avisarle que Tsunade-sama necesitaba hablar con ella de algo, tenía temor de que algo malo le había pasado a su hija, aunque por suerte Tsunade había apagado sus dudas apenas entro. Siempre que Sakura salía en una misión, confiaba en volver a ver sana y salva. Aunque era distinto al inicio ya que no sólo temía por el riesgo de su misión, sino por quién la acompañaba en su equipo, Naruto Uzumaki. Debía admitirlo, ella lo odiaba con todo el corazón en esa época.

-Disculpe por insistir, Lady Tsunade, pero ¿A Sakura no le pasó nada en su misión, verdad? Es casi nunca me convoca a su oficina, salvo para asuntos comerciales y si era se relacionaba con mi hija sólo pienso lo peor.

-Cálmate, Akina. Tu hija esta perfecta, salvo un par de raspones insignificantes pero está sana. Además recuerda que ella puede defenderse sola y en su equipo están varios de los mejores ninjas de la aldea.

-Gracias a Dios, mi niña es lo más valioso para nosotros- respondió la mamá de Sakura tranquilizándose en su asiento y dejando que su largo cabello rosado reposará en su hombros.

-Akina, sé que tú no perteneces al cuerpo ninja de la aldea y Ryo por razones médicas dejo de serlo, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea Hokage-sama ¿Cuál es?

-Para cumplir lo que te solicito, necesito saber algo muy importante antes ¿Qué piensas de Naruto?-eso hizo que el semblante de la madre de Sakura cambiará a uno más serio y se perdiera en sus recuerdos un poco.

-Le seré completamente sincera, al inicio yo era de las que odiaba al niño por lo que tenía. El Kyubbi causo una gran destrucción, perdí a varios amigos ese día e hirió a mi esposo; por suerte no lo mató. Cuando Sakura era pequeña, la alejaba de él a propósito por considerarlo un demonio y creo que varias de mis opiniones sobre Naruto, se las herede a ella. Al saber que estaba en su equipo, de inmediato vine con el Hokage rogándole sacar a Naruto del equipo o la reasignará a ella.

Tsunade vio como Akina parecía que se estaba confesando con ella todo lo que sentía por Naruto y parecía que la situación no estaba tomando el rumbo que ella deseaba. Para complicar más la situación, veía como dos sombras se acercaban a su puerta, una más pequeña que la otra.

-Con el tiempo mi opinión sobre él cambio. Sakura me contaba siempre sus experiencias y misiones, al inicio no paraba de mencionar a Sasuke y lo increíble que era, típico romance infantil. Pero hablaba cada vez más de Naruto, aparte de que a veces era molesto, rescataba que le sorprendía su esfuerzo, determinación y que él no era como todos lo veían. Me fui enterando por aparte, de las múltiples ocasiones en las que él protegía aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida para hacerlo y terminó de comprobar su valor cuando derrotó a Neji. No le diga esto a Sakura, pero sé de la promesa que Naruto le hizo a ella de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, me parece muy noble de su parte. Cuando volvió con Jiraiya-sama, note como mi hija alegraba y sonreía como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Sé que Sakura aún siente algo por el Uchiha, pero él nunca le dio tanta importancia y atención como el niño Uzumaki y su recuerdo la entristece. Por su parte, Naruto siempre lucha por proteger y hacerla feliz. Personalmente me gustaría que lo eligiera a él sobre Sasuke.

-Me alegra bastante que dijeras eso, ahora ya te puedo decir lo que necesito-Akina iba a preguntar ese cambio de actitud en la Hokage cuando le menciono su percepción de Naruto, aunque Tsunade se le adelantó.

-La razón por la que te llame se debe a que cuando regresaba Sakura y su equipo de su misión se toparon con ciertas personas peligrosas, antes de que preocupes más de la cuenta, alguien que estaba allí los alejo. Es muy…-en eso pensó que si Natsumi la escucha se molestaría mucho- bueno, es pequeña y necesita un lugar donde quedarse y alguien que la cuide. Ella tiene un aspecto muy peculiar… ella proviene del futuro.

-Lady Tsunade, no es un poco descabellada esa idea. ¿Está segura que no tomo un poco más de sake de la cuenta, como siempre?

-No, aunque por lo que vi debería-agregando una risa ligera, que confundió a su visitante- Ya comprobé su historia de primera mano y le creo por completo. Antes de decírtelo, quiero que me prometas que por NINGUNA razón le dirás su verdadera identidad a nadie en absoluto, ni Ryo y mucho menos a Sakura.

-Claro, puede contar conmigo. Sakura, Ryo-kun, nadie sabrá de ella. Entonces ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es tu nieta.-La mirada de Akina reflejaba una gran incredulidad ante de las palabras de la Hokage, a quien aún no le creía por completo. Decidió seguirle la corriente a Tsunade:

-Y me preguntaste lo que pensaba de Naruto, porque él es el padre de la pequeña, no es así-entonces una voz infantil, pero con bastante serenidad se escucho detrás de Akina.

-Siempre fuiste muy lista, abuela.

Akina se levantó para ver a la mejor amiga de su hija en el marco de la puerta de la oficina, quien ya comenzaba a retirarse de la escena. Sin embargo, más cerca de ella se encontraba una niña, quien posiblemente era quien había hablado. Por un instante, le pareció que estaba viendo un recuerdo del pasado, ya que pensó que quien estaba al frente de ella, era su hija Sakura cuando tenía ocho años. Aunque al notar el cabello rubio y la vestimenta descartó que fuera su hija.

-Entonces, si era cierto lo que decía la Hokage-dijo Akina algo sorprendida de comprobar las palabras de Tsunade, por su parte la niña sólo se limito a mover la cabeza y dar una ligera sonrisa sincera que llamo la atención de Tsunade- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Natsumi Kushina Namikaze Haruno, pero puedes decirme Natsumi Namikaze.

-¿Namikaze? Pero el apellido de Naruto es Uzumaki, no Namikaze.

-Ese es el apellido de mi abuela de parte de papá. No sé la razón por la cual lo cambio, pero creo que fue para protegerlo de los enemigos que él consiguió en su vida.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Namikaze me suena muy familiar. Un segundo ¿Ese no era el Yondaime Hokage?-dijo Akina curiosa, mientras que su nieta se limita a decir sí, como si esperará cierta pregunta.

-¿Existe alguna relación entre Naruto y el Yondaime?-preguntó Akina, aunque su voz denotaba que sentía una especie de pena al preguntar eso.

-Padre e hijo-Akina al escuchar a Natsumi sus ojos parecían dos grandes platos, además de que en su mente comparaba la imagen de Naruto con la de Minato. En su mente se decía "¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta?"

-Creo que le debo a gran disculpa a Minato y Kushina, por haber tratado así a su hijo. Aún así no sé como perdonar a Naruto por cómo lo trate tantos años-su voz demostraba que en verdad esta arrepentida, en eso sintió cómo la mano de su nieta tocaba su brazo como tranquilizándola

-No te preocupes. Sé que mi papá te perdonó en el futuro y no veo una razón para que no lo haga ahora. Pero no es sólo sentirlo, sino también demostrar esa actitud con acciones y gestos. Créeme a él te agradecerá el gesto y parecerá más honesto.

-Gracias, Natsumi-en eso para asombro y tranquilidad de la Hokage vio como la pequeña rubia le daba un abrazo a Akina para relajarla. Tsunade entonces tuvo que interrumpir:

-Natsumi, ahora te quedarás a vivir con Akina y su familia. Pero antes te que se vayan creo que es necesario hacer un ajuste con tu apellido para no levantar sospechas con los demás.

…

En las sombras de su guarida temporal, Kaito esperaba el regreso de Akumu. Lo había enviado a buscar información sobre el lugar, la época y tal vez reclutar unos bandidos que pudieran usar como carnada para la búsqueda de las llaves de la torre. En eso el ninja enmascarado ingreso y se inclino enfrente de su señor.

-Kaito-sama, sus suposiciones sobre los tiempos eran correctas. No pude encontrar a nadie digno de servirle a la Garra, pero conseguí información referente a usted.

-¿Conmigo? Dime Akumu, pronto atacaremos y necesito asegurar el éxito del plan.

-Un hombre estaba haciendo preguntas en uno de los pueblos cercanos a Konoha, pregunta si conoce a un ninja que responde al nombre de Kaito o si tiene habilidades misteriosas.

-Debió ser el Sannin Jiraiya, él es una de las fuentes de información más valiosas de Konoha, en especial para la Hokage. Si están preguntando eso es porque la niña zorro habló y me están buscando. Parece que tendremos que acelerar nuestro ataque a Suna.

-Podría decirme si averiguaste algo del paradero de mi yo de esta época en ese pueblo que fuiste.

-No, Shishou-sama. Sin embargo por lo que me ha contado, creo que ya su otro yo va en camino a la prisión del muro en Suna. Lo más seguro es que ya en la mañana este encerrado allí.

-Tiene sus pros y contras esta situación-dijo pensativo el líder de la Garra de la Sombra, mientras ponía se frotaba la barbilla pensando en las alternativas que se le presentaban- Nos ayuda el saber que está en un lugar accesible y podremos extraerlo, el problema es que esa aldea tiene dos defensas a su favor. La primera es su desierto que siempre nos ha dificultado las batallas y por supuesto, su mayor protección, Gaara.

-El Kazekage. Nunca subestimé su defensa absoluta y luchar contra él cerca de la arena, era pedir una sentencia de muerte. Si atacamos debe ser un golpe directo y veloz.

-Tienes razón Akumu, diles que partirán al anochecer para infiltrarse y atacar lo más pronto posible. Enviaré a Milos, él fue el comandante en los ataques al desierto y logro un par de triunfos. Además Vartel es el más veloz y puede aniquilar a los guardias rápidamente, por último Oyuky irá con ellos.

-¿Oyuky? Con todo respecto, ella ni siquiera es una de la Mano para ir a una operación tan peligrosa. Su presencia entorpecerá el ataque-decía Akumu preocupado de que su maestro estuviera cometiendo un grave error, pero una risa siniestra lo detuvo.

-Hahaha, la niña de hielo tiene un gran poder que desconoces, su ira explotará pronto y nos será bastante útil. Vartel la subestima más que el resto de ustedes, pero quién sabe si su vida dependerá de que el frío no sea muy intenso.

Akumu se limitar a bajar la cabeza y retirarse de la habitación para decirle a los miembros del plan. Él había pasado mucho tiempo con Kaito y estuvo desde el inicio de la Garra. En ocasiones, las palabras confusas o advertencias que daba Kaito se convertían en las predicciones del futuro y casi siempre acertaban. Una de ellas era la espada que comenzó la guerra y terminó con la existencia de un Hokage

…

Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Rock Lee estaban esperando a Kiba en el puesto de Barbiquiu. Apenas salieron del hospital, él les dijo que debía ir a ver cómo estaba Akamaru. El perro ninja, se lo llevaron después de la batalla a la hermana de Kiba para que lo examinará y comprobar que no estuviera herido. Por su parte los otros ninjas, a pesar de que haber tenido una intensa batalla, no estaban gravemente heridos, siendo Kiba y Sai los que recibió más daño al enfrentarse al shinobi que se parecía a una bestia. El ninja de la tinta era el único con evidencias visibles de la batalla ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en su brazo, por lo que no podría usarlo por un par de días.

-¡Ahh! Yo quería ir a Ichiraku a celebrar la misión, dattebayo-habló Naruto cruzándolos brazos por no haber ido a su restaurante favorito.

-¡Naruto! Que no puedes sobrevivir un día sin ramen-dijo Sakura regañándolo, quien estaba al lado de él- Además no tenemos casi nada que celebrar, esos sujetos eran muy fuertes y pueden causar grandes problemas,

-Tienes razón, Sakura-chan-respondió Naruto, ahora con una voz de preocupación- Además fue muy extraño lo que pasó allí ¿Qué es lo querrían ellos con Natsumi-chan?

-No tengo idea, tal vez tenga relación con ese chakra rojo que uso Natsumi-chan. Pero algo más me puso a pensar, sus palabras cuando nos encontramos con ellos fueron muy confusas, era como si ellos fueran del…-Se detuvo Sakura, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, a su vez Rock Lee, Sai y Naruto esperando oír a que conclusión había llegado la pelirrosa-si fueran… del futuro.

-¿Del futuro? Sakura-chan eso es imposible, dattebayo-respondió Naruto incrédulo.

-Algo descabellado, pero el principio para la técnica de teletransportación es similar. Así que es muy difícil y complejo, pero no imposible-dijo una voz familiar para ellos.

-Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, qué bueno verlos por aquí. ¿Cómo está Akamaru?-preguntó Naruto con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Está bien, pero mi hermana me recomendó que lo dejará descansar para asegurar que este como nuevo. Por cierto les hable de la misión a estos dos que venían para acá y oímos eso último-les dijo Kiba mientras que los recién llegados se acomodaban en los asientos.

-Sí, pero si ellos vienen del futuro, la niña que se encontraron también es de esa época-dijo Chouji dejando a todos sorprendidos, ya que nunca se les ocurrió esa posibilidad.

-Tal vez, lo sea. Sólo Natsumi-san nos puede explicar este asunto-respondió Sai con su habitual serenidad, en eso Shikamaru habló mirando a la puerta:

-¿Cómo dijeron que era la niña? Pequeña, rubia, ojos verdes, con un vestido y diadema rojas.

-Sí, Shikamaru ¿Cómo sabes tanto si sólo te mencione que era rubia?

-Pues está afuera con Ino… Que molestia, pensaba comer tranquilo sin sobresaltos-respondió el ninja del clan Nara mientras que todos los demás salían apresurados afuera para toparse con Ino y la niña.

-No vienes Shikamaru-preguntó Chouji quien estaba esperando a su mejor amigo.

-Chouji, no va a haber problemas. Recuerda que esta Naruto, Kiba, Ino y Sakura cuando esos cuatro están cerca se puede oír la discusión a 100 metros de distancia. Además podremos preguntarles después a ellos, mientras podremos comer tú y yo tranquilamente. ¿Qué dices, Chouji?

-Bueno, Shikamaru me quedo, a cambio de que me dejas quedarme con la porción que Naruto dejo descuidada aquí-a lo cual respondió con una simple gesto indicándole "adelante"

…

Natsumi e Ino estaban buscando a Naruto y Sakura. Después de salir de la oficina de la Hokage y despedirse de su abuela, explicándole lo que iba a hacer; se fue con Ino quien la esperaba en la entrada de la Torre.

Primero fueron al hospital, pero al preguntar por sus amigos a Ino le dijeron que les habían dado de alta hace un rato. Entonces se dirigían a Ichiraku, sabiendo cuanto le encantaba el ramen a Naruto y que muy pocas cosas podían detenerlo de no ir a ese sitio. Al pasar por el puesto de Barbiquiu, la pequeña rubia se detuvo y al voltearse vio como 4 ninjas muy familiares para ella llegaban. Ino fue la que habló primero:

-Bueno, con que aquí estaban todos… ¡Sai! ¿Que te pasó en el brazo? ¿Estás bien?

"_Según mi libro, cuando alguien muestra preocupación por la salud de uno, es apropiado minimizar sus preocupaciones y agradecer_"- pensaba Sai

-No es nada, Ino-san. Un ligero golpe pero muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí-agregando una de sus sonrisas falsas alegrando a Ino, quien se puso al lado de él para asegurar de que "estuviera bien", por su parte Natsumi y la Inner Natsumi decían en su mente "¿Siempre sonreía así de falso antes?",

-Bueno, parece que alguien más se despertó. No es así, niñita-respondió Kiba, diciendo niñita como molestándola, sin saber del carácter de Natsumi "algo" explosivo.

-¡Es Natsumi, no niñita! No te molestaría preguntar primero antes de decirme así, no me ves llamándote aliento de perro o no-Todos quedaron sorprendidos de ver la actitud de la niña, salvo Ino que se limitó a mirar a otro lado como si nada hubiera pasado.

-HAHAHAHA, sin conocerte y ya descubrió que eres aliento de perro, Kiba. Esta niña ya me agrada bastante, dattebayo-dijo Naruto se estaba riéndose, mientras que Kiba trataba de controlarse y evitar discutir con una niña de siete años que se había burlado de él.

-Natsumi-chan…-dijo Ino como indicándole a la niña que se disculpará, por su parte la Inner Natsumi ya estaba hablando con ella.

-"_**Ichhh, Natsumi…Podrías no sé ¡Controlarte, Cha! Recuerda que es el tío Kiba y es un poco burlista a veces. No quiero tener que repetir lo mismo de la azotea.**_

_**-**__Lo sé, lo sé, pero sabes que yo no soportó que me digan niñita. Sólo dos personas pueden decirme así y nada más, tal vez la tía Ino, pero la del futuro._

_-__**OK, pero discúlpate y por favor no seas tan insoportable.**_

Tomando un segundo aire, tosió un poco, se acerco a Kiba y le dijo tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible:

-Creo que comenzamos con el pie equivocado, mi nombre es Natsumi Nami… digo Natzuruno y…perdón por mi comportamiento previo, pero NO me digas niñita o algo parecido otra vez.

-_**Algo es algo-**_respondió la Inner Natsumi quien se conformo con ese intento de dulzura de su contraparte.

-Sí, creo que yo también me disculpo. Kiba Inuzuka, un gusto conocerte y no te preocupes, no te diré niñita sino no dices aliento de perro, trato-a eso asintió Natsumi

-Yo soy el gran Rock Lee, Natsumi-san es un gusto ver que estas bien-dijo la bestia verde, y la niña solo bajaba la cabeza diciendo "Gracias"

-Mucho gusto, Natsumi-chan. Yo soy Sakura Haruno, si necesitas que te ayude en algo no dudes en hablar conmigo-respondió la pelirrosa agregando una sonrisa, pero esta vez Natsumi no respondió. Ella estaba impactada, su mirada se encontraba un poco pérdida, su boca algo abierta, y no era de extrañarse si eran casi cuatro años sin ver la mirada dulce de unos ojos verdes como los de ella. Sin embargo su asombro no paro allí cuando oyó una voz que estaba muy cerca:

-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Natsumi-chan no te preocupes si esos sujetos vuelven, te prometo que los derrotaré y no te pasará nada. Natsumi-chan estas bien, dattebayo

Lo que pasaba era que Natsumi seguía impactada por el hecho de ver a sus padres otra vez. Ella era una chica fuerte para su edad, todos le decían que llegaría ser una ninja muy talentosa, pero los amigos de sus padres siempre le mencionaban que le faltaba algo que otro en el pasado también careció. Parecía que observarlos había hundido en un trance a la niña donde veía los recuerdos que aún tenía de sus padres, mientras que mantenía la misma expresión que cuando vio a Sakura. Estaba quieta y era como si su mundo se limitará en las versiones jóvenes de sus padres, la única diferencia era que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse sin que ella pudiera controlarlos o quisiera hacerlo. Afortunadamente, la Inner Natsumi llegó al rescate:

-_**Reacciona o tu intento de ocultarles quien eres fallará. Te ayudó, di gracias y…**_

-Natsumi-chan ¿Nos estas escuchando? dattebayo-Al darse cuenta la pequeña rubia vio como Naruto estaba mirándola de frente y Sakura también se había acercado y miraba la niña con cierta preocupación. Se limpió los ojos y dijo con la seriedad que estaba usando en esa época:

-Disculpen mi distracción, Mam…digo Sakura-san y Naruto-san. Quiero agradecerles en primero lugar por salvarme de la Garra, traerme a Konoha y curar mis heridas-en eso noto como los dos se volvieron a ver extrañados de que ella supiera esa información si estaba dormida.

-**Eh, Natsumi. Sé que no te gusta oírme, más si son malas noticias, pero tú estabas casi inconsciente cuando eso pasó así que inventa algo rápido. Si tu papá se dio cuenta, no durarán mucho en preguntar, en especial Sakura que es bastante observadora y muy lista-**respondió el Kyubbi.

Y como si el zorro fuera adivino, la pelirrosa le preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Estuviste dormida y con niveles muy bajos de chakra casi cero. Y no me digas que no es así porque revise tu condición todo el camino a la aldea.

-Digamos que pude abrir los ojos de camino aquí por unos instantes y la Hokage me contó el resto de la historia, no es así Ino-san-respondió Natsumi y afortunadamente Ino le dio un poco de ayuda.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama me pidió que fuera a su oficina y le ayudará con Natsumi para procurar que no se metiera en problemas.

-Lo importante ahora que Natsumi está despierta, es saber quienes eran la perseguían y dónde vive ella para asegurarnos de que nada le pase-respondió Sai, quien debía entregarle parte de esa información a Danzo.

-No les puedo decir nada a ustedes con respecto a mí-eso sorprendió a los presentes-aunque si quieren averiguar algo, pregúntenle ustedes mismos a la Hokage. Ella les explicará las cosas mucho mejor. Y con respecto a dónde vivo, el asunto es que no tengo con quién quedarme, por lo que me quedare con uno de su equipo-dijo Natsumi y antes de mencionar con quién era, Sakura comentó

-Espero que no sea con Naruto, allí es un relativo desorden.

-¡Hey! Sakura-chan, no está soy tan desordenado, dattebayo.

-Así ¿Cuántos tazones de ramen están regados en el piso de tu departamento?-le respondió alzando la ceja esperando la respuesta, ya que ella había ido varias veces e incluso había tropezado con esos tazones. Ante eso Naruto intentó recordar y contaba con los dedos, hasta la pequeña rubia dijo:

-Demasiado para recordar parece ser.

Natsumi sabía a la perfección de la afición de su padre con el ramen, incluso había visto en una foto del libro el escritorio del Hokage con par de tazones escondidos. Ese comentario provocó la risa de los presentes y el sonrojo de Naruto, quien agregó:

-Natsumi-chan. Primero Sakura y ahora tú. No es justo que se alíen contra mí-la niña bajo la mirada y sacó una pequeña sonrisa, ella sentía como esta escena de cierta manera, se le hacía familiar.

-Jaja-haciendo una pausa- bueno no nos dijiste con quién te ibas a quedar Natsumi-san-Preguntó Rock Lee

-De acuerdo a la sugerencia de la Hokage y como es la única kunoichi de su equipo, me quedaré con Sakura Haruno. Ya lo hablamos con su madre, Sakura-san y ella aceptó-dijo la pequeña rubia sonando lo más formal posible. Si no la estuvieran viendo de frente, los ninjas pensarían que estaban hablando con una persona mayor que Natsumi.

-Ok, Sakura-chan te toca cuidarla. Nos vemos por cierto pequeña Natsumi-todos miraron al rubio de la misma forma como cuando le decía "gordo" a Chouji, esperando ver de nuevo la actitud de la niña- la Hokage nos asigno a Sakura y a mí, tu protección mientras estés en la aldea. Por lo que mañana estarás con nosotros todo el día, espero que no te moleste, dattebayo.

Sai, Ino, Lee, Kiba se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver que Natsumi estaba completamente calmada y relajada. No dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza al Uzumaki y seguido jaló el brazo de Sakura como indicándole que quería irse del lugar. Cuando Sakura y la niña se iban, Rock Lee las veía algo confundido.

-Sucede algo Lee, tienes esa rara mirada y no es muy normal en ti

-Ah… no es nada. Es que ¿Es idea mía o Natsumi-san tiene cierto parecido con Sakura?

-Ahora que lo dices si-respondió Kiba quien se quedo viendo a las dos. Ino decidió interrumpir antes de que las sospechas aumentaran.

-No, para nada son ideas suyas. Vamos adentro antes de que Chouji se termine la orden- Afortunadamente los demás le hicieron caso a la rubia platinada y antes de que ella misma ingresará recordó la imagen de su mejor amiga con su futura hija. Ella noto un ligero cambio en el comportamiento de su futura ahijada y tenía esperanza de que cuanto más estuviera con ella y Naruto, dejaría esa actitud fría.

…

La luna ya estaba brillando en el cielo y Sakura estaba sentada en su cama recordando los diferentes hechos que habían pasado en el transcurso del día. Cuando llegó a casa con Natsumi, le extraño el comportamiento de su mamá con la niña. Su madre era demasiado cariñosa con ella, no era normalmente no se comportará así, sino que la consentía bastante y la trataba de la misma forma, como a ella cuando tenía esa edad. Sin embargo parecía que la misma Natsumi le parecían demasiado exagero ese trato, ya que hacía un gesto como de vergüenza similar al de Naruto cuando estaba en una situación incómoda.

-_**Hablando de Naruto, ¿Ya aclaraste como tus sentimientos con respecto a él?-**_preguntó la Inner Sakura

-_Vas a seguir con eso, ya te dije que no molestes. Sabes que Naruto es muy importante para mí, me acompañado todo este tiempo y se preocupaba por mi felicidad._

_-__**Vas muy bien, sigue**_

_**-**__Pero no sé, esta la promesa que él me hizo y también esta…-_respondía Sakura quien al hablarle a su Inner se notaba un poco de tristeza.

_-¡__**Ni se te ocurra mencionar esa serpiente de Sasuke! Incluso antes de que se fuera, no nos prestaba casi nada de atención o intenta ser agradable. Él solo le importaba su venganza, su clan y nada más una vez mostro algo de interés por nosotras de la forma que queríamos. Aquella vez cuando casi nos besamos aunque fue demasiado extraño ya que después de eso nunca actuó igual a esa ocasión incluso antes de irse de la aldea.**_

_**-**__Lo sé, pero esa ocasión me da un poco de esperanza de que él cambie, porque sé que hay algo bueno en él y lo misma piensa Naruto, por otro lado Naruto ha cambiado mi forma de verlo y es increíble como es ahora. No sé, es algo complejo todo eso._

_-__**Luego discutimos eso, por lo menos dale una oportunidad a él. **_

En eso entro Natsumi a la habitación de Sakura con su libro en el brazo. Como en la casa de los Haruno no había otro cuarto disponible, Akina decidió que compartiera cuarto la pequeña rubia con la pelirrosa. Habían acomodado una cama adicional allí al lado de la de Sakura y le dio una vieja pijama de la pelirrosa, la cual le quedaba perfecta. Al verla, la kunoichi noto cierto parecido con ella.

-¿S_oy yo o Natsumi-chan se ve como nosotras?_

_-__**Seguro es el pijama. **_

-Sakura-san, ¿Esa es mi cama?-dijo la pequeña rubia siendo lo más respetuosa posible.

-Sí, puedes colocar tu libro en ese estante que está al lado.

-Gracias, es algo muy valioso para mí. Sakura-san, puedo pedirte un favor-le decía mientras colocaba su libro en el estante.

-Claro, dime que necesitas.

-Podrías no ver mi libro, es algo personal y no me gustaría que extraños lo vean. No es que no te tenga confianza, pero…-en eso vio la calidez en el rostro de Sakura que la hacía rememorar los momentos que paso con su madre.

-No te preocupes, no lo veré si no quieres. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias-dijo Natsumi acostándose en la cama de forma que Sakura no viera la gota de agua que recorría su mejilla producto del surgimiento de emociones que habían sido almacenadas por varios años.

…

Conforme pasaba la noche, Sakura escuchaba unos ruidos como de "No" o el sonido de la cama de al lado moverse, pensaba que era su imaginación ya que le estaba constando dormir. Eso cambio al oír un "Mamá" y "Papá" como un susurro, aunque cargado de cierta tristeza, inconscientemente sabía que algo estaba mal.

Al abrir los ojos vio como Natsumi estaba teniendo una pesadilla daba una vuelta casi cayéndose del borde de la cama. Un poco de sudor corría por la frente de la niña y parecía que llegaba a mezclarse con unas lágrimas provenientes de los ojos de la pequeña.

-¡Natsumi! Vamos, despierta tienes una pesadilla. ¡Arriba!-le decía Sakura, al mismo tiempo que la movía para despertarla.

Casi de inmediato, la pequeña rubia abrió los ojos. Recorría con la mirada el lugar para tratar de recordar donde estaba y al ver a Sakura al borde de su cama, la abrazó con fuerza pensando que eso cuatro años formaba parte de aquella pesadilla. En eso notó que el lugar era diferente y que estaba en el pasado. La soltó algo avergonzada por sus acciones algo infantiles

-Disculpa, Sakura-san. Por mi culpa, te desperté y debes estar cansada de la misión.

-No tienes porque disculparte. La Hokage me asigno cuidarte y en verdad no tenía tanto sueño. Así que regresemos a dormir, te parece-al darse vuelta sintió que Natsumi sostenía su mano, al volver a verla vio como la rubia agachaba la cabeza, como si quisiera ocultar algo de pena dijo:

-Te…molestaría si…duermo… contigo, Sakura-san.

En ese instante, por primera vez en todo el día Natsumi dejaba al lado su cubierta de niña fuerte, madura y fría, mostrando algo de vulnerabilidad y emociones. Para Sakura también notaba que detrás de toda esa actitud Natsumi seguía siendo una niña dulce, agradable y que a veces necesitaba ayuda. Ante todo esto Sakura le dijo:

-No me molestaría, puedes dormir en mi cama esta noche Natsumi-chan.

La pequeña rubia alzó la cabeza y sonrió, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, soltó la mano de Sakura y se fue a la cama de ella. Natsumi se acomodo en la cama de Sakura, ella estaba al borde de la cama, mientras que la pelirrosa estaba contra la pared.

Tras unos minutos, ambas no podían dormir. Natsumi no quería que Sakura la viera así de modo que le daba la espalda, por su parte la pelirrosa escuchaba como todavía Natsumi respiraba con dificultad, similar cuando uno trataba de controlarse tras llorar. Entonces sin darse cuenta como si fuera por naturaleza, Sakura puso su brazo, en forma de abrazo sobre Natsumi tratando de hacerla sentir segura y que pudiera dormir tranquila. La pequeña rubia se dio cuenta del gesto, aunque decidió no hacer nada ya que extrañaba mucho a su mamá y esta era la forma más cerca de estar con ella. Después de eso cayó dormida, seguida de Sakura

…

Sakura Haruno sabía que estaba dormida, pero no era normal que en un sueño o bien en un genjutsu percibiera un chakra tan extraño, escalofriante y a la vez conocido. Era el chakra del Kyubbi, aunque esta vez se sentía no intentaba herirla. Decidió cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos para ver si despertaba, pero paso lo contrario. Al abrirlos se encontraba mirando de frente a la Inner Sakura, sin embargo se veía diferente. En primer lugar era exactamente igual a ella, cabello rosado, piel blanca y ojos verdes, incluso podía tocarla, la única diferencia era que nada más sus ropas serán negras y blancas.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos dijera algo, sintieron que no estaban en el lugar de siempre cuando hablaban. El lugar parecía ser una casa un poco amplia, había varios muebles que indicaban que podía ser la sala aunque unas sombras amplias cubrían diferentes partes del lugar como retratos, libreros y espejos. Cerca de la Inner Sakura se encontraba una ventana, al mirar por ella venían varias luces que sólo venían en la época de festivales aunque esas raras sombras cubrían los puestos y a las personas, quienes llegaban a ser nada más que una silueta. Otro aspecto que les llamó la atención fueron varios pétalos de cerezo que eran conducidos por la brisa, eso sólo pasaba eso en el Hanabi, el cual era cerca del cumpleaños de Sakura.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podemos estar?-preguntaba Sakura.

-_**No, parece ser la aldea aunque nunca hemos estado en un lugar parecido. Oye crees que esto tenga relación con Naruto, ya sabes por ese chakra al inicio.**_

_**-**_Él ni siquiera estaba cerca cuando pasó. Estábamos en nuestro cuarto con Natsumi y algo parecido nunca pasó en las misiones que hemos tenido con él.

-_**Sí tienes…-**_la Inner Sakura fue interrumpida porque oyeron una voz conocida del pasillo. Al acercarse para ver si era quien pensaban; se encontraron con una niña de unos tres años corriendo con un kimono azul con marcas de hojas blancas y un obi rojo el cual no estaba ajustado por completo. Fuera de la estatura y la actitud que mostraba, ella era exactamente igual a…

-¡NATSUMI!-respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas. Veían como esta mini Natsumi las pasaba de largo como si no las hubiera visto y se metía una habitación que estaba al lado de ella. Decidieron seguirla y la vieron con una mujer un poco más alta que ellas, de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello era largo aunque tenía un broche que lo sujetaba atrás de forma que no le cubría el cuello y tenía un kimono rojo con un diseño de flores blancas. Para mala suerte de ambas no podían verle los rasgos faciales por las sombras aunque parecía que miraba dulcemente a la pequeña rubia

-Natsumi-chan, deja que termine de arreglarte para ir ambas al festival. Siéntate un momento nada más para ajustarte el vestido y te peine, mi princesita.

-Claro, Mamá. Sólo te traía algo para ti-en eso le da broche rojo con el diseño de una flor espiral que tenía en la mano derecha, el cual por el diseño se les hacía familiar.

**-¿Mamá? ¿Esa es la madre de Natsumi? Bueno parece estamos viendo un recuerdo de ella. Ella se ve agradable, no te parece-**respondió la Inner Sakura mientras que veían como la misteriosa mujer arreglando a su hija.

-Sí, lástima que no podemos verle la cara así sabríamos quién es y la ayudaríamos a llevarle su hija.

-Lista, solo falta el último detalle mi niñita-en eso la madre de Natsumi cogió el broche y se lo puso a Natsumi.

-Mami, pero este broche es tuyo. -le respondió confundida la niña

-Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que se te verá mucho mejor a ti de ahora en adelante, Natsumi-chan, además he visto como siempre te lo pruebas. ¿No lo trajiste de tu cuarto, o me equivoco?-en eso hizo la pequeña rubia hizo una sonrisa tratando de parecer inocente, gesto que Sakura recordaba haber visto varias veces- y como en unos meses cumples tres años, creo que es mejor que tú lo tengas. Vamos que tu padre nos debe estar esperando en el centro del festival.

-Gracias, Mami

…

Después de eso Sakura despertó en su habitación y observó como la niña que estaba a su lado permanecía dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si tuviera un buen sueño. Tras la pesadilla que tuvo, se merecía descansar tranquilamente, por lo que se limitó mover cuidadosamente su brazo para no levantarla y miró por la ventana. El sol apenas estaba saliendo por las montañas, pero a muchos kilómetros de distancia tres ninjas enmascarados miraban la aldea escondida entre la arena y el líder de ese equipo dijo:

-Suna, pronto conocerás el poder de la Garra de las Sombras.

…

**Este es el capítulo 5 de la historia, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Trate en este desarrollar más las relaciones de Natsumi con los demás personajes en especial con Sakura. Para aclarar dos cosas, en primer lugar un obi es la faja de tela que acompaña al kimono y el otro aspecto es con respecto al peinado de la mamá de Natsumi. Para describírselos un poco mejor, me base en un OVA que vi de Naruto Shippuden donde Naruto y Sakura van a un festival y al final ven el fantasma del Tercer Hokage y los fuegos artificiales juntos. En el próximo capítulo veremos el ataque a la arena. Envíen sus reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias para la historia.**


	6. Invasión: Sombras en el desierto

Capítulo 6 Invasión: Sombras en el desierto

Milos, Vartel y Oyuky estaban ocultos tras una duna de arena a unos cuantos metros de los grandes muros de piedra que conducían a Suna. El sol apenas comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte; por lo que se aseguraron de tenerlo a sus espaldas y usarlo como un arma en caso de que se presentará alguna dificultad al ingresar. Antes de dar las instrucciones de la invasión, Milos podía ver como Oyuky ya estaba colorada y un poco de sudor comenzaba a notarse en la frente de la joven. Él predecía una situación así, ya que la chica del cabello celeste nació y creció en el país del hielo donde la nieve y el frío predominaban todo el año.

En ese tiempo, Kaito la había reclutado después de una intensa batalla contra Kumo un año después del ataque a Konoha. El pueblo de Oyuky había sido destruido producto del fuego cruzado y ella había sido la única sobreviviente de su pequeña aldea. Al verla, Kaito Shishio descubrió en ella un gran potencial shinobi combinado con una buena cantidad de chakra, en otras palabras, tenía en sus manos un diamante en bruto. Por esa razón se la llevó para entrenarla y convertirla en un miembro eficiente de la Garra, que hasta este momento no convencía muchos de los ninjas de la organización

-Aún sigo pensando que esta mocosa será un retraso. Mírala Milos, ya esta sudando y no hemos hecho nada-le dijo Vartel a su compañero.

-No ves que estoy aquí, Vartel. Tal vez no estoy acostumbrada a este calor, pero ¡Puedo aniquilar a quien se me ponga en el camino, incluidos tú y el Kazekage!

-Por favor, Oyuky. No tienes uno de estos-mostrándole su anillo negro que lo reconoció como general y miembro de la Mano- ni siquiera eres de los mejores ninjas y estas con nosotros sólo por ser alumna de Kaito-sama además sólo eres una mujer sin talento, insignificante y patética-le dijo Vartel y Oyuky ya sacaba una kunai para atacarlo.

Milos se puso en medio de los dos para evitar que todo el plan fallara antes de iniciar. Él no estaba de acuerdo con la elección de la kunoichi, pero si reconocía que su poder era temible. Al tocar el brazo de Oyuky percibió como frío congelante envolvía la piel de la chica, en eso comprendió las palabras de Kaito: "Enojarla era muy peligroso"

-Suficiente los dos. Como en esta época no nos conocen, podemos aparentar ser civiles. Intenten no matar a nadie, ya que debemos procurar no alterar la historia más de lo que haremos. El blanco es liberar al Kaito de esta época de la prisión del muro sur, y si es posible llevarnos a unos cuantos que sirvan después como escudos al ir por la llave oculta en el desierto. En caso de que nos descubran, ataquen sin restricciones y si Gaara aparece yo me encargo de él. Comprendido-habló Milos y los dos asintieron sin mirar él uno al otro y se encaminaron a la aldea.

…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Natsumi Namikaze estaba durmiendo tranquilamente incluso tenía una ligera sonrisa en su semblante y no era para menos. A pesar de estar muy lejos de su casa y que la Garra estuviera en el pasado persiguiéndola, pudo volver a sentir por unos breves instantes la calidez y protección que su madre le brindaba cuando era pequeña. Incluso las pesadillas recurrentes que tenía desde los cuatros años, se fueron y un recuerdo volvió.

En eso la pequeña rubia comenzó a abrir los ojos por el sol que ya aparecía en el cielo. Al levantarse y estirarse notó que Sakura ya se había salido de la habitación. Natsumi se dirigió al baño y mientras recordaba el sueño que tuvo se dio cuenta de un ligero detalle que había pasado anoche.

-_¡SAKURA VIO EL SUEÑO!-_casi gritando dentro de su cabeza

_**-¿Qué dices? Es imposible, yo me hubiera dado cuenta. Sabes que nadie puede entrar en tu cabeza sin que yo o Kyubbi-san lo detectemos. Relájate, mamá no vio ese recuerdo del festival.**_

_**-**__Primero que todo ¡Ella NO es mi madre! En segundo lugar sé cómo se siente el chakra de Sakura. Estaba en el sueño y creo que no estaba sola…_

_-__**Detente un segundo Natsumi, a qué te refieres con qué no es mamá. Te recuerdo que somos la hija de Naruto y Sakura o se te olvidó ese detalle.**_

_**-**__Pensé que____preguntarías por la otra presencia. Sé quien es mi madre y mi padre, el problema es que ellos no son ellos. Esta Sakura no es mi madre, la mía…ya sabes que le pasó._

_-__**Sí, pero tú mismo lo sentiste. Es lo más cercano que podemos estar de ella y lo mismo pasará hoy con papá. Esto del viaje en el tiempo es un enredo, pero ellos con los años serán nuestros padres.**_

_**-**__Eso si nuestra presencia__**,**__ no cambia la historia. Tú lo sabes, el futuro no está escrito en piedra, se escribe con las decisiones de cada día. Veamos qué pasa con ellos, ahora quiero saber porque Kyubbi no habla._

_-_**No hablaba porque estaba comprobando una sospecha que tenía con respecto al sello.**

**-**¿_El sello? Kyubbi-san ¿Qué pasa con él?_

_-_**Natsumi, con el viaje en el tiempo el sello se alteró y, como hay dos Kyubbis, mi poder está algo descontrolado y si no estás consciente existe la posibilidad de que un poco de ese chakra escape. Anoche Sakura vio el sueño producto de tus emociones y la relación que compartes con ella-**situación que hizo que la Inner Natsumi la viera con una mirada de "te lo dije"-**y los problemas con tu chakra. Pero no hay de que alarmarse, ella no pudo reconocer a nadie salvo a ti. Ese mismo chakra bloquea la imagen y se ve nada más como una sombra la cara. No es para que ahora actúes fría con ella, sólo quiero que te relajes, mira que por Sakura, esa pesadilla no volvió.**

**-**_Nada más tendré que tener cuidado al dormir. Siempre y cuando no vea quién son los que aparecen no habrá problemas-_dijo ella mientras se terminaba de alistar en el baño y bajar donde se encontraba la familia Haruno.

Sakura se encontraba lista para salir, ella se había levantó más temprano de lo habitual y nada más esperaba a Natsumi para llevar a recorrerla la aldea. Los padres de Sakura también se hallaban abajo desayunando para ir a su trabajo. Ryo Haruno, el padre de Sakura, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos negros. Él trabaja con su esposa en el negocio familiar y ayudaba ocasionalmente en la academia. Antes era un shinobi de Konoha pero producto del ataque del Kyubbi recibió una herida profunda en el pecho que casi le causa la muerte. Pasó varios días en coma en el hospital y al despertar le dieron la noticia que dejaría de ser ninja por la lesión interna que tenía.

Él nunca culpó a Naruto por lo que le pasó, sabía que él era otra víctima de esa noche, tal vez el más afectado, ya que tendría que soportar el desprecio de todos aquellos que sufrieron esa noche. Su esposa era la única que odiaba al niño en su casa y lamentablemente esas impresiones se las heredó a su hija. Aunque noto un cambio en la actitud de Akina la noche anterior.

Él llego a casa muy tarde por un asunto de negocio y al ver a su esposa en su cuarto, Akina empezó a hablar bien de Naruto y le daba halagos por proteger a Sakura todo este tiempo. Esa fue la primera vez desde la invasión de Orochimaru que lo mencionaba y decía algo bueno del chico, salvo que esta vez fue mucho más que hace 3 años. Además le mencionó que una visitante especial se quedaría con ellos y tal vez le recordaría alguien que conoció hace unos años. Seguía pensando en los hechos de anoche, cuando oyó unos pasos en las escaleras.

Entonces Ryo observó una niña bajando las escaleras que en definitiva sí le recordaba a alguien, salvo que tenía unas cuantas diferencias con esa persona. El cabello era la diferencia principal, pero mostraba una preocupación como si algo malo hubiera pasado. La niña sentía que la miraban entonces observó a Ryo con cierta rareza tratando de ocultar esa preocupación, pero él sabía que ese gesto era falso. Akina se acercó y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte según podía verse en la expresión de la pequeña, que le impedía responder, mientras le hablaba de la misma forma que hacía con Sakura antes:

-Buenos días, bonita Natsumi. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mamá, suéltala un poco para que pueda respirar-respondió Sakura acercándose, sabiendo cómo era estar allí; luego de soltarla la pequeña rubia dijo con una leve emoción:

-Bien, Akina-san. Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.

-No hay de que pequeñita, siempre eres bienvenida aquí y siéntete como en casa. Déjame presentarte a mi esposo, Ryo ven aquí.

Ryo se puso de pie y aprovechó para ver más de cerca a la invitada. Ella era la viva imagen de Sakura de niña, salvo por el cabello y el sentimiento que irradiaba. Su hija transmitía alegría y dulzura, pero quien estaba al frente era tristeza y preocupación como si algo terrible le hubiera pasado.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ryo Haruno. Es un gusto conocerte, señorita-extendiéndole la mano

-Un gusto conocerlo y le agradezco acceder que me quedara con ustedes, Natsumi…Natzuruno- dándole la mano al pellirrojo, quien la veía como si tuviera algo en la cara.

-_Esta niña es muy sospechosa, nadie duda o hace una pausa al decir su nombre. Suele pasar en los entrenamientos de espías novatos o aquellos que mienten con su identidad. Además desde lejos se nota que miente le pasa lo mismo que a Sakura._

Algo que Natsumi y Sakura desconocían era que Ryo formó parte de la unidad de espionaje y observación. Leer las reacciones de las personas era muy fácil para él. Podía ser que no volviera al campo de batalla o misiones, pero el talento estaba intacto. Solía practicar en la vida cotidiana en la tienda, y evitaba hacerlo con su familia. Esta niña ocultaba algo y tal vez Akina lo sabía.

-Vámonos Natsumi. Mamá voy a llevarme a Natsumi para que conozca la aldea, después tengo que ir al hospital. También a Naruto le encomendó la Hokage cuidar a Natsumi-chan así que él la traerá después aquí.

-Claro, será un placer ver a Naruto-kun. Nos vemos Sakura y Natsumi

Sakura y Ryo estaban con la boca abierta al escuchar a Akina. Ella era la que menos le agradaba Naruto desde que lo conoció y que le llamará "Naruto-kun" era una sorpresa inmensa. La única que no se asombro, sino que sentía algo de culpa era la pequeña rubia.

-_Creo que ya alteramos la historia. Esto no es malo, es terrible._

_-__**Sí, la abuela, según nos contaron, comenzó a tratar bien a papá después de la invasión de Pain. Aunque no creo que sea malo, piénsalo que mejoramos ese detalle de la historia.**_

_**-**__Sí, claro-_respondió sarcásticamente Natsumi

-Sakura-san, podemos irnos ahora. Lo más seguro es que Naruto ya este esperándonos y no quiero molestarlos a ustedes dos más de lo necesario

-Ah sí, ya me voy-Respondió aún algo atónita Sakura. Cuando las dos chicas se fueron Ryo se acercó a su esposa y le preguntó:

-Cariño ¿Pasó algo ayer que no me has contado o no me puedes decir?

-No te lo puedo decir Ryo-kun, lo único que puedo decir es lo mismo de anoche "te recordará a alguien que conociste hace unos años" así podrás resolver quién es, pero por más que lo intentes no creo que aciertes. Además es un secreto que me pidió la Hokage no contarle a ti y en especial a Sakura.

-¿Unos años? Es confuso, pero si la Hokage te lo pidió guardar el secreto no soy nadie para impedirlo. Aunque sabes que la curiosidad me molestará todo el día, Akina-chan.

-Lo sé. Eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti, tu curiosidad y que siempre buscas saber toda la verdad. Por eso me encanta dejar confundido y en suspenso-entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla- como cuando querías saber si quería ser tu novia o casarme contigo.

…

Los tres elementos de la Garra de Sombra se acercaban al pasillo que quedaba en medio de los grandes muros de piedra que resguardaban la ciudad. Habían decidido ocultar sus armas en la arena para no levantar sospechas en los guardias. Al llegar Milos sacó su lira, la cual pensaron Vartel y Oyuky él había dejado junto con las demás armas y sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a dos ninjas de la arena.

-Nombre y razón de visita.

-Hola, Milos es mi nombre y ellos son mis acompañantes Oyuky y Vartel. Venimos a recargar nuestras provisiones tras atravesar este desierto, además Oyuky-san y yo somos músicos así que queremos tocar para su hermosa aldea.

-¿Qué hay su otro amigo, él que oculta su boca? Es muy sospechoso, no creo que también sea músico y por como veo, sólo tú traes algo para tocar-antes de que su mentira se viera desecha por el sobresalto de Vartel quien ya estaba listo para atacar, Milos estiro su brazo para separarlos y vio que los shinobis ya estaban preparados para atacar.

-Disculpen a mi amigo, él tiene una herida desagradable allí y no le gusta mostrarla. Vartel es nuestro guía en los viajes y tiende a ser muy agresivo si se siente amenazado. En cuanto Oyuky, ella posee la voz más dulce y encantadora de las regiones congeladas, aunque el calor la tiene un poco indispuesta para cantar así que no podrá deleitarlos con su voz.

-No hay problema. Nos convencieron además de que no parecen peligrosos o estar armados. Nada más que su amigo no se meta en problemas y retírense pronto de la aldea-complacidos los guardias entraron los tres infiltrados pasar sin sospechar del grave error que acaban de cometer

Tras unos minutos de pasar por los dos crédulos ninjas que se dejaron llevar por el audaz engaño de Milos, Oyuky lo felicitó a lo que él respondió:

-Fue muy fácil, en esta época están preparados para Akatsuki u otro enemigo que buscará causar un gran alboroto, buscando destruir la aldea o matar al Kazekage, dejándose mostrar fácilmente. Lo que no esperan es una infiltración sencilla, tratando de rescatar a una persona insignificante para ellos que carece de habilidades por parte de un susodicho músico viajero, una cantante de tierras lejanas y su guía; todos totalmente desarmados, calmados y sin protección en el desierto. Ahora sepárense y nos veremos en el muro de allá. Hasta que los tres estemos atacaremos.

-¿Cómo ingresaremos?-Preguntó molestó Vartel por la patética excusa de su máscara.

-Usaremos la pantalla que ya tenemos para encantarlos e ingresar. Oyuky, Vartel una vez dentro inmovilicen a la mayor cantidad de guardias, y vayan al final del pasillo del quinto piso de la prisión que es donde Kaito-sama me dijo que lo encerraron en esta época. Tráiganlo ileso y si tiene compañeros de celda útiles también. Si dan la alarma yo los detendré, pero estarán por su cuenta.

-No hay problema. Niña-ahora con un tono despectivo- asegúrate de no meterte en mi camino y no salir herida, si pasa no te recogeré, incluso sería mejor si murieras sirviendo como obstáculo para ganarme tiempo en huir con el blanco-agregó con una risa malévola, pero para sorpresa de Milos la joven no reaccionó más bien respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo:

-Buena idea, Vartel. Nunca sé me hubiera ocurrido, quien sabe cuando veremos eso en acción, espero que sea pronto-en eso se alejo por la avenida desapareciendo entre la gente con una mirada siniestra en sus ojos como si un plan hubieres llegado a su mente dejando a Milos preocupado de que ese plan se llevase a cabo el día de hoy.

…

En Konoha, las cosas eran un poco más tranquilas. Sakura y Natsumi recorrían las calles viendo los distintos campos de entrenamientos, las tiendas, parques y se detuvieron en el puente del equipo 7 a descansar en el barandal mientras veían el riachuelo. A la pelirrosa le sorprendió ver que la pequeña rubia, en todo este trayecto, no hubiera dicho ni una palabra sólo movía la cabeza para responderle cuando hablaba con ella, además estaba cabizbaja y por su mirada debía ser por algo muy serio. Decidió mejor intervenir y tratar conseguir unas respuestas.

-Natsumi-chan ¿Segura qué estás bien? No has dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos y te ves algo mal. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si te pasa algo-en eso la niña parecía que bajaba de las nubes, ya que la miró con sus ojos verdes, los cuales reflejaban la misma tristeza de la noche previa y respondió como si fuera un susurro:

-Estoy bien, Sakura-san. No me pasó nada-Eso no la convenció, había algo detrás de todo y necesitaba saber si tenía relación con el sueño de anoche:

-Puedes ser sincera conmigo y tenemos tiempo ya que Naruto, para variar, se retrasó y no ha aparecido. Así que más le vale tener una excusa bueno o sino…-mientras presionaba su puño, los ojos de Natsumi estaban abiertos por completo y en su mente pensaba "¿Así era mi mamá y mi papá antes?"-Perdóname, esto a veces me pasa en especial con Naruto. Algo tienes y no quieres decirnos, si es con respecto a tu libro no me respondas si no quieres.

-No es con el libro, es que…-la niña le costaba explicarlo sin revelar el futuro, Sakura se puso a su altura y le dijo.

-¿Tiene que ver con la pesadilla de anoche?-la niña no reaccionó aunque por su rostro, Sakura sabía que era eso. Ambas se sentaron y la pelirrosa siguió hablando:

-La pesadilla, no es la primera vez que la tienes por como reaccionaste al despertar.

-No. Pero tampoco es una pesadilla.

-_**¿No es una pesadilla? ¿Si no es eso, qué será?-**_preguntó la Inner Sakura

_**-**__Recuerda el sueño de anoche. Vimos una especie de recuerdo, será que la pesadilla es más bien un recuerdo de algo malo que sucedió._

-Es algo que te paso, no es así ¿Puedes decirme que sucede en la pesadilla?-la niña negó rotundamente y con lo poco que conocía de la pequeña, sabía que sería prácticamente imposible sacarle una palabra.

-Creo mejor no hablamos de eso. Debes extrañarlos –en eso la miro confundida la pequeña rubia-a tus padres. Ellos deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

La reacción de Natsumi era de impacto, sus labios estaban juntos como si los estuvieran unidos por goma y sus ojos abiertos como platos. Ella sentía que Sakura, sin querer, le ponía sal en la herida. Si había un tema, aparte de "Ese día" y el libro, que no quería hablar eran sus padres más si era con Sakura o Naruto.

-Nos ayudaría bastante si nos dijeras donde están tus padres. Creo que lo que más deseas es estar con ellos y si no me equivoco ellos-eso entristeció a Natsumi quien bajo su cabeza para que Sakura no lo notará.

-¿Por qué no me dices cómo son? Porque creo que te educaron bien y lo más importante te querían mucho, sino no serías tan dulce y agradable, Natsumi-chan.

-_**¿¡TÚ, Natsumi Namikaze, dulce y agradable! Además si supiera la verdad de ti…**_

_-¡Oye! Y ni lo menciones, no sé cómo salirme de esta sin revelar nada._

_-_Mis padres-en eso Natsumi sonrío ligeramente-eran…son los mejores. Mamá es brillante, amable, dulce y a la vez extremadamente fuerte, valiente, comprensiva y decidida. Papá era algo diferente a mamá en ciertos aspectos, él es enérgico, inspirador, confiable, siempre ayuda a sus amigos cuando lo requieren, comprensivo, no existe nada que lo detenga para lograr sus metas, a veces era…no sigue siendo un poco descuidado e ingenuo, afortunadamente él tiene a mi mamá para "ayudarlo". Y lo más importante de ellos es que ambos se complementaban entre sí y verdaderamente se aman demasiado.

-Tienes mucha suerte por tener unos padres así, no te preocupes te llevaremos con ellos lo más pronto posible, eso te lo prometo-dijo Sakura mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Natsumi abrazándola, mientras que en sus mentes sus inners les decían:

-_**Los padres de Natsumi son geniales ojala pudiéramos tener una amor con el de ellos. Aunque no sé porque al describir a su padre, pensabas en Naruto-**_dijo la Inner Sakura

_**-**__Coincidencia tal vez-respondió Sakura_

_-__**Te lo repito Natsumi. Si tan sólo ella supiera la verdad…**_

…

De vuelta a Suna, los tres espías de la Garra de las Sombras están en la puerta de la prisión del muro que contenía a uno cuantos bandidos y ninjas perversos, pero ninguno extremadamente peligroso, bueno hasta ese momento. Ya que dentro estaba, quien en unos años sería el líder de una de las organizaciones más peligrosas del mundo shinobi.

-Ahora qué hacemos Milos, ya vienen para acá los guardias y si no hacemos nada comenzaran a hacer preguntas y nos sacarán de la aldea-dijo Oyuky preocupada ya que se acercaban los guardias.

Vartel estaba también algo inquieto, pero él tenía una kunai oculta lista para atacar si decían alguna palabra los ninjas de la arena. Por su parte Milos, tranquilamente, se puso a tocar su lira y comenzó a tocar una tonada conocida para ellos.

-Alto, ustedes no pueden permanecer…aquí-dijo uno de los guardias antes de caer los dos en un extraño trance. Por supuesto el músico se aseguró de que ninguno de los dos se desmayará para mantener las apariencias.

-No les dije que confiarán en mí. Yo cuido la entrada y con mi genjutsu hipnótico nadie notará que entraron. Ahora dentro están por su cuenta, lleguen a la celda y traigan a Kaito Shishio.

Oyuky y Vartel ingresaron a la prisión y se aseguraron de que no hubiera guardias en ese piso. Querían evitar las batallas al menos hasta que estuvieran en el cuarto piso.

-Mocosa, hay dos escaleras y el sitio es muy amplio; por lo que tú irás por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. No levantes las alarmas o permitas que te vean sino te dejamos.

-Más bien eres tú, él que deberías tener cuidado. Tu falta de control es un riesgo para la operación y yo soy sutil con mis movimientos.

Los dos se separaron, Vartel hizo alarde de su velocidad y sigilo subiendo los pisos. Era como una sombra y sólo un ninja en el segundo piso notó una sombra escabullirse por los pasillos antes de desaparecer pensando que era su imaginación que les jugaba una broma. Ellos no sabían que la sombra había usado su habilidad para convertir sus dedos en cuchillas filosos que le permitían sostenerse al techo del piso. Sólo tuvo que neutralizar a un guardia en la escalera que conducía al esperado quinto piso.

-Duraste mucho, Vartel-lo recibió en el quinto piso Oyuky recostada contra la pared.

-Muchacha inepta, no sabes que esto no es un juego. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido y por qué no sacaste a Kaito antes?

-La escalera del lado derecho no existe para este nivel, sólo había una en el centro. Extraña arquitectura para una prisión y pensé que era más inteligente si te esperaba en este punto.

-Siempre tiene alguien que ayudarte se nota lo inútil que eres. Muévete el tiempo es oro y la música de Milos no durará tanto tiempo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

No había nadie custodiando ese piso, en ese instante se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Todo era muy silencioso, no se oían pasos en ninguna parte ni siquiera las voces de los presos.

-Apresúrate, creo que tú nos delataste. Mira allí esta Kaito.

Oyuky y Vartel corrieron lo más deprisa posible hasta llevar a la celda al lado de la pared donde veían a un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros, él tenía varias cortes menores a los lados y un marca morada en su mejilla izquierda producto tal vez de alguna discusión con su compañero de celda quien está peor que él. El compañero de tez morena se levantó y comenzó a hablar algo desesperado:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Si trabajan para la familia Zorey, yo me encargue de hacer ese trabajo lo más limpio posible y no diré nada para culparlos.

-Deja de llorar, fracasado. Vengo a sacar a Kaito-sama de aquí-dijo Vartel molesto de la actitud patética de ese sujeto.

-¿Yo? Y por qué me llamas, Kaito-sama. Yo nunca te he visto en mi vida.

-Explicaciones después. Nada más sepa que yo estoy de su lado y es necesario para un plan más grande de lo que puedas imaginarte. Y creo que sólo nos lo llevaremos a usted ya que este intento de bandido no sirve para nada.

-Si escapó, él viene conmigo. Pelea aceptablemente y eso lo demostró conmigo. Si te vas a enfrentar a varios ninjas de Suna necesitarán todas las manos posibles.

-El Kaito que conozco, acepta a cualquiera digno guerrero. Aunque tu juicio ahora no es tan estricto como el que tendrás después lo acepto y vienes con nosotros. Luego se lo agradecerás.

Después de eso Vartel hizo que su brazo tomará la forma de una navaja filosa y con dos cortes abrió la puerta para que salieran los presos. Luego partió los grilletes que tenían en sus brazos y piernas para poder escapar en eso Oyuky se acercó con algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucedió mocosa? No me digas que vienen refuerzos porque sino tú…

-No es momento para eso, vienen refuerzos de abajo y varios más de los pisos superiores.

-Deténganse ahora, todos están bajo arresto por irrumpir en la prisión del muro y ayudar a estos criminales a escapar-dijo un hombre que portaba una lanza y detrás de él se encontraban 8 shinobis más una kunoichi que Oyuky y Vartel reconocieron.

-Jajaja ¿Y qué fue lo que nos delató?-dijo en tono de broma Vartel

-No sé porque te ríes si vas a ser enviado a la prisión de máxima seguridad en medio del desierto, pero si quieres saber vimos en las escaleras del cuarto piso el cuerpo de uno de nuestros compañeros herido por una especie de sable. Luego revisamos y descubrimos el agua en las escaleras del lado derecho y los guardias desmayados con escalofríos. Ya dimos la alerta al Kazekage y no tienen salida-respondió otro de los ninjas, pero este portaba una espada.

-Mira quién nos delató, parece que el fracasado fuiste tú, Vartel. Ahora se lo explicarás a Kaito-sama y Milos en la base.

-Cállate, Oyuky-le gritó furioso Vartel y después observó con una mirada asesina a los shinobis de la arena-Hora de atacar

Manteniendo su brazo en forma de navaja se lanzó contra los sorprendidos guardias que trataron de herirlo con sus lanzas y espadas, sin embargo la movilidad, velocidad y flexibilidad de Vartel le ayudó a esquivar los golpes a su vez que cortaba las lanzas y conectaba patadas a la cabeza o torso de los ninjas haciendo que se impactaran contra los barrotes provocando que perdieran la conciencia o bien usaba su brazo sable para herirlos, mortalmente principalmente, haciendo caer a seis de ellos como moscas.

Eso fue hasta que una larga cuerda ató los brazos de Vartel y sin importar los movimientos que hiciese no escapaba o la cortaba.

-No funcionará, la cuerda de mi johyo esta reforzada para que no sea cortada tan fácilmente. No se resistan si valoran su vida ya que los refuerzos están bajando ahora-respondió la kunoichi que estaba en la parte trasera del grupo. Ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con ojos negros. A su vez los guardias sobrevivientes fueron por Oyuky, Kaito y el prisionero que liberaron

-Oyuky, por primera vez en tu carrera ¡Haz algo ÚTIL!-gritó Vartel al mismo tiempo que trataba de cortar la cuerda.

La situación en general no podía ser peor para ella, su "aliado" atrapado, escuadrones bajando de los pisos superiores, refuerzos que se encontrarían con Milos en la puerta y para terminar dos guardias restantes acababan de lanzar kunais con pergaminos explosivos contra ella. Sin embargo sonrió y con una semblante serio comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos rápidamente:

-Estilo de hielo, Barrera de cristal

Las kunais explotaron contra la gran barrera que había surgido en la mano de Oyuky. Luego les indicó a los dos prisioneros que se metieran en la celda para no tener que cuidarlos al atacar a esos individuos. Se acercó a ellos y respondió con otro jutsu de hielo

-Estilo de hielo: Impactos congelantes-en eso comenzó a conectar golpes con sus palmas en las piernas, brazos, torso de los guardias que tras 5 golpes quedaron estáticos, su piel quedó totalmente pálida y cayeron.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-dijo la kunoichi fingiendo estar asustada para sacar algo para ganar tiempo.

-Mi técnica trasmite el frío al cuerpo de mis oponentes y disminuye su temperatura corporal en esas zonas hasta el punto en que llegan a un punto de enfriamiento los músculos y órganos. Y si me disculpas Matsuri del desierto, tengo que ocuparme de los de arriba. Estilo de hielo, Gran Soplido Congelante.

Los ojos de Matsuri no daban crédito a lo que veían, la chica respiro profundo y soltó una gran cantidad de aire congelante en dirección a la escalera que se hallaba en el centro del pasillo. Grandes cristales de hielo y un brillo entre blanco y celeste envolvieron la escalera y podía asegurar que mínimo los tres pisos superiores estaban congelados, al igual que las tropas.

-Ahora, me encargaré de ti-Antes de que la castaña lanzará una shuriken contra la ninja de la garra de las sombras, ella se le adelantó lanzando dos agujas senbon que en su trayecto por el aire liberaban un polvo blanco el cual se detuvo al impactar con el cuello de Matsuri.

-Oyuky, se supone que NO tenemos que matar a personas importantes en el futuro. Matsuri del desierto, no te dice algo-le dijo molestó Vartel una vez suelto de la cuerda del johyo.

-Lo sé, ella será la esposa del Gondaime Kazekage en varios años. Es por tal razón que usé mis senbon frías.

-¿Senbon frías?-respondió algo sorprendido Kaito quien miraba atónito a los guardias caídos.

-Mis senbon frías contienen un veneno que al hacer contacto con el individuo disminuyen la temperatura a un punto más frío que mi ataque anterior. Sin embargo el sujeto no corre riesgo de morir por hipotermia como ellos, sino entra en un coma profundo sin ningún daño colateral. Cuando se remueven las senbon, toma media hora en que la persona despierte aunque por estar en temperaturas tan elevadas serían 15 minutos a lo sumo-le dijo Oyuky quien ahora le hablaba amablemente incluso agregó una sonrisa al final.

-Bien, movámonos. No creo que Milos pueda resistir mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen más ninjas.

-Espera, Vartel. Necesitamos un boleto para salir de aquí sin problemas y necesito que tú lo lleves-agregó Oyuky indicando con su cabeza el cuerpo inmovilizado de Matsuri.

…

Milos llevaba tocando su lira casi veinte minutos sin parar para mantener a los ninjas bajo los efectos de su genjutsu. En eso vio como varios shinobis se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-Los descubrieron, bueno me toca actuar.

Tocó una música algo diferente y de inmediato las piernas de los hipnotizados cedieron y se desplomaron en el suelo. Milos se puso en posición de batalla y tras un fuerte brillo negro de la lira y pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas libero un poderoso ataque sónico con rumbo a donde venía el escuadrón. Varios de ellos se detuvieron o el ataque les dio, pero sólo una persona se acercaba a gran velocidad

-Parece que tendré un concierto con quien se acerqué. Oyuky, Vartel necesito que aceleren el ritmo o el Kazekage llegará.

En eso le llamó la atención contra quien se enfrentaría, era una mujer que cargaba un abanico grande en su espalda. Tenía el cabello rubio aunque menos brillante que el de Naruto, portaba un kimono negro con un obi rojo; ella era la princesa del viento.

-Mucho gusto en verte de nuevo, Temari de la Hoja.

-¿De la Hoja?-respondió confundida por ese extraño error.

-Disculpa, pero no tengo tiempo para contarte la historia. Arte ninja, Escala de la oscuridad-sorpresivamente Milos atacó, liberando a gran velocidad pequeñas esferas oscuras conforme tocaba una escala musical en su lira y, de una extraña manera, estas aumentaban y disminuían su tamaño.

-Guadaña de viento- Temari abrió su abanico y atacó lo más rápido posible, sabía que la estrategia más adecuada ante un ataque rápido y sorpresivo como este era intentar defenderse con una ofensiva poderosa para ganar tiempo y descifrar la mejor técnica para contraatacar al oponente.

Temari repitió el ataque cuatro veces retrocediendo cada vez más ya que apenas una ola de esferas era destruida, casi de inmediato otra se acercaba. Sin embargo al ver y, lo más importante, oír varias veces el ataque lo entendió:

-_Las esferas cambian de tamaño y poder conforme la escala musical asciende y desciende. Cuando inicia en do grave y asciende son más pequeñas y veloces y mientras al llegar al do agudo y descender, las esferas son más grandes y poderosas aunque más la velocidad disminuye. _

Temari sabía que el espacio de tiempo era mínimo, debía sincronizar sus movimientos con la música de Milos y en caso de fallar quedaría vulnerable al jutsu. Entonces saltó para esquivar el movimiento y coincidir con la música en el instante en que las esferas lentas aparecerían y lanzó su poderoso ataque:

-Gran Hoz de Comadreja

La técnica era increíble, podía cortar o destruir cualquier cosa y de paso derrotarlo fácilmente, claro si Milos no la hubiera visto varias veces en combate. Rápidamente al aproximarse el ataque, cambio su estrategia y de uso un jutsu con un poder semejante al de la kunoichi:

-Arte ninja, Explosiones de sombras.

Esa técnica era la versión mejorada del jutsu que había utilizado contra los clones de Naruto cuando llegaron a esa época. La diferencia es que en vez de una onda sónica, consistías en múltiples ráfaga negras de gran tamaño que eran surgían de los movimientos de las manos de Milos.

Los ataque chocaron y ambos oponentes se vieron afectados. Milos recibió más daño por el viento y fue lanzado un par de metros en contra del muro de la prisión. Por su parte, Temari la perjudicó estar en el aire ya que la caída fue muy fuerte y se lastimo la pierna al impactar con el suelo. Ambos comenzaban a levantarse de la arena cuando llegó Gaara acompañado de Kankuro.

-Temari ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Kankuro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Sí, estoy bien mi pierna está algo herida aunque no es nada serio. Ese ninja es peligroso, sobrevivió a mis ataques y aún puede luchar.

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo Gaara con fríamente mientras comenzaba a mover la arena para atacar al shinobi que apenas se había levantado.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera usted Lord Kazekage si valora la vida de esta chica-escuchó Gaara a Vartel quien salía de la cárcel con Matsuri paralizada y con una especie de navaja rozándole el cuello.

-Milos-san, se encuentra bien-respondió Oyuky y detrás de ella estaba Kaito y el otro sujeto que liberaron.

-Sí, Oyuky. Apenas llegaron a tiempo para negociar con ellos

-¡Negociar! Los tenemos acorralados en nuestra aldea y aún así piensan que los dejaremos escapar-le gritó Kankuro con sus títeres listo para atacar.

-Kankuro, Kankuro. Yo en tu lugar me calmaría y no intentaría nada precipitado. Perdieron varios ninjas adentro y no querrán que esta señorita se una a la lista de bajas o me equivoco Gaara.

En ese instante Milos sabía que tenían el control ya que las manos del Kazekage mostraban su indecisión sí atacar o no, además la mirada de Gaara reflejaba en parte su incapacidad de rescatar a la chica por la cual sentía un extraño sentimiento mayor que la amistad. Entonces hizo la propuesta:

-Si la quieren a salvo, nos dejaran escapar a todos y no nos perseguirán. Mis compañeros y estos presos que no son peligrosos como descubrirán después de que nos vayamos no volveremos a la aldea otra vez…-en eso Vartel lo interrumpió molestó

-¡NO VOLVER! ¿Y la llave de la puerta?

-No es importante ahora, Vartel. Mejor cállate y déjame terminar. Disculpen a mi amigo, él se pierde en el ritmo de sus propias ideas. La señorita Matsuri la dejaremos en el desierto a 1 kilometro al oeste de la aldea y nada más tendrán que removerle los senbon del cuello para que vuelva a ser la misma de antes. ¿Aceptan?

-Claro que no, en menos de 5 minutos gran parte del cuerpo militar de Suna llegara y no tendrán forma de escapar…-dijo Kankuro hasta que fue interrumpido por su hermano

-Aceptamos su acuerdo, pero si vuelven yo mismo me encargaré de ustedes-dijo Gaara para sorpresa completa de sus hermanos.

-Sabía que aceptaría, Gaara-sama. Antes de irnos mándenle un aviso a Konoha, que si aprecian su aldea, nos darán a la niña sin ningún problema. Adiós-entonces Oyuky soltó una polvo de nieve para ocultar su huida.

Un minuto después del escape de los sujetos misteriosos, Kankuro ayudó a Temari a sentarse y cuestionó a Gaara por su decisión:

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! No tenían salida y podíamos derrotarlos cuando llegaron los demás.

-No podíamos asegurar el triunfo sin arriesgar la vida de Matsuri y la de Temari si se diera el caso. Acaso no viste los heridos cuando veníamos para acá, incluso nuestra hermana se lastimó en un combate breve. Lo más importante ahora ayudar a los heridos dentro de la prisión y enviar un halcón a Konoha con toda la información que podamos sobre estos sujetos. Necesitaremos ayuda si piensan volver.

..

**Bueno este es el capítulo 6 de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Este fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir para mí en especial por la infiltración a la arena y el desarrollo de los personajes de la Garra de las Sombra. Espero que les haya gustado la acción y el desarrollo de la relación entre Sakura y Natsumi. En el próximo capítulo veremos como Natsumi se lleva con Sakura y Naruto, además de se dará una revelación que sorprenderá al equipo que irá al desierto. **

**Aparte de la historia, les aviso que en un tiempo pienso hacer otros fanfictions relacionadas con animes clásico como lo son Sakura Card Captors y Digimon (enfocándome en Digimon 02) esperando que cuando estén listas las puedan leerlas y sean de su agrado. Bueno, nos vemos pronto y manden reviews con sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias.**


	7. Mensaje desde el desierto

Capítulo 7: Mensaje desde el desierto

El Gondaime Kazekage estaba sentado en su silla tratando de mantener su habitual calma y frialdad enfrente de sus hermanos y dos altos ninjas de la aldea. Sin embargo en su interior tenía un temor, un miedo que podría compararse sólo con aquel percibido cuando Akatsuki le extraía el Shukaku dejándolo del otro lado de la frontera del mundo de los vivos. La razón de esa emoción era el bienestar de Matsuri, quien ya no era más aquella chica, su alumna, de hace unos años. No, ella se había convertido en alguien valiosa para Gaara.

Matsuri fue la primera persona en la aldea, fuera de sus hermanos, quien no se asustó en su presencia, lo trató con respecto y, lo más importante, mostró verdadero afecto por él. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, aquellos sentimientos que nunca pensó ser capaz de desarrollar, parecían que comenzaban a surgir. Cuando vio que la tenían de rehén para negociar un escape, él deseaba aniquilarlos con el más doloroso entierro de arena posible, pero no podía asegurar que Matsuri seguiría viva si hacía eso; por eso accedió a la oferta de los misteriosos shinobis. Al llegar los refuerzos al área de la prisión del muro, Gaara los envió de inmediato a la ubicación donde el hombre de la lira les dijo que la hallarían. Por su parte, él debía ir a su oficina, para tratar de entender la situación y darle algún sentido a los que habían sucedido.

-¿Toru, cuántos hombres perdimos en la cárcel?-preguntó Kankuro quien todavía está molesto por la decisión de su hermano de permitirles escapar cuanto ellos tenían la ventaja.

-5 hombres fallecieron por diversas heridas, otros están paralizados o inconscientes y dos están en el hospital por, aunque suene extraño decirlo, hipotermia. Sólo falta por localizar a la kunoichi del grupo que hizo frente a los bandidos.

-_Matsuri-chan-_murmuró Gaara, lo cual hizo que sus hermanos lo volvieran a ver, sin embargo sólo Temari escucho bien y comprendió lo que sucedía con el pelirrojo.

-_No será posible que Gaara…se haya…Matsuri será que acaso fuiste capaz de hacer algo comparable con hacer florecer en medio de este desierto una flor-_pensaba la rubia con una mirada que reflejaba algo de sorpresa y alegría al comprender las razones del actuar del joven Kazekage.

-¿Tienen la información sobre los prisioneros que huyeron?-preguntó Gaara con un su tono normal.

-Sí, Lord Kazekage-respondió el otro jounin que estaba en la habitación-son dos recién llegados, uno responde al nombre de Seito Oshio, un ninja especializado en asalto de caravanas con el uso de títeres ocultos en las arenas del desierto, era un mercenario contratado por la familia Zorey del País del Sol. El otro es un joven de 22 años con pocas y débiles habilidad en ninjutsu que asaltaba pequeños grupos de viajeros en las cercanías del desierto. Lo interesante es que sus ayudantes en sus fechorías, no eran tan poderosos como los que ingresaron a la aldea, pero podían vencerlo en combate fácilmente. Otro detalle en su reporte es que antes de capturarlo presentó una gran resistencia y ferocidad al luchar en desventaja contra 4 hombres. Su nombre es Kaito Shishio, aunque no existe una posible relación entre él y quienes lo sacaron.

-Tal vez el mensaje que le mandaron a Konoha sea la clave para explicar este misterio-respondió Temari, la cual estaba recostada contra la pared-Hablaron de una niña que deben entregarles, así que puede existir un nexo entre la chica de Konoha y el rescate de esos dos prisioneros en el muro.

-Tiene razón, Temari-san-agregó Toru, quien buscaba entre los papeles que tenía en sus manos algo importante-¡Eso es!

-¿Qué ocurre Toru?-respondió Kankuro

-Antes de ir al hospital por la hipotermia, uno de los heridos mencionó que los ninjas se llamaban entre sí, Vartel y Oyuky; se referían a Shishio como Kaito-sama. Además-dijo mientras leí otro documento- comentó ese shinobi que hablaron cosas muy extrañas como "no matar personas importantes del futuro" y "la esposa del Gondaime Kazekage"

Los tres hermanos del desierto quedaron completamente atónitos y confundidos al oír esa información, en especial la última frase donde hablaron de una esposa del actual Kazekage. A raíz de eso, varias teorías comenzaron a pasar por la astuta mente de Temari aunque todas involucraban un factor, el cual era prácticamente imposible que pudiese ser. Entonces recordó las palabras del ninja de la lira antes del inicio de su combate y rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación:

-No son sólo esas incoherencias las que tenemos… El sujeto que enfrentamos, al que llamaban Milos, se refirió a mí como Temari de la hoja.

-¿De la Hoja? Temari, segura que no te equivocaste al oírlo-respondió Kankuro.

-No, estoy completamente segura de que fue así, Kankuro. Además por la forma en que me enfrento parecía conocer mis movimientos a la perfección ya que tenía una estrategia para contrarrestar cada uno de mis ataques.

-No olviden, lo que dijo quien tenía a Matsuri-esta vez fue Gaara quien habló- le gritó por una llave y sobre no volver a la aldea.

-Lo cual implica que necesitan regresar a la aldea en busca de esa llave, a menos…-respondió Kankuro quien parecía descifrar esta misteriosa situación

-Que la llave no se encuentre aquí en Suna-complementó Temari -Creo que el de la lira descubrió la verdadera ubicación de la llave ya que si estuviera aquí, hubieran ido por ella en lugar de simplemente causar ese revuelo en la prisión.

-Ellos no son enemigos normales, tienen un plan importante entre manos y si no los detentemos pronto una severa amenaza llegará a nuestra aldea. Preparen el halcón más rápido, necesitamos informar a la Hokage de esta situación para hacer una acción conjunta lo más…

-¡LORD KAZEKAGE!-se oyó un gritó detrás de la puerta de la oficina y entró Baki a la reunión-Encontramos a Matsuri y exactamente como nos dijo Kazekage-sama, tras removerle las agujas senbon del cuello, el tono de su piel se normalizó y al revisarla el doctor declaró que comenzó a estabilizarse su condición. Ella ya está en el hospital, por si necesita hablar con ella.

Al oír las palabras de su antiguo sensei, un ligero suspiro salió de la boca de Gaara. Poco tiempo después, los presentes comenzaron a salir para dejar al Kazekage trabajar, aunque antes de salir Temari miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermano menor tras comprender completamente lo que pasaba por la mente del joven líder de la Arena. Al retirarse todos, Gaara comenzó a escribir la nota a Konoha de inmediato para poder ir a ver a Matsuri y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estuviera bien.

…

En Konoha, Sakura y Natsumi estaban sentadas en el borde del puente con los pies colgado viendo el cauce del río por un buen rato mientras esperaban a que Naruto apareciera. La pelirrosa seguía abrazando con su brazo derecho a la pequeña rubia, la cual mantenía su cabeza recostada en Sakura. La niña se encontraba pensativa con la mirada cabizbaja y un leve gesto de tristeza en su boca, que ocultaba de la kunoichi quien trataba de hacerla sentir mejor. La razón de esa cara que tenía era que el estar en esa posición con la pelirrosa le hacía recordar mucho sus padres.

Natsumi no los mencionaba mucho ya que era un tema muy doloroso para ella, como para los demás adultos de su tiempo. Era por eso que solía pensar en ellos cuando esta apartada de los demás o en su habitación, especialmente en las noches donde ocasionalmente alguna lágrima surcaba sus mejillas mientras dormía para hacerle compañía en su soledad. Los recuerdos que tenía del tiempo que pasó con ellos, podían ser pocos por la edad que tenía en ese entonces aunque eran los más valiosos e importantes de Natsumi. Adicionalmente tenía su libro, el cual le permitía sentirse más cerca de ellos al leer los mensajes, cartas, fotos y demás cosas que estaban dentro y pertenecieron a ellos.

-Sakura-san…-habló la pequeña rubia con una voz suave.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Natsumi-chan?-respondió la pelirrosa mirando a la niña dulcemente, aún sin entender el origen de ese afecto por la pequeña.

-No crees que ya se le hizo algo tarde a Naruto-san. Además-dijo agachando la cabeza- tengo un poco de hambre-terminó de hablar con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

Natsumi tenía razón, además Sakura se encontraba en la misma situación que la pequeña rubia. Además, la pelirrosa se estaba enojando con Naruto, incluso cerró los ojos para controlar su peligroso temperamento, el cual ardía por lo que el GRAN retraso que él tenía. Tras tomar un respiro le dijo:

-Sí, mejor vamos las dos porque _Naruto _ya se atrasó demasiado-respondió la pelirrosa acentuando con algo de molestia la parte del nombre del rubio haciendo que una gotita de sudor saliera de la frente de la pequeña pensando que le había causado un problema para el futuro Hokage de Konoha.

Cuando Sakura ayudaba a Natsumi a levantarse, ambas oyeron en dirección del bosque a alguien acercarse a una gran velocidad y gritando algo como:

-¡Espérenme, dattebayo!

Las dos supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba, lo cual pareció encender la indignación de Sakura y la preocupación de Natsumi. Entonces la pelirrosa se puso en la mitad del puente con los brazos cruzados mirando en la dirección de donde provenía la voz de Naruto, por su parte Natsumi se quedo cerca de la baranda del puente para ver qué sucedería. Cuando el rubio llegó… bueno la primera en hablar fue Sakura:

-¡Naaaaruuuutooo! ¡Qué pasó! Natsumi-san y yo hemos estado esperando todo este rato. Prometiste llegar a tiempo y ya nos íbamos a ir, así que más vale que tengas una buena explicación como que Akatsuki estaba atacando la aldea, porque sino…-terminó de gritarle Sakura al rubio dejando ese final a la imaginación de Naruto.

-**Chico, te lo digo. Estás frito, mejor ruega misericordia porque ella tiene una derecha que puede mandarte directo al hospital-**le dijo el Kyubbi a Naruto sabiendo lo que era capaz Sakura.

**-**_Lo sé. Pero es peor, no decirle nada que la verdad-_le respondió el jinchūriki

_-_**Fue un gusto haberte conocido, Naruto-**terminó de hablar el zorro cuando Naruto comenzó a responderle a la kunoichi rascándose un poco la cabeza producto de los nervios.

-Verás, Sakura-chan…Primero me levante un poco tarde y salí lo más pronto posible para alcanzarlas. Luego me encontré a Konohamaru quien estaba entrenando una técnica muy avanzada y sofisticada. Así que al verme, me pidió ayuda con su entrenamiento, y sabes como es él, así que no pude negarme-el rubio hablaba con la mayor seguridad posible, y según él, parecía que Sakura se calmaba y se saldría nada más con un regaño; por su parte Natsumi miraba todo atentamente- y al final lo ayude dándole unos cuantos consejos para mejorar su jutsu Sexy así que…-Naruto se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, mencionando cual era el jutsu , aún así ya era muy tarde.

-¡NARUTO, pervertido! ¡SHANARO!-dijo Sakura dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Sakura-chan-respondió Naruto mientras se pasa la mano por la zona del golpe.

En cuanto a la pequeña espectadora del evento, ella estaba completamente sorprendida con los ojos completamente abiertos como platos al darse cuenta de cómo eran sus padres antes.

-_Parece ser que no exageraba la tía Ino cuando nos decía que mamá solía gritarle mucho a papá bastante en el pasado, al igual de que él era un poco Baka antes_-pensaba Natsumi

_**-¡Eso explica de donde salió el Lord Baka jaja! Aunque nunca me espere ver esos de ellos, en especial que mamá llamará a papá pervertido. Kyubbi-san, ¿Qué es el jutsu sexy? Parece ser que eso la enojo bastante y que es algo más propio del Ero-sennin que de papá-**_respondió hablando con un tono propio de una niña pequeña la Inner Natsumi

**-Mejor no les explicó eso, siento pena de que mi chakra haya sido visto envuelto en esa técnica. Y Natsumi, recuerda que el tiempo cambia a las personas y afortunadamente para ambos, Naruto dejó de actuar tan tontamente, aunque todavía tenía sus ocasionales momentos Baka como los llamaba Sakura, y ella aprendió a controlar "un poco más" su peligroso temperamento explosivo-**le dijo el Kyubbi a las dos personalidades que habitaban dentro de la pequeña rubia

_**-Eso lo explica todo, creo jeje. Sin embargo al ver a mamá ahora, entendí a la perfección porque Asuma, Shin y Hizashi les tienen miedo a sus madres.**_

-_Odio admitirlo, pero_ _este es uno de esos extraños y pocos momentos, en que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo-_ le respondió Natsumi a su Inner.

-Sakura-chan, no fue mi intención, de veras. Te prometo no volverlo así, Sakura-chan ¿Me perdonas, dattebayo?-le dijo Naruto a Sakura, la cual seguía indignada.

Después de recuperarse del impacto de la pelirrosa, Naruto comenzó a buscar la forma de que su kunoichi favorita lo perdonará, sabiendo que ella estaba muy molesta por lo sucedido.

-Mira, les parece si vamos todos a Ichiraku a almorzar. Yo invitó, vamos Sakura-chan ¿Qué dices? Natsumi-chan tú también estás de acuerdo ¿verdad?

En el interior de su mente, la pequeña rubia podía oír a su Inner gritar "SÍ" desesperadamente. Hacía mucho tiempo, aproximadamente 4 años, desde que no probaba un tazón de ramen, más si era del puesto favorito de toda su familia. Al final, manteniendo su actitud fría y seria, asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza para la gran satisfacción de Naruto.

-_**Sakura Haruno, di que sí. Hasta yo sé que no estás en este instante completamente enojada con él-**_dijo la Inner Sakura a la pelirrosa

_-Lo sé, pero me enfureció que se olvidará de nosotras por esa técnica pervertida que desarrolló. Aunque no entiendo por qué Naruto con sus tonterías hace enojar tanto por un instante y casi de inmediato lograr convencerme de perdonarlo con su encantadora sonrisa. _

_**-Con qué "encantadora sonrisa" ehh... Bueno allí está la respuesta que querías. Tú puedes molestarte brevemente por algo tonto que Naruto hace, y perdonarlo porque en el fondo… sabes que él nunca lo haría con mala intención, incluso jamás trataría de herirte u olvidarte a propósito como otra persona que conocemos. Todos en la aldea sabemos que él a veces es como un niño: Inocente, infantil, bromista y, lo admito, un poco inmaduro, pero por eso estamos nosotras. Además es ese el "niño", tal y como es, que a ti te gusta mucho ¿No es así, Sakura?**_

_-Luego, hablaremos de esto-_ledijo Sakura a su Inner, ya que se sonrojo un poco al oírla decir lo que tal vez era parte la verdad que yacía en su corazón_. _Seguidocerró los ojos y dio suspiro para decir:

-Está bien, Naruto, vamos a Ichiraku-le dijo mirándolo y dándole un ligera y pequeña sonrisa.

…

Dentro de la guarida de la Garra de las Sombras, el joven Kaito y Seito esperaban sentados en el suelo, lo que según podían interpretar por la actitud de los otros individuos de la sala, la llegada de alguien importante al sitio. Kaito analizaba con sumo cuidado la situación, él y su compañero de celda estaban rodeaban por 6 personas, 3 en cada costado, además había un trono de piedra con una especie de cortina detrás de este que seguramente tapaba el acceso a la habitación del dueño de esa silla. El joven de cabello negro continuó viendo detenidamente los rostros de la presentes para darse cuenta que allí se hallaban los que lo sacaron de la cárcel. Cuando pensó en su huída de la prisión, recordó la pregunta que tuvo desde un inicio: ¿Por qué los habían ayudaron a escapar?

Al inicio considero que trataban de sacar a Seito de allí para evitar que se le saliera alguna información con respecto a las personas que lo contrataron para su último trabajo. Sin embargo esa alternativa había sido descartada de inmediato cuando el tipo que cubría su boca con una máscara dijo: "venimos por Kaito-sama".

Kaito-sama, nadie en su vida lo habían llamado con honorífico de tanta importancia y respeto en su vida, ni siquiera los hombres que tenía a su cargo, quienes lo veían nada como quien daba las órdenes. Él detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio una sombra moverse detrás de la cortina, lo cual indicaba que sus preguntas encontrarían respuesta muy pronto.

El joven Kaito vio con detenimiento como la cortina se movió a un lado para que surgiera una persona de estatura promedio, con el cabello gris, despeinado, en forma de picos que llegaba hasta la base del cuello aunque por sus manos y piel no podía tener más de 30 años, aunque eso no era lo que más le llamaba la atención del ninja de cabello oscuro. Era la máscara que él portaba, la cual daba la impresión de que estaba en la presencia del rostro de un demonio o de un ser que sólo existen en las pesadillas más oscuras de la humanidad. La máscara era de color negra con marcas naranjas y dorado oscuro; ojos amarillos con una línea vertical color rojo sangre (mismo estilo de la mirada de Naruto cuando usa el chakra del Kyubbi).

Detrás de él, ingreso otra persona que por una extraña razón le transmitía un extraño presentimiento. El recién ingresado también portaba máscara, era blanca con ojos y una línea similar a la una ceja de color negro que cubría todo su rostro y largo cabello negro. Cuando los otros lo vieron se levantaron e inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto, él les respondió imitando el gesto y sentándose en el trono.

-Buen trabajo Milos, Vartel y Oyuky-dijo el portador de la máscara blanca después inclinó la cabeza en dirección de Seito y Kaito-Ahora quiero que me digas ¿Cuál es tu talento?

-No tengo un gran talento ninja, pero…-las palabra del joven Kaito fue interrumpidos por el hombre en el trono.

-No hablo de ti. Tus habilidades ya las conozco perfectamente, me refiero a quien está a tu lado. No necesito una carga para el desarrollo de mi plan, por lo que será mejor que comiences a presentarte o no tendrás un futuro muy prometedor-las palabras frías y directas del enmascarado asustaron un poco a Seito y confundieron a Kaito porque parecía esa persona ya lo conocía.

-Mi nombre es Seito Oshio, trabajo como mercenario para diferentes familias en las regiones cercanas a Suna, recientemente…

-No me interesa la historia de vida, sólo dime: ¿Cuál es tu talento? Después de eso veré si tu vida vale la pena considerarla-ante esas palabras Seito parecía demostrar claramente su temor ya que la forma en que hablaba ese sujeto mostraba que tenía toda intención de exterminarlo si no servía.

-Mi talento es…con las marionetas… Deme cualquier marioneta y la haré funcionar a la perfección casi de inmediato-respondió Seito dudando un poco al inicio.

-Por el momento sólo puedo decir… satisfactorio. Tal vez muy pronto nos seas de utilidad muy pronto, de una forma o de otra, por lo que Milos analizará tu destreza para comprobar tus palabras. Supongo que eso sería todo, a menos que alguno de los dos quiera preguntar algo-dijo el aparente líder de esos hombros mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado y ponía la mano de ese lado en la máscara como si supiera que uno de ellos diría algo. Lo cual sucedió de inmediato:

-Sí, quiero saber por qué me liberaste de la cárcel-dijo Kaito- No soy un gran ninja con una gran fuerza o talentos impresionantes. Sólo era el líder de unos bandidos insignificantes y como mi habilidad pueda decir que soy un poco más astuto que las demás personas. Puedes ocultar tu rostro tras una máscara, pero el actuar de tus hombres, la forma en que actúas y lo que dices revela bastante tus intenciones. Tienes algo grande entre manos, que va más allá de riqueza o una aldea nada. ¿Acaso liberarme es por qué ocupas algo de mí? Además manipulan a los otros atacando puntos sumamente débiles que pocos conocen, como sus emociones y temores personales sus rivales, y por último su forma de hablar es como si conocieran el futuro ¿acaso me equivoco?-al terminar que constatado para los ninjas de la Garra la gran inteligencia y audacia que presentaba el joven Kaito aunque Seito no pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Estás loco? Nadie es capaz de conocer perfectamente el futuro…

-Seito, debes aprender a abrir la boca cuando se te pide y cerrarla cuando no es el caso. Parece que no será necesario ocultar más la verdad de nuestro plan a nuestros nuevos integrantes de la Garra de las Sombras-dijo el enmascarado levantándose de su trono.

-Joven Kaito, no deberías subestimar tu astucia y conocimiento ya que eso te conducirá a la grandeza, te lo digo por experiencia. Tienes toda la razón, te necesito para cumplir mi plan, más bien eres uno de los elementos principales de este. En este mundo, hay tres elementos o fuerzas que ninguna persona es capaz de escapar, no sé si los conoces, Kaito.

-Tiempo, Muerte y Destino, uno puede tratar pero es imposible huir de ellos.

-Correcto, no puedes huir de ellos pero si es posible manipularlos y controlarlos si obtienes su poder. Eso fue lo que yo hice, tengo el dominio de uno de esos tres elementos, lamentable ese control es sólo parcial. Para obtener dicho poder, me vi forzado a pagar un alto precio, buena parte de mi chakra y fuerza las perdí ese día adicionalmente una herida ocasionada por un shinobi limitaron más mis capacidades. Aquí es donde entras tú, Kaito. Mis habilidades superan muchos de los límites conocidos en el mundo shinobi, pero sólo las puedo usar por breve periodo de tiempo y en el campo de batalla no será de mucha ayuda. Así que te entrenaré para que comiences a usar esas habilidades y me ayudes a obtener una fuente de chakra inmensa, específicamente el bijuu de nueve colas que casualmente tiene una niña de mi tiempo.

-¿Tu tiempo? ¡Qué estás diciendo! Además como sabes que seré capaz de aprender esas técnicas tan poderosas.

-Creo que es hora de decirle la verdad. Sé que podrás dominarlas porque-poniendo su mano en su máscara removiéndola para revelar su verdadero rostro- yo soy tú.

Kaito y Seito estaban asombrados y con dificultad el joven de cabello negro respondió:

-Supongo... que de las tres fuerzas, la que tienes es el tiempo.

-Sí, la historia es extensa y te la explicaré a solas, pero mi plan es acceder a la Torre de los Misterios y robar el poder de que tienen los pergaminos de la muerte, tiempo y destino para que tú domines el mundo en esta época y yo el futuro. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta, Kaito Shishio?

-Por supuesto-dijo el joven Shishio con una ligera sonrisa diabólica.

…

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja; Sakura, Naruto y Natsumi se dirigía a Ichiraku Ramen. Natsumi estaba al lado de Sakura, mientras que Naruto iba un poco más adelantado. Él sabía por experiencia que la pelirrosa necesitaba algo de espacio y tiempo después de enojarse por una tontería que él hiciese para calmarse. Antes de entrar al puesto de ramen, Natsumi notó como la sombra de un halcón aparecía en el suelo y parecía que se dirigía a la Torre Hokage. Decidió no darle tanta importancia a eso e ingreso a un sitio que en su época traía tanto lindos recuerdos como a la vez fantasmas de un día terrible.

Natsumi se sentó en el asiento que estaba en medio de Naruto y Sakura. Tal parecía que la pelirrosa ya estaba con su humor normal y le preguntaba qué tipo de ramen quería comer. Ante eso no dudo en hablar Naruto, más si el ramen era prácticamente su segundo amor en Konoha.

-Natsumi-chan, créeme que este es la mejor comida que hay en toda la aldea y si tienes dudas al decidir, me puedes preguntar. Puedo decir que soy un experto, dattebayo.

-Serás un experto porque ¡Prácticamente es lo único que comes todos los días! Como ninja médico nunca entenderé cómo no te enfermas si prácticamente tu dieta es, déjame ver… Ya recordé ramen 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana. A veces creo que tú y el ramen son el uno para él otro-respondió Sakura, pero entonces la pequeña rubia agregó con un toque de aquella leve inocencia infantil que aún poseía.

-Sakura-san, si entendí bien Naruto y el ramen son como uno sólo…algo así como un Naru…Naruramen.

-Jajajaja, Naruramen. Natsumi-chan tienes razón, son la combinación perfecta. Vamos Naruto admítelo, que eso es gracioso-dijo Sakura entre risas mirando a Naruto quien tenía la cabeza agachada en señal de pena.

-Estaba bien si es gracioso, pero Natsumi-san podías hacer una broma con respecto a Sakura-chan para…

-Ejem, decías algo sobre mí, Naruto-en eso respondió Sakura mirando al rubio con una mirada que decía "mejor ni intentes hacerme una travesura"

Eso basto para que Naruto se sentará derecho, viendo hacia el frente y olvidando lo que le había mencionado a Natsumi. Él podía ser uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, pero si había algo que lo asustaba bastante era una Sakura enojada (en especial si él era el blanco) y eso era un riesgo que él no deseaba correr. Por su parte, a la pequeña Natsumi todo lo sucedido, le causaba un poco de gracia ya que, aparte de la forma en que actuaban los dos, sentía cierto parecido con un recuerdo en la oficina de su padre, pero involucraba más la palabra "Baka" que "ramen". Entonces inconscientemente hizo un gesto, el cual no había realizado en mucho tiempo. Una ligera, pequeña aunque genuina sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida para Sakura.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te vemos sonreír despierta, Natsumi-chan- Eso provoco que la niña algo avergonzada bajara la cabeza, afortunadamente Teuchi apareció y salvo a Natsumi en ese momento.

-Hola Naruto, Sakura. Es un gusto volver a verlos, parece que traen una nueva acompañante ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Natsumi Natzuruno, viejo Teuchi. Sakura-chan y yo debemos cuidarla mientras este en la aldea, así que propuse que viniéramos a comer a Ichiraku.

-Bueno, ante tal recomendación haré uno de mis mejores platillos en honor de nuestra pequeña invitada-en ese momento Natsumi respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos de la misma forma que solía hacerlo su madre para controlarse, recordando que aquí no sabían de su ligero "disgusto" ante el uso de esa palabra, salvo por parte de dos personas en especifico-¿Qué quieren ordenar?

-Un miso ramen de puerco, para mí

-Uno de pollo para mí-dijo Sakura

-Yo…lo mismo que Sakura-san-dijo Natsumi con una voz algo suave.

Después de unos cinco minutos, llego la orden y se dispusieron a comer. A pesar de no decirlo o demostrarlo físicamente, a Natsumi le encantaba volver a probar el sabor que tenía el ramen; y no era para menos, si ese era una de las comidas favoritas de toda su familia. Unos minutos después, Naruto alzó la vista para ver a Ayame, la hija del dueño, observado a los tres clientes con una mirada confusa en su rostro, por lo que el rubio decidió preguntarle a la castaña:

-¿Ayame-san, pasa algo?

-Ahh…disculpa Naruto. Sucede que al verlos a ti, Sakura y Natsumi conversando, comiendo y la forma cómo se comportaban entre ustedes, no sé me pareció algo extraño y a la vez normal. Es que para mí, los tres juntos lucen como si fueran una familia, ahora que lo pienso bien incluso Natsumi se ve como si fuera la verdadera hija de ustedes dos.

Las palabras de Ayame impactaron de diferentes maneras a los tres mencionados. El rubio y la pelirrosa se miraron el uno al otro y luego al frente, por supuesto sus caras se pusieron de inmediato completamente rojas como tomates, además los palillos se le cayeron al rubio de las manos dentro del tazón. Por su parte, Natsumi tragó muy fuerte los fideos que estaba comiendo, lo cual dejo su boca un poco abierta. Fuera de esa reacción, ella estaba completamente inmóvil y con los ojos completamente abiertos como platos. Al verlos tras una ligera risa salió de Ayame, quien les dijo:

-Vamos, sabemos que eso es prácticamente imposible que Natsumi-chan sea su hija. Aunque por ver esas caras valió la pena hacer ese comentario, incluso la tuya pequeña Natsumi fue cómica. Naruto, Sakura ya pueden respirar un poco jaja-en eso Ayame se retiró a la parte trasera del restaurante.

-_**Eso estuvo DEMASIADO cerca, tenemos suerte de qué absolutamente nadie puede sospechar la verdad con respecto a nosotras. Lo único que pueden decir es el parecido con mamá y aún así no es algo concluyente-**_dijo la Inner Natsumi a raíz de las palabras de la castaña, las cuales asustaron a las dos.

Después del incidente con Ayame, un silencio incómodo reino en el restaurante donde los dos ninjas y la pequeña rubia no se atrevieron a mirarse el uno al otro. Justo cuando Naruto iba a pagar, Ino apareció:

-¡Con qué aquí están! No tienen idea, los he estado buscando por todas partes. Llego un mensaje urgente de Gaara, parece ser que la Garra atacó Suna. Lady Tsunade los necesita a ustedes dos y a ti también Natsumi, repórtense de inmediato con la Hokage. Creo que son malas noticias.

Al mencionar a la Garra, el resto de lo que dijo Ino no le importo a Natsumi. La calma y tranquilidad que había mantenido los últimos dos días con Sakura y Naruto, desapareció de inmediato de su rostro y sus ojos empezaron demostrar un ardiente sentimiento de venganza, el cual se originaba de la profunda herida de su corazón generada en "ese día". Ella tenía un deseo, quería ser ella misma, con sus propias manos quien aniquilará a Kaito y la Garra de las Sombras, aunque eso implicará correr el riesgo usar toda la fuerza del Kyubbi y las posibles consecuencias que eso acarreaba.

Naruto y Sakura se dirigieron de inmediato con la Hokage, sin darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de la niña, aún así al oír los hechos de la carta del desierto la batalla con estos nuevos enemigos iniciaría muy pronto

…

**Primero, disculpen por el retraso para actualizar la historia. Regrese a clases y no he tenido muchas oportunidades para escribir el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste este capítulo y cómo se desarrolla la trama. Ahora la batalla se dirigirá a Suna por un par de capítulos, sin descuidar por supuesto a Natsumi quien jugará un rol especial con otro personaje, además quise agregar un poco de humor. Por último, en honor al cumpleaños de Sakura, del 28 de marzo, dejaré que ustedes elegían el próximo recuerdo, el cual involucra en cierta medida un cumpleaños. Ustedes eligen si será el de Naruto o el de Sakura. **

**No olviden mandar sus reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y opiniones. Nos vemos pronto.**


	8. El despertar de las sombras

Capítulo 8: El despertar de las sombras

En el camino hacia la Torre de la Hokage, Naruto y Sakura decidieron adelantarse un poco más que Natsumi para poder hablar de ella quien estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal. La niña de por sí ya era un misterio, pero unos minutos después que Ino les mencionó sobre la Garra de las Sombras, se dieron cuenta del cambio en la conducta de la rubia.

Esa mañana lograron verla un poco más abierta, más alegre de lo normal incluso vieron una sonrisa genuina de ella cuando estaban en Ichiraku, pero ahora era distinta. Su rostro reflejaba una frialdad mezclada con algo de ira y mantenía la mirada distante, además no les dirigió la palabra ni se acerco a ellos en todo el trayecto. Por eso Naruto le dijo a Sakura lo más bajo posible, para evitar llamar la atención de ella:

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué le pasa a Natsumi-chan?

-No sé, eso te iba a preguntar. Sé que ella es reservada y no le gusta conversar con nosotros, pero es que ahora eso es completamente diferente. No sólo no habla; su actitud es fría y distante como…

El nombre no fue necesario, tanto Sakura como Naruto sabían de quien se trataba. Era quien los había abandonado y ahora caminaba por un sendero muy distinto al de ellos. El resto del recorrido fue silencioso, ambos shinobis disminuyeron su velocidad para poder estar al lado de la niña para vigilarla más cerca; aunque eso pareció no inmutar a Natsumi quien los ignoro por completa y siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos.

…

Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage, estaba Tsunade sentada en su escritorio con una carta en sus manos, Shizune a su lado revisando varios papeles y Kakashi recostado contra la pared del lado izquierdo leyendo su libro. El rubio y la pelirrosa se acercaron al escritorio mientras que Natsumi se quedo cerca de la pared sin alzar la mirada, pero atenta si oía algo que fuera realmente importante con respecto a la gente que ella detestaba con todo su ser.

-Abuela Tsunade, Ino nos dijo del ataque ¿Gaara y su aldea están bien?-dijo Naruto preocupado por lo que pudo haber pasado a uno de sus amigos.

-Calma, Naruto-respondió la Hokage en ese instante se percató de cómo Natsumi se hallaba apartada del resto- Suna está a salvo, pero recibieron un ataque sorpresa por parte de la Garra de las Sombras a una de sus prisiones. Se dieron varias bajas y unos cuantos shinobis resultaron heridos incluida la alumna de Gaara, Matsuri.

-_**Matsuri del desierto, Natsumi reacciona de una buena vez. Nosotras la conocemos, es la esposa del Kazekage. Ella nos visito una vez y estuvo…-**_esta vez fue la Inner Natsumi quien se detuvo-_** La Garra puede ser violenta, pero no es tan tonta para perjudicar la línea del tiempo así.**_

-_Podrías callarte, a veces eres una verdadera molestia en mi cabeza-_dijo la verdadera Natsumi con una frase al más estilo Uchiha, sacando de sus casillas a su otra personalidad.

-¿Y ella se encuentra bien?-ahora fue Sakura quien habló

-Sí, la atacaron con una técnica con agujas senbon dejándola congelada por un rato, ahora se encuentra recuperándose en el hospital. Los 3 individuos la usaron como rehén para negociar el escape frente a Gaara y sus otros dos hermanos antes de que llegasen los refuerzos de la aldea.

-Qué raro, pensé que Gaara podría rescatar a Matsuri y derrotar a esos sujetos a la vez-Naruto respondió confundido recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sakura que hizo que Natsumi los mirará asombrada.

-¡BAKA! Si la usaron como rehén, Gaara no sé arriesgaría a que la dañarán. Él sabía que corría mucho riesgo-ahora más tranquila le habló a su maestra-o me equivoco Tsunade-sama.

-_**Ojala que mamá pudiera meterte la cordura de esa misma forma, Natsumi Namikaze-**_le respondió la Inner.

-Correcto, el Kazekage me mandó esta carta para explicarme el ataque junto con la descripción de los criminales. Es por esa razón que les pedí traer a Natsumi.

-¿Para qué me necesita, Lady Hokage?-preguntó la niña con aquel tonito que la Hokage no soportaba por la arrogancia que transmitía, por su parte Naruto y Sakura miraban extrañados la conducta de la niña.

-Necesito saber los nombres que sepas de esos individuos.

-Está bien, ¿no hay más información que debamos saber?-mirando directamente la niña a la Hokage quien al no mover la cabeza o decirle algo continuó- Para eso, dígame las características de los que atacaron aunque…si hubo congelados sin la menor duda actuó Oyuky-respondió la niña hablando un poco presumida como si estuviera provocando a la Hokage para que le dijera algo más.

-Shizune, dile las características a la señorita Natzuruno-eso mientras Tsunade sujetaba con fuerza su silla para no gritarle a la pequeña rubia.

-Uno de ellos tocaba una lira con una…-en eso Natsumi interrumpió bruscamente a Shizune.

-Milos, es uno de los más fuertes de esa organización, tengan mucho cuidado.

-La mujer es entonces Oyuky y el otro portaba como una máscara que cubría su boca…

-Vartel, es alguien muy temperamental y peligroso. ¿Puedo saber porque atacaron a Suna? No es normal que ataquen sin ninguna razón, no es su estilo-los presentes, excepto Tsunade, les extraño que la niña con tan corta edad supiera tanta información de los enemigos, sin embargo esa actitud fue lo que más les extraño y disgustaba.

-Sí, fueron a rescatar a dos prisioneros sus nombres eran Seito Oshio y Kaito Shishio- Shizune le respondió ya que tenía unos papeles con la información en sus manos, sin embargo de inmediato la Hokage reacciono mirando a su asistente enojada; no era para menos debido a la inmediata reacción de Natsumi.

-¡KAITO SHISHIO! ¡Estaba bajo sus narices y no se dieron cuenta que lo tenían! Tuvieron que decírmelo, en vez de quedarse sentados aquí sin hacer nada. Se los dije cuando llegue, saben todo lo que es él y no hicieron nada para detenerlo. ¡Él debería estar aniquilado, exterminado, no huyendo por allí!-dijo la niña enojada gritándole a la Hokage dejando a Naruto y Sakura atónitos por el arrebato sin darse cuenta del brillo rojo que comenzaba a presentase en los ojos verdes de la niña

-Natsumi, contrólate. Hasta ahora…-Shizune intentó continuar pero la pequeña rubia continuó y subió su tono de voz.

-¿¡Controlarme! ¡Él arruinó mi vida por completo! No hay excusas ahora tras eso, él no merece consideración alguna. Yo sólo tengo un objetivo en mi vida: ¡Quiero ser yo quien lo destruya con mis manos y vengarme!-las palabras que oyeron hicieron eco en Naruto y Sakura debido a la semejanza con su antiguo compañero de equipo, quien había seguido ese camino.

Sakura fue la primera en actuar agarrando a Natsumi de los hombros, volteándola para mirarla de frente:

-¡Natsumi, qué rayos te pasa! Esa idea de venganza no hace nada más que oscurecer tu corazón y alejarte de aquellos le importas.

-Sakura, está en lo cierto. Si lo haces perderás más de lo que imaginas, un amigo cayó en la oscuridad en busca del poder para su venganza y dejo de ser quien era. No dejes que la oscuridad de tu pasado arruine tu futuro, la venganza no genera más que problemas para ti-Ahora fue Naruto quien se puso de rodillas a la altura de la niña para tratar de evitar repetir la historia de Sasuke.

-Piensa en qué pensarían tus padres, Natsumi-le dijo Sakura a la pequeña rubia quien permaneció con los ojos cerrados aunque eso pareció ser demasiado para ella.

-No los mencionen…-habló suavemente como tratando de contener un llanto con la cabeza agachada hasta que se levantó y con los ojos cerrados les dijo-¡USTEDES NO LO ENTIENDEN!

En eso la niña salió corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage dejando que escapar en su trayecto un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Antes de Sakura y Naruto fueran tras ella, la Hokage les dijo que se detuviera de inmediato y dejarán a la rubia sola por un rato.

-Abuela Tsunade, ¿por qué nos detiene? Ella no está bien y necesita que alguien la ayude ahora mismo, dattebayo-Sakura afirmó con la cabeza ante las palabras del rubio.

-Sí. Aunque Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, necesitan saber dos cosas más. En primer lugar, Milos nos envió un mensaje adicional en el desierto "Si aprecian a su aldea, nos entregarán a la niña sin problema". Creo que sobra decir de quién están hablando.

-Tsunade-shishou, con todo respeto, pero eso nos da más razón para irnos. Ella nos necesita ahora más que nunca, o mejor ayúdenos a localizar a los padres de ella para que nos ayuden a hacerla razonar al respecto ¿Ya saben algo del paradero de ellos?

En eso la Hokage tomó un respiro antes de responder, sabiendo que esa información iba a ser difícil de aceptar incluso para ella. Miró fijamente al rubio y a la pelirrosa tratando ser lo más cuidosa. Entonces con una voz calmada les dijo:

-Eso es lo otro asunto que deben saber. Natsumi siente un odio inmenso hacia todos ellos en especial a Kaito porque ellos… son la razón por la cual no puede estar con sus padres.

-Pero los podemos…-mencionó Naruto pensando que estaban atrapados o perdidos.

-No, Naruto. La razón por la que actuó así, se debe a que Natsumi… es huérfana. Ella perdió a su madre y su padre en manos de la Garra-en ese instante un silencio profundo reino en la habitación.

…

En la profundidad de una cueva en el País del Fuego, el líder de la Garra de las sombras entrenaba a su contraparte de esa época en el control de su chakra y tratando de enseñarle un nuevo jutsu para que cuando se diera una confrontación con los ninjas de Konoha o Suna estuviese preparado. Sin embargo, subestimaba las capacidades del antiguo Kaito ya que su dominio era perfecto y casi tenía dominado el nuevo ataque. Al ver el cansancio del joven decidió que era suficiente por ese día:

-Termina el entrenamiento, ven necesito explicar la siguiente fase de nuestro plan.

-Comprendo, explícame ahora que tienes en mente ya que parece que no te molesto la promesa que hicieron al Kazekage de no volver a su aldea.

Después de conocer a su versión futura, él le explicó al joven Kaito todo el plan: Natsumi, el Kyuubi, las llaves, la Torre y los poderes que obtendrían. Acordaron para evitar futuras confusiones, que se referían como Shishio al de la época actual y al futuro líder de los peligrosos shinobis como Kaito.

-He tenido una duda desde que me explicaste lo de mi rescate ¿Por qué no te interesa ingresar a Suna de nuevo? Acaso allí no se encuentra una de las dos llaves de la Torre.

-Kaito, en parte es cierto; sin embargo la verdadera ubicación no es allí. Antes necesitas entender algo, desde hace mucho tiempo cada una de las 5 grandes aldeas tiene alguna especialización o clanes con características especiales que las distintas de las otras: Konoha con los jutsus de fuego y sus diversos clanes, en Kumo con las técnicas eléctricas y los espadachines y Suna el viento y los títeres. Según mi investigación comprobada por Milos en su incursión, la llave sigue oculta y no está allí. Se encuentra protegida por un arma de gran poder que sólo el primer Kazekage supo de su existencia y la escondió en el desierto por el riesgo.

-¿Qué clase de arma es? Una espada, un abanico, una kunai u recipiente de sellado.

-Allí te equivocas mi joven amigo. Fue diseñada para ser usado por alguien de Suna, se trata de la máxima marioneta que reacciona para proteger la llave, a menos que un ninja la controle. Es por eso que tu compañero de celda nos será de utilidad por sus habilidades, ahora se encuentra en un área especialmente diseñada por Milos para probar sus capacidades y cuando esté listo partirán a su destino.

-¿No iremos con ellos?

-Aún no es menester participar en el combate, para la siguiente fase yo iré para recuperar la otra llave en posesión de la hoja y visitar a una niña que está deseosa de verme-complemento esa última frase con una risa malévola, cuando sonó la puerta e ingreso Milos.

-Kaito-sama, según mis estimaciones, el muchacho estará listo en dos días. Partiremos al anochecer para darle un poco más tiempo a que se acostumbre a manejar tantos hilos.

…

Natsumi salió aprisa de la Torre Hokage y corría por toda la ciudad chocando con varias personas a su paso. No tenía un rumbo fijo, no quería ir a la casa de Sakura, ni con Ino o algún conocido; solamente deseaba estar sola para que nadie le hiciese recordar su pasado, la Garra o su venganza. Por sus mejillas blancas como la porcelana, seguían corriendo las lágrimas aunque ya el chakra del zorro no estaba activo. Las palabras que le dijeron Naruto y Sakura más la reacción de ambos sí la había afectado; aún así ellos, según Natsumi, no eran capaces de entender el dolor y el sufrimiento que ese día le habían causado en su corazón y la cicatriz creada ese momento no se había ido por completo. Además en la cabeza de la niña hacía eco aquella frase que le dijo a la Inner Natsumi "_Ellos no son mis verdaderos padres"._

En ese instante recordó que había un sitio que tal vez con el pasar de los años no había cambiado y allí podría encontrar algo de paz y calma. Le hubiese gustado tener su libro para observar algunas viejas foto con los recuerdos de sus padres, pero la madre de la pelirrosa la hubiese detenido al entrar a casa y lo más seguro era que Naruto, Sakura y tal vez Kakashi ya la estuviesen buscando.

Después unos minutos llegó a su destino: La cima de los rostros específicamente el lado de la cabeza de su abuelo, el cuarto Hokage. La pequeña rubia se sentó en el escaso césped que se encontraba allí, doblando las rodillas para que pudiera reposar en ellas su cabeza. Por varias horas, los ojos verdes de Natsumi se limitaron a mirar nostálgica la aldea con el viento ayudándola a secar las lágrimas que había corrido por su rostro. Allí arriba pensaba en cómo podía evitar que resultase dañada Konoha por la amenaza que ella trajo al pasado, además en que hubieran hecho su madre y padre en una situación similar. El sol que ya comenzaba a caer por el oeste, dando paso a una ligera y relajante brisa, la cual hacía darse cuenta que debían estar en verano y el otoño ya se empezaba a mostrarse en el panorama.

Así, la niña producto tal vez del cansancio, de las condiciones del lugar o por la preocupación que vio en el rostro de Naruto y Sakura por el camino que estaba siguiendo provocó que sus ojos se sintieran cansados y sus párpados comenzarán a cerrarse hasta que finalmente se durmió.

…

Por toda la aldea varios clones de Naruto buscaban en cada puesto, calle, campo de entrenamiento, parque a Natsumi; por su parte el verdadero Naruto estaba acompañado por Sakura. Los dos no se habían separado desde que la Hokage les contó la verdad sobre los padres de la pequeña que estaba a su cargo. Los dos sorprendidos por la noticia, en especial Sakura ya que cuando habló con Natsumi, ella los mencionaba con naturalidad como si estuviesen vivos. Después de eso, los dos se retiraron cabizbajos de la habitación siendo vigilados por la mirada de la Hokage. Al salir no quisieron hablar del tema, sentían pena por la niña a la cual le habían agarrado mucho cariño. Después de media hora, Naruto le dijo a Sakura:

-Ella no se merece esto.

-Lo sé -continuó Sakura hablando con cierto pesar en su voz- Yo sólo estuve mencionándole varias veces a sus padres sin saber lo que les había pasado y ella no me dijo nada, más bien se alegro un poco y salía un poco de su personalidad fría. No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debe ser ocultar ese sufrimiento por tanto, al igual de lo difícil que sería crecer sin padres…-en eso se puso las manos tapando su boca recordando que su compañero también creció de la misma forma-Naruto, perdóname en serio no quise decirlo.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. No lo hiciste a propósito…-sin embargo Sakura lo interrumpió más desanimada de lo que ya estaba.

-No, Natsumi tenía razón al decirme que no entendía nada, es como me dijo él una vez, yo llegó a ser para las personas que me rodean una verdadera molestia…

-¡Nunca digas eso, Sakura-chan!-le dijo de inmediato Naruto agarrándola de las manos, claro que sin darse cuenta- ¡Tú nunca fuiste, ni serás una molestia! Con Natsumi, lo más seguro es que no quería que la tratáramos distinto por eso. Ya viste como es su personalidad, creo que tal vez hablar de sus padres le agrada porque le ayuda a sentirlos más cerca; en especial debido a que conociéndote le dijiste cosas buenas de ellos, ¿No es así?-respondió su habitual entusiasmo.

-Naruto…gracias-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirrosa. En eso se dio cuenta de que estaban agarrados y con un gesto bajo la cabeza a donde estaban las manos de ambos y el rubio se dio cuenta también. De inmediato se soltaron y se dieron la espalda con un leve sonrojo en los rostros de ambos.

Tras un par de segundo, aún sin mirarse el uno al otro, Sakura tratando de sonar seria le dijo a Naruto:

-Debemos concentrarnos en localizar a Natsumi y tratar de hablar con ella.

-Sí-respondió Naruto intentando imitarla en mantener la compostura, sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo, sólo ellos mismo creían que lo estaban logrando. Por su parte sus acompañantes tenían unas cosas que decirle:

-_**Lo tenías de las manos y lo sueltas. No sé si la frente te dificulta el paso del oxígeno al cerebro porque no debías de haberlo soltado. Ahora dime la verdad ¿Sientes algo por él más que amistad?**_-le decía la Inner Sakura molesto por el momento de vergüenza de su contraparte

_**-**_**Chico, estaban de las manos y aún te da apena esto. Deberías pensar en decirle lo que sientes antes de que esta tensión me saque de quicio.**

Las palabras de la Inner Sakura y el Kyuubi no tuvieron respuesta ya que los dos shinobis decidieron concentrarse más en Natsumi que en ese momento que había pasado entre los dos. Dieron un par de vueltas y los clones les decían que no tenían rastros de la niña. En ese momento se les vino a la mente, usar los perros de Kakashi para rastrearla aunque no tenían algo con el olor de ella. Viendo que el sol se estaba ocultando, la pelirrosa le dijo al rubio habló:

-Vamos Naruto, pensemos ¿Dónde podría esconderse ella y qué nadie la encuentre?

-Bueno, yo antes solía ir a los Montes Hokage para esconderme tras mis bromas y para pensar un poco no sé si…

-Naruto eso es, no puedo creer que diré esto, pero es Brillante. ¡Vamos!

…

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la cima del Montes y encontraron a Natsumi allí dormida. Una extraña sensación de calma recorrió el cuerpo de ambos ninjas al verla sana y salva.

-Gracias a Dios, está bien. Tuviste razón esta vez, Naruto.

-Fue suerte, Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza- Creo que será mejor no despertarla, ha tenido un día difícil.

-Sí, mañana partimos a Suna para rastrear a la Garra y creo que mejor le dejamos una nota antes de irnos para explicarle lo de hoy.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan. Aunque debemos hablar con ella al volver y hacerla ver que la venganza y el rencor no le traerá más que más oscuridad y no es la verdadera solución para ella.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza; en eso se dio cuenta el rubio que la pequeña temblaba un poco de frío. Naruto decidió mejor quitarse su chaqueta y dársela a Sakura por un instante. La kunoichi algo confundida por el acto de su amigo se quedó quieta y observó como Naruto subió a Natsumi a su espalda y cargándola se acercó a ella para decirle que le pusiera su chaqueta para que no se enfermara. Sakura se alegró y quedó impresionada por la actitud de su compañero de equipo.

-Naruto, vayamos a dejarla a mi casa para que pueda dormir mejor, además creo que mi madre debe estar preocupada porque le dije que llegarías con ella hace un par de horas. Si te llegas a cansar me la das y yo la llevó-le dijo Sakura mientras bajaban del Monte Hokage.

-Claro, Sakura-chan. Aunque deberás guiarme porque nunca he ido a tu casa y espero no incomodar a tus padres por ya sabes…-respondió haciendo referencia a su estado como jinchūriki y el odio que le tenían algunos en la aldea.

-No pasará nada, créeme.

-_Esperemos que la actitud de mamá en la mañana, no haya sido producto de un golpe en la cabeza y siga así-_pensó Sakura mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

…

-¿Lady Tsunade, por qué no les habló a mis estudiantes sobre estas irregularidades que dijeron en la prisión y a la hermana del Kazekage? Estas concuerdan con las de nuestra primera confrontación y me generan más dudas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones-respondió Kakashi quien se había quedado con la Hokage y Shizune todo ese tiempo para leer toda la información enviada por el Kazekage.

-Naruto y Sakura debían enfocarse exclusivamente en Natsumi, esa es su verdadera misión. Además creo que ambos no me hubieran hecho caso, para ellos era más importante esa niña que las palabras de unos ninjas renegados. Dime Kakashi, ¿Qué opinión te genera esa pequeña?-preguntó la Hokage

-Es alguien con una actitud interesante. Su comportamiento es variable, puede ser más fría que el hielo y de un momento a otro ser demasiado explosiva como usted o Sakura. Tiene un chakra intenso que puede sentirse aún a su corta edad, lo que la convierte en un blanco y amenaza al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, ese apego con la venganza me hace recordar a Sasuke, lo cual es muy preocupante.

-Milady, comparando el pasado de Natsumi-san, ella tiene una historia similar a la de Sasuke Uchiha con respecto a sus padres. ¿Es por esa razón qué envío a Naruto y Sakura? Para tratar de ayudarla antes de que ella se vuelva igual que…

-Ni lo menciones, Shizune. Confío en esos dos, si alguien es capaz de cambiar el corazón de las personas es Naruto, además Sakura no permitirá que alguien se pierda igual que Sasuke. También, a ese par son los únicos que Natsumi escuchará-hablaba la Hokage mirando a la aldea, ahora con una expresión seria respondió

-Kakashi, te pediré que no les menciones esto a ellos. Cuando vayan los tres a Suna, tengan extremo cuidado, no son enemigos normales y sabrán contrarrestar cada uno de nuestros ataques como hicieron con Temari.

-Sí, Milady-desapareciendo Kakashi dejando a la Hokage con la esperanza de que quienes consideraba como sus hijos hayan podido razonar con la chica del futuro.

…

Naruto y Sakura llegaron a la casa de los Haruno, al abrir la puerta de la casa fueron recibido por la madre de la pelirrosa que había regresado de la tienda. Akina vio como llegaba su hija con Naruto cargando a quien sería su futura nieta.

-Hola mamá, disculpa que no llegáramos antes, tuvimos…un contratiempo con la Hokage y Natsumi se quedó dormida. Por cierto no importa que Naruto haya venido aquí-respondió la kunoichi para cerciorarse de que la actitud de su mamá.

-Claro, por el contrario bienvenido Naruto-kun siéntete como en tu casa-al verlos mejor se dio cuenta de algo extraño- ¿Por qué tu chaqueta esta encima de Natsumi-chan?

-Bueno, verá que al oscurecer pensamos que sería mejor si la cubríamos, para que ella no se enfermase, dattebayo. ¿No es así Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto algo nervioso por estar con la madre de su kunoichi favorita.

-Sí, él tiene razón. Ahora vamos a dejarla en mi habitación para que duerma en mi cama por el resto de la noche. Mamá, no te molestaría cuidarla un rato estos días. Debemos partir a una misión a Suna y regresaremos en unos tres días.

-No se preocupen cuidaré de la pequeña, nada más asegúrense de volver a salvo los dos. Naruto, ¿Puedo encargarte a la seguridad de Sakura?-le preguntó la madre a Naruto quien puso rojo de la pena al igual que Sakura.

-Claro que sí, dattebayo.

-Mamá, Naruto tiene que volver a su casa a descansar, además yo puedo cuidarme sola-respondió Sakura aún con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

-Sí, lo sé hija; pero puedo confiar en él para que estés bien. Lo mismo que sé que tú lo ayudarás si te necesito. Bueno no los hago perder más tiempo.

-Vamos Naruto-le dijo Sakura algo avergonzada a Naruto indicándole mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso, indicándole cuál era su alcoba. Por su parte Akina veía a los dos y pensaba:

-_En verdad, hacen una buena pareja y llegarán a ser unos buenos padres en el futuro._

…

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Naruto se había ido a su apartamento, Sakura tenía listo su equipo ninja para la misión de mañana y decidió echarle un ojo a la pequeña rubia que estaba en su cuarto. Dormida tenía un rostro tranquilo y calmado como un ángel, pero eso contrastaba con lo que vio en la oficina de la Hokage. Se acercó paso su mano por el rostro de la niña y le dijo como susurro:

-Natsumi, confío en que puedas perdonarme si dije algo que no debía con respecto a tus padres. Sólo espero que puedas superar la herida que tienes dentro de ti y darte cuenta que la venganza no es el camino que te dará la paz que buscas y dudo que tus padres quisieran eso de su hija.

Después de eso Sakura se acostó junto a la niña para procurar que las pesadillas de la noche anterior no la afectarán de nuevo, en eso recordó el sueño que tuvo.

-_¿Acaso veremos otro recuerdo de sus recuerdos?-_pensó mientras se cerraba sus ojos_._

En eso se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en aquella casa que observó la noche anterior, los muebles eran los mismo y todavía las sombras cubrían las ventanas y algunos retratos. Sin embargo existían varias diferencias como que había menos fotos y unos cuantos juguetes en el suelo de la sala como una muñeca y una kunai de plástico en el piso.

-Es la misma casa, pero tiene algunas diferencias.

-_**Pensé que no te darías cuenta, vi el otro cuarto y hay más cosas como un oso de felpa, una pelota-**_la pelirrosa se dio vuelta para encontrarse de frente con la Inner Sakura quien se veía igual que la vez pasada: Era como verse al espejo salvo que con ropa negra con blanco y idéntico al de ella.

-¿Ya viste a Natsumi?

-_**No, tampoco a su madre. Esperemos no estar en un recuerdo después que ellos se fueron-**_le dijo la Inner mientras caminaban ambas hacia el final del pasillo hasta que oyeron la voz de una niñita pequeña.

-Mama, mama.

-Delicioso verdad, mi pequeña. Abre la boca para que puedas terminar de comer antes de que llegue tu papá. Su regalo ya casi está listo y le agradará ¿no crees?-a lo cual la pequeña asintió con la cabeza mientras probaba una cuchara de plástico.

Las dos Sakura vieron como aquella sombra con ese tono de voz familiar le hablaba a una Natsumi, mucho más pequeña que la de la vez pasada quien estaba sentada en una silla alta mientras le daban de comer una especie de comida de bebé. Al ver le calcularon que no podía tener más de un año y medio. Natsumi portaba como una versión de la ropa que normalmente usaba, salvo que el conjunto era una camiseta rosa con el vestido negro, mientras que su madre portaba un largo vestido rojo con mangas amarillas con el símbolo que estaba detrás de los chalecos de la aldea, la espiral roja.

-_**Con qué así era Natsumi cuando era bebé, sigue sorprendiéndome la diferencia entre la actual y la que conocimos aquí en sus recuerdos.**_

En eso vieron como la bebé Natsumi tomó la cuchara con comida y haciendo un movimiento imitando a una catapulta hizo que la comida fuera lanzada sobre su madre, haciendo que la niña aplaudiera y se riera. Sakura y su Inner se rieron entre dientes ante el acto, en eso vieron como la madre pasó su mano por la cara para quitarse la comida y dijo:

-En definitiva, eres hija de tu padre. ¿No es así, mi pequeña bromista?-entonces miró a su hija poniendo cierta mirada seria, entonces con la mano que tenía algo de la comida que se había quitado de la cara, la puso en la punta de la nariz, en las mejillas y frente de su hija en forma de juego

-Esto queda entre las dos, para que nunca digas que yo no sé divertirme, verdad.

-Sí-respondió la niña quien parecía divertirse con su mamá quien fue a la cocina a sacar algo de la cocina, en eso aprovechó para preguntó la Inner:

-_**¿Crees que sea tarde para recuperar a esta Natsumi o ya la perdimos?**_

_**-**_La herida de su pasado la seguirá, pero tengo la esperanza de que cambiará y veamos algo de esa niña alegre que hemos visto y de seguro esta dentro de ella.

Al terminar de hablar, las dos pelirrosas se voltearon por el ruido de la puerta que se estaba abriendo, se acercaron y vieron entrar a un hombre alto con el pelo de picos portando una larga capa roja con puntas negras; sin embargo su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras al igual que la madre de Natsumi. Las dos visitantes se miraron tratando de ver si la otra tenía idea de quién podía ser hasta que el hombre habló:

_**-**_Ya llegue. ¿Dónde están…, Natsumi?-Era una voz peculiarmente familiar para la kunoichi aunque les extraño más que esa voz se fuera por un instante cuando dijo el nombre de la madre de la niña. El hombre al no tener respuesta se dirigió a donde estaban las dos pelirrosas, pasó en medio de ellas hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba un pastel en la mesa con un lustre de color naranja y escuchó a la mujer decir:

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño!"–lo sorprendió la madre de Natsumi con la pequeña en brazos sosteniendo una pequeña caja en las manos. Ambas no tuvieron tiempo de limpiarse la comida así que así lo recibieron con la cara manchada.

-Gracias-el hombre la beso en los labios y le dio a Natsumi un beso en su frente cargándola un toque.

-Papa, toma.

-¿Qué es esto mi pequeña? Un regalo para mí-la niña inocentemente asintió y le devolvió a Natsumi a su madre para abrir la cajita y alegrarse al ver el contenido. En eso vio a la sombra y a la pequeña rubia:

-¿Por qué tienen comida en la cara?-preguntó extrañado el papá de Natsumi con colocando su cabeza como si estuviese comprendido igual que cierto shinobi que ellas conocían.

-Incidentes extraordinarios en el almuerzo, ¿Verdad, Natsumi?-la pequeña se rió y afirmó con la cabeza-Sé que antes este día no lo celebrabas mucho y lo pasabas mal, pero te prometí alegrarte cada uno de nuestros días de la misma forma que tú lo haces conmigo.

-Gracias a las dos. Esperen un segundo voy traer la cámara para tomarlas a las dos así.

-_**Entonces estos son los padres de Natsumi, para mí se ven normales y como una pareja feliz. Eso explica la actitud de ella aquí y en el sueño pasado. Para ellos, su hija es lo más importante, no entiendo aún cómo se torno tan fría.**_

_**-**_Eso pienso, tal vez… ¡Que está sucediendo!

En eso todo el recuerdo se cubrió completamente por sombras, las cuales eran más oscuras y transmitían una sensación negativa a la kunoichi. Se dio cuenta que alguien o algo estaba provocando que una de las viejas pesadilla de la rubia volviera, sacando a Sakura y haciendo sufrir a la niña.

…

Natsumi se dio cuenta que ella no era el mismo recuerdo en el que estaba, donde sentía la presencia de Sakura. Ahora la atmósfera era más pesada y sentía un pesar en su cuerpo. Estaba en un túnel negro, donde vio de espaldas a su padre con la capa que tenía escrita la frase Rokudaime Hokage y al lado de él, su madre con sus prendas del equipo médico. La niña trató de alcanzarlos con toda su fuerza, incluso les gritaba "Espérenme", "No, por favor no se vayan", "No sé olviden de mí" "No me abandonen, mamá, papá". Los últimas llamadas eran más como lamentos, rogándoles que se dieran la vuelta. Nunca pasó, los padres de la niña se alejaban más y más, hasta el punto de desaparecer dejándola sola en medio de la oscuridad donde la vigilaba un par de ojos amarillos con marca roja en el iris.

Al cabo de un rato, la chica se despertó sudando por la pesadilla en la alcoba de Sakura con ella a su lado. Respiro por unos instantes y trato de conciliar el sueño dándose cuenta que tal vez, incluso el chakra de Sakura no sería capaz de alejar las pesadillas que la atormentaban desde la partida de sus padres. Sin embargo un poco asustada volvió a cerrar los ojos para descansar.

…

En el bosque en la puerta de la guarida de la Garra de las Sombras, sentando con las piernas cruzadas y en posición de meditación con solo una mano de frente haciendo una posición de manos estaba la mano derecha de Kaito, el enmascarado Akumo. Él dijo con satisfacción:

-Tal parece que mi talento aún funciona con ella.

…

**Este es el nuevo capítulo de la historia, me costó retomar el ritmo de la historia y espero que les agrade. Quise destacar en esta parte, el sentimiento de Natsumi por la venganza que ella siente que la puede empujar a hacer cualquier cosa (como se darán cuenta más adelante) por tal de destruir a sus enemigos. Por otro lado, quise mostrar tiempos más alegres donde se vea la otra cara de ella, además del talento de oscuro de Akumu que será trascendental en los planes de la Garra. **

**Por cierto, estén atentos ya que esta semana sale en Japón "Naruto: Road to Ninja", película que creo será la mejor de todas. Espero actualizar pronto, disculpen el retraso con la historia y comenten o manden recomendaciones sobre el capítulo. Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
